Life With Sephy
by AshiraRose-Leigh
Summary: What would it be like to be married to Sephiroth, thanks to a birthday scenario game I get to find out. This is going to be a daily journal of sorts.
1. Chapter 1: Thursday, April 25, 2013

Thursday, April 25, 2013

I sat at the computer, typing as always. I'm not really ever sure what I'm typing, just that my fingers seem to move across the keyboard and words come up. But anyhoo, here I sit typing away again when he comes into the room.

"Hello dear, what's today's damage," I ask not taking my eyes off the screen.

"Nothing," he responds.

"Now why don't I believe you?"

"Because you have a hard time trusting."

"No!" He stares me down and I know I've been bested again. "Okay that's part of it, but you do have a bad habit of running off and trying to end the world. I like this world Sephy, found you here. We raise our kids here."

"They'd be fine in the outreach of space and I'd keep you out of harms way."

I roll my eyes and continue typing. I sometime wonder why I married the one-winged angel. He walks over and kisses my passionately.

"Oh yeah that's why…"

He laughs knowing he once again caught me off guard while I was deep in thought.

"MOM!"

'Oh what now,' I wondering as I make me way cross the hall to my boys' shared bedroom. "Okay you three, just what are you up to now?"

Loz, my oldest runs over to me. Tears streaming down his face. "Mommy, Kadaj and Yazoo are being me to me again."

"Honestly, you'd think his the youngest the way he carries on sometimes," I hear Sephiroth say from the other room. I sigh and shake my head. "Calm down baby, tell me what happened."

"It's because you baby him so much."

"Sephiroth shut in!"

"We were just playing," Yazoo answered, "yeah and the big crybaby got all upset cuz he had to be the princess again," Kadaj announced.

"Well how about this," I said, a mischievous grin on my face. "Why not let Loz be the prince, Kadaj you can be the villain and Yazoo you be the princess."

"Mom that's not fair," Yazoo protested as Kadaj fell over laughing.

"Is too," Loz protested, "You have long hair so you should always be the princess."

"Mommy!"

"Well then," I continued, "next time you can be the prince and Kadaj can be the princess." This time it was Loz laughing hysterically.

"That's not funny Mother!"

"I think it's perfect," Yazoo mewed. Kadaj stomped his foot. "Fine," her groaned thought gritting teeth. I smiled, hands on my hips proving once again that I would always win out in any argument. I turned and walked back across the hall.

"Are you trying to set them up for awkward teenage years," Sephiroth asked.

"If your implying that I approve of incest, it's only in my fanfics and only if it's twincest," I proclaim proudly, although I couldn't tell you why. There was a crash in the boys' bedroom, which I ignore completely. I push past Sephiroth and sit back down at the computer. I stare for a while, angry at all the red squiggles on the screen. "Why doesn't Microsoft Word just know what I'm saying and fix it?!"

Sephiroth laughs at me again before leaving the room. "By the way," I call after him, "We're going out to dinner with my parents and sister for my mom's birthday!"

"Yeah, grandma's birthday, yah-hoo," I hear from the boys' room. I hear Sephiroth sigh before he heads downstairs.

Later

We walked into the little Mexican restaurant. Loz ran ahead of us to jump my sister who was standing by the bar. Yazoo stayed behind Sephiroth, he's always shy in public. Sephiroth was carrying Kadaj.

"Hiya sis," I say hugging her.

"Hey girt," she teases, "Sephy…"

"Only your sister calls me that Aranel."

"Don't care. How is my favorite nephews," she asks the boys

"I got to play the prince today," Loz announced.

"Mom made me be the princess," Yazoo whined.

"Fitting," she smirked.

"Mom and Dad here yet," I ask.

"Over there," she pointed he head over towards my parents. I walked over to join them, Sephiroth and kids in tow. "Hiya dad," I say giving him a hug. "Happy Birthday mom."

"Happy Birthday Grandma," the boys said in unison. Sephiroth hid a smile, he would never admit it but he really did like my family. Told me once that he would take care of them too if I ever let me send the plant sailing though the cosmos.

"Hello dear," my mother said, "Hello Sephiroth." My mom liked Sephiroth too, although like him she'd never admit that either. My dad wasn't his biggest fan, but he wanted me to be happy, so he let it be.

"Strawberry Margarita for my lovely sister," Aranel said rejoining the table, "Regular Margarita for my darling mother. Bud Light for dad, White Rose Nectar for Sephy and a Sex on the Beach for little old me," she grinned sitting down beside my dad.

"You going to be good to drive Seph," I asked as he took his first sip.

"I'll be fine, Mako remember." I sigh at that knowing he can't really get drunk. Plus he's good about not drinking more that one alcoholic drink, my sister on the other hand…

"And just how much have you had little sis," I ask.

"Second verse same as the first," she sung.

"Can I have a sip Aunt Aranel," Kadaj asked.

"No," I say before my sister gets a chance to answer.

"Yeah, your only five kid… not as young as I was when I had my first drink but ya know."

We all laugh at that. Aranel ruffles Kadaj's hair and gives him a kiss on the top of his head.

"Mommy, can I have a coke," Yazoo ask.

"Yes dear, special occasion. Get whatever you like boys."

"Can I have what Auntie's drinking," Kadaj asked, a sly smile on his face.

"He's your kid," I say to Sephiroth before I turn back to my little pain in the ass. "Again No! You can have a virgin drink if you really must, but no alcohol." Kadaj groaned, burring his face in my sister's side.

"Can I come home with you," he begged Aranel. "Not a chance kid," She responded. He groaned again.

"All right," my dad laughed. "We're here for your grandma, don't be difficult."

"Here's to mom," I toast. The rest of the table joined in as the waiter came over to the table.


	2. Chapter 2: Friday, April 26, 2013

Friday, April 26, 2013

"Darling," I yell across the room, "Where are the kids?"

"I don't know," Sephiroth responded coldly.

I breathed a heavy sigh and crossed the kitchen to the backdoor. "Loz… Kadaj… Yazoo," I call out into the backyard. I knew if I didn't find my little monsters soon Sephiroth would have a lot of explaining to do… I was sure as hell not explaining how a nine, seven and five year old manage to blow a hole in Main Street again.

"Sephy," I called back into the living room. "Go find the kids please, I'm not done making lunch."

"How long does it take to make Macaroni and Cheese," He asked.

"It's Baked Mac 'N Cheese now go find the little monsters!"

I hear Sephiroth sigh from the other room, "Why must I go after them every time they run off?"

"Because when there in trouble or may be in trouble they're your kids," I smile turning back to the oven.

"What a mother you've turn out to be," he sighs turning to go.

"What else would you have me do Seph, I can't be twelve places at once. And you don't do much besides mope around and plot."

"It's not my fault we didn't get in money back on the taxes."

"You tried to take the meteor out as work expence!"

"It was…"

"No it's never mind!"

Just then the kids burst through the backdoor.

"And just where have you three been," I asked.

"No where," they said in unison.

I look at them with a cold stare for a few moments. "First cop that shows up at that door…" I began.

"Should I summon Bahamut," Sephiroth asked.

"No… bad boy!"

Seph laughed at that, "Come along boys. Let mom finish lunch."

The boys ran down the hall into the living room, "No video game," I call to them, "I don't trust you haven't been up to something."

"Oh mom," they sighed. Sephiroth shook his head and followed after the boys. "And I'm leaving you twenty dollars for dinner cuz I have to be at the theater tonight," I say as I pull out the Mac 'N Cheese, putting it on the breakfast table.

"Can't we come with you," Yazoo asked.

"You wouldn't like the play we're doing love. The humor would go over your head. Lunch," I call. The boys run back down the hall.

"Can we at least eat in our room," Kadaj asked.

"Not for lunch, sit you little butts down. Dinner you can do whatever, but the first dish I find growing mold and I'll make ya sleep in the basement."

Sephiroth scoffed at me, he knew I would never go through half of the punishments I joked about. But the boys didn't know that although I doubted they cared most of the time. We sat down for another quite lunch.

Later

"So you threatened to put them in the basement," my good friend and booth mate Lizzy asked me.

"I honestly think Kadaj wouldn't mind it," I said, twirling my hair. Lizzy laughed, "You're a mess."

"I married a villain, one who still tries to send us sailing through space. I can't tell you how many times I've heard him babble on about "Mother". It's tiring," I sigh.

Lizzy laughs as she checks her phone, "We're at five to places."

"And knowing what I did I go and have three kids with the man. Yazoo maybe the only decent one although I have my doubts."

"What about Loz?"

"I think he'll always be a mama's boy. Not that I mind, but he cries at every little thing that upsets him."

"He's only nine."

"He's going to be all muscle, super sensitive… might make the ladies swoon, but it'll be rough on him. And I don't even want to think about Kadaj."

Lizzy laughs again and looks back at her phone. "Here we go."

I put my thoughts aside and hit the go button on the light board.


	3. Chapter 3: Saturday, April 27, 2013

Saturday, April 27, 2013

"Sephy what are you doing," I ask.

"It's an innocent spar," he answered, "I'm not hurting anyone."

"One: nothing is every innocent with you and Two: Yazoo's arm is bleeding!"

"It doesn't hurt," Yazoo tried to assure me.

"Loz go get the first aid kit and fix up your brother. Kadaj you go with them. I need to speak with your father."

The boys filed into the house. I waiting for them to get out of earshot, "Do I need to take Masamune away from you again?"

"No"

"Then why are we using the kids as punching bags?"

"It was a love tap."

"Right…" I stared at Sephiroth for a good while before he sighed and handed me his sword. "Thank you," I say taking the sword from him. I walk into the house to find three little mummies where my kids should be. How they could cause so much trouble in such a shot amount of time I'll never understand.

I sigh and shake my head moving past the boys. I make my way upstairs to my office where I look Masamune away. "And don't so much as think you can seduce me into giving you the key," I say to Sephiroth who had followed me upstairs.

"Now what makes you think I would try such a thing?"

"The three little monsters downstairs."

He bows his head and walks away. I know better than to carry the key with me, but I also know that Sephiroth is still watching. "I'm not that stupid Sehpy." I hear him grumbling just outside the door as I sit down to start typing. I know I'm in for a long night.


	4. Chapter 4: Sunday, April 28, 2013

Sunday, April 28, 2013

I sat on the couch and watch my kids run in circles in the din. I had thought that putting a movie in would quite them down a bit… I should know better.

"You asked me to clean up," I heard Sephiroth say from the kitchen, "So I cleaned."

We had been invited over to my parents for dinner. "Vaporizing the dishes is not the same as cleaning them," my sister yelled back at him.

"Well I don't do dishes at home."

"Really! I would have never guessed."

Their yelling contest was going on an hour and a half now, which wasn't helping my headache at all.

"There's no need for sarcasm," Sephiroth retorted.

"Oh I'm sorry," Aranel said sweetly, "I thought you knew what you were getting yourself into when you married my sister."

Sometimes I wonder why I allow them within a ten-foot radius of each other.

"And you seem to keep forgetting just who your messing with," Sephiroth threatened.

"Oh no, I know exactly who I'm messing with," Aranel responded, "A two bit villain with mommy issues!"

Lizzy was right, my sister and Mr. Pop were soul mates.

"I am nothing like Seymour."

"Oh don't you even bring up his name," this time it was Aranel's turn to be threatening.

"I can't help that the guy hit on you," Sephiroth said nonchalantly, "Personally I don't see what he saw in you. Your loud, obnoxious, rude, and all together to controlling."

"ANGEL GET YOU HUSBAND OUT OF HERE BEFORE I KILL HIM!"

I sighed, "I Cloud couldn't kill him what makes you thing you can," I wondered out loud to myself. Loz started crying and ran upstairs into Aranel's arms.

"Don't kill daddy Auntie Aranel," Loz cried.

"What a cry baby," Kadaj teased.

"Okay all time to head home," I said. Kadaj and Yazoo complained. "No whining," I responded, "March!"

The boys dragged there feet up the stairs to say goodbye to Aranel. I followed and stood by Sephiroth. "You know this means Masamune stays locked away for two weeks now right," I told Sephiroth. He glared at me, but didn't fight back. He knew he couldn't win.


	5. Chapter 5: Monday, April 29, 2013

Monday, April 29, 2013

"Apple Dash," Sephiroth questioned, "Your really still into My Little Pony?"

"Yes," I say finish up my outfit on Polyvore. He stares at me with a puzzled expression on his face. "I watch it with Yazoo."

"Don't you mean Loz?"

"No Loz watches Dragonball Z Kai and Naruto."

"And Kadaj?"

"Kadaj is into anything he can get his hands on without anyone noticing. I mean have you seen his side of the room"

Sephiroth shook his head and reached over to my mini fridge to get a Mountain Dew. "So how was work?"

"It was work," I said.

"How's Lizzy?"

"She's fine," I say, "Are we going to play twenty questions or are you just going to ask what's on your mind?"

Sephiroth smiles menacingly, "Just wondering if you're up for some fun before bed." He walks up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Nice try Sephy," I say lifting his arms off of me and snatching the Mountain Dew out of his grip. "Deal with it yourself. I'm not in the mood."

I shut of my computer and head to our bedroom. "Not even a little," he calls after me.

"No," I reply finishing off my drink and tossing the can in the small box we keep in our room for recycling. "Mommy," I hear my oldest call from his room.

'What now,' I think to myself as I let out an annoyed sigh. I walk across the hall to the boys' room. "What it is love?"

"Can I come sleep with you and daddy," Loz asks, "I had a bad dream."

"Get over it and go back to sleep," Kadaj demands rolling over under the covers.

"Not tonight," I reply, "Your father's in a weird mood."

"I wouldn't be if mommy would be nice," Sephiroth called from our room.

"And if daddy doesn't shut it he's going to be sleeping on the couch," I yell back. Loz starts to cry, which sends a pillow flying in his direction.

"Shut up you big cry baby," Kadaj demanded as Yazoo started to whine.

"All right all three of you chill out," I yell. "Kadaj! Apologize to your brother."

"I'm sorry," He said mockingly. I sigh, "We're going to have a long talk in the morning young man. Right now I'm to tired to care." I shake my head giving in to my eldest son, "Come on Loz."

He jumps out of bed, his pillow in tow and follows me across the hall. "He's never going to get anywhere in life if you keep babying him," Sephiroth informs me.

"Couch! Now," I demand. Sephiroth rises from the bed. He grabs his pillow and a cover and pushes past me as Loz jumps up on the bed. "Not everyone go to sleep," I cry out as I make my way over to the bed. I fall face first into my pillow.

"What's wrong mommy," Loz asks.

"People are stupid, your fathers a jerk and I have no patients left," I answer bearing myself under the covers. "Go to sleep baby."

"Goodnight mommy," He gives me a kiss on the forehead and rolls over hugging his pillow. "Goodnight Loz," I reply.


	6. Chapter 6: Tuesday, April 30, 2013

Tuesday, April 30, 2013

I walk into the kitchen to get a glass of before I go back to trying to fix my bathroom sink. I look up through the window into the backyard. There I see Sephiroth on his knees, his hands raised up to his chest, Loz throwing punches into his hands like his training Loz to be a boxer or something. Over on the swing set, Yazoo swings away while Kadaj attempts to claim onto of the swing set.

'Should I even bother,' I wonder to myself. Sighing I decide I should at least tell Kadaj to get down before he hurts himself. I walk over and open the backdoor to call over to my youngest. "Kadaj…" right as I'm going to demand he get down, Loz lets loose with all his strength and pops Sephiroth right in the mouth. I stand there silent for a moment, watching as my poor husband covers his mouth with his hands before I completely loss it. I fall to my knees laughing my ass off.

"I'm so sorry daddy," Loz panics, "I didn't mean to I'm so so so sorry."

I can hear Yazoo and Kadaj laughing as well. Sephiroth gets up and makes his way into the house. "I really am sorry daddy. I didn't mean to please don't be mad at me."

I calm myself just enough to catch Loz as he follows after Sephiroth. "It's okay sweety," I say catching my breath. "You dad'll be fine. Boys come on back inside. It's starting to get dark."

"Oh mom," I hear Kadaj and Yazoo grumble. "Now," I demand getting back to my feet and leading Loz inside. "Go on up to your room, I'll check on Dad."

I head upstairs and into the bathroom. Sephiroth has a wad of tissue paper pressed to his lip. "You okay," I ask trying to hold off my laughter.

"Fine," He groans.

"Well maybe next time you want hold your hand so close to your face," I joke.

"What makes you think they'll be a next time," He asks. Just then I hear an ear-piercing scream come from the living room downstairs. I rush back down to see what's happened. As I turn the corner into the living room, Kadaj rushes over to me with tears in his eyes. Loz and Yazoo are laughing so hard they can't breathe. "What happened," I demand.

"Kadaj spotted this granddaddy long legs and freaked out," Yazoo informed me through labored breaths.

I calm down and pick Kadaj up, "Is that all little one," I ask.

"Is that all," He yells flailing around in my arms.

"It's not even bothering you Kadaj," Loz points out.

"I don't care," Kadaj yells, "Kill it! I hate spiders!" He buries his face into the crock of my neck and cries harder. "And he calls me a cry baby," Loz mumbles. I shake my head and carry Kadaj back upstairs with me.

"So what's wrong with him," Sephiroth asks as we pass by our bedroom.

"He saw a spider, he'll be fine in a minute."

"Scenes when has he feared spiders?"

"AHHHHHHHHH," Kadaj cries in my ear. "Kadaj calm down sweetheart we're no where near it."

"I don't care," He demands, "I want it dead."

"He's your son," I say looking over at Sephiroth.

"He's your son too," He informs walking past me toward the stairs.

"And just where are you going?"

"To kill the damn spider so he'll shut up," Sephiroth calls back making his way downstairs.

"Thank you daddy," Kadaj calls after him. I sigh and shake my head again.

"Really! He cried over this," I hear Sephiroth yell. I could tell it was going to be a long night.


	7. Chapter 7: Wednesday, May 1, 2013

Wednesday, May 01, 2013

"Do you have any nines," My youngest asked.

"Go fish," I replied. I have to tell you I was presently surprised that I got my little monsters to sit still long enough to play anything, more or less Go Fish. Although I had a sneaky suspicion that they just wanted to say they could best me at something.

"What about you Loz, Yazoo pondered, "Do you have any nines."

"Maybe," he said sheepishly.

"Then hand 'em over cry baby," Kadaj demanded, "That's how the game is played."

Loz grumbled a bit before handing over the two nines in his hand. "Ha, another set," Yazoo said proundly.

"You're cheating," Kadaj yelled, "Mom!"

"Kadaj just because you're losing doesn't mean your brother's cheating. Get over it." The doorbell rings distracting me for a moment. Kadaj takes a chance to try and sneak a peak at Yazoo's cards. "Now who's cheating," Yazoo protest.

"Both of you stop it," I demand, "Sephy! Door!"

"You get it," He calls downstairs as the doorbell rings again.

"I've kind of got my hands full!"

"So do I!"

"I'm not even going there," I say to myself as I get up from the breakfast table to answer the door. I turn back to my kids who already have trouble brewing in their eyes, "Stay put," I demand. I turn back and head for the front door as the doorbell rings again. I open the door to see a man about my age staring back at me. His blond, spiky hair seemed to defied gravity and his eyes were imposable blue.

"Can I help you," I asked.

"I uh… had heard that Seph…" He studired, "Never mind, just a rumor. He couldn't be."

"Yeah Sephiroth's here if that's who your looking for." He froze in his tracks. Turning back to me he reached for his sword. "Whoa! Itchy trigger finger cool your jets." I back away from the door as the man makes he's way just inside the door. "Sephy! It's for you!"

I heard Sephiroth moving upstairs as he made his way down. I started to hear his grumbling as he hit the bottom step and as he look up to see the blond standing in the doorway.

"You…"

"You…"

"Hello, right here," I say standing between the two men. "Someone what to explain."

"Your suppose to be dead."

"And your suppose to be some kind of hero."

"Mommy, is Daddy going to fight that guy," Kadaj asked mischievously.

"Not in the house."

"Daddy," the blond looked confused.

"Uhhhhh yeah," I replay, "I'm Angel, and you are?"

"Cloud," the blond says coldly.

"Oh… Oh Gods… That Cloud… The one you… And that explains so much…"

"Are you gonna fight my dad now," Kadaj asks again.

"Not in the house."

"Uhhhhh No… I guess not," Cloud responded.

"Are you afried my dad's gonna kick your ass," Kadaj asks.

"Okay first of language," I yell, "And secondly NOT… IN… THE… HOUSE!"

Sephiroth laughs at the scene before him. "We're not going to fight Kadaj," He answers, "But I do think I'll invite him in. Maybe even let him stay for dinner."

Cloud looked over at Sephiroth, eyes wide with confusion. "Are we going to eat him," Yazoo asks.

"No we're not going to eat him," I yell, "We are not cannibals!"

"But in our cartoons," Loz begins to protest. "What cartoons are you three watching," I demand. The boys look at each other with twisted smiles on their faces. "Never mind. Clear the table then upstairs. You have an hour to get washed up."

"What's for dinner," Cloud asks nervously still standing in the doorway.

"Pizza," I say pulling him in and shutting the door. "I'm not giving those little monsters anymore ideas tonight." I pull my cell phone out of my pocket and head for the kitchen, "And no fighting in the house!"

Later

We sit at the normal unused dinner room table. Loz is trying to fit his third slice of pizza into his mouth whole. "Loz for the last time, chew your food," I sigh as Kadaj giggles mischievously. Cloud sits at the end of the table, opposite Sephroth, nervously poking at his food.

"You gonna eat that mister," Yazoo asks.

"You don't need anymore," I insist. "Seriously you've had four slices already. Were do you put it all." The boys look at each other; I can see the wheel turning. Well, I'm not getting any sleep tonight.

"How did you survive," Cloud final spoke up.

"You should know the answer to that question," Sephiroth answered. "You were once Hojo's plaything as well."

"Not at the table," I demand. The boys start giggling. "Sooooo… what brings Gaia's hero to the doorstep of his enemy?"

"Well, when I heard that Sephiroth could be alive I decided to investigate and finish him off if he was."

"So you are going to fight my dad," Kadaj jumped up from his chair, standing on the front support and leaning over the table.

"Kadaj sit down before you break the chair and for the last time NOT in the house!"

"It's okay," Cloud insured me, "I don't want to fight anymore."

"Wus…" I stare at Kadaj, causing him to sink in his chair.

"I was raised by a single mom," Cloud informed us, "I won't do that to you. Besides it doesn't seem like you've been causing much trouble since our last battle."

"Tell that to my vegetable garden and my nerves," I say.

"And my busted lip," Sephiroth interjects.

"I didn't mean to," Loz panics.

"Do I want to know," Cloud asks.

"Well you see…"

"Angel don't you dare," Sephiroth interrupts.

I sit silent taking a sip of my tea. "Loz punched him in the face," Kadaj yelled excitedly. Sephiroth pounds his fist into the table and Kadaj takes off. "Get back here you little brat!" I surprise a smile as I watch my husband chase after our youngest troublemaker.

"Okay," Cloud sighs, "So that's what's kept him busy."

"Yeah," I say. Sephiroth returns with Kadaj flung over his shoulder. Kadaj snarls and flails about demanding to be put down. Sephiroth returns to his seat, sitting Kadaj in his lap. The boy continues to flail about trying to get out of his father's grip.

"Watch it," I say, "He'll gnaw your arm off."

"Like a wounded coyote," Yazoo asked, looking at his brother curiously.

"Exactly." Cloud took a sip of his tea. He looked like he was trying to steady himself. "I have a strange request to ask of you," he said.

"Look around, all I know is strange," I inform him.

"Yeah… Well…" He took a deep breath. "Could I… maybe… stay here… for a few days?"

The boys looked at each other, plots and schemes in their eyes as Sephiroth busted out laughing.

"You so sure you want to stay in this nut house," I ask.

"Just a few days?" Sephiroth let Kadaj go and the boys ran off into the living room. Sephiroth stood and walked over to Cloud. "Sure, you can stay." Sephiroth motions for Cloud to follow. Cloud gets up and follows Sephiroth upstairs.

"No fighting in the house," I scream after them.


	8. Chapter 8: Thursday, May 2, 2013

Thursday, May 02, 2013

I roamed around the house completely bored. Sephiroth had left early this morning, which meant he was out plotting and scheming somewhere. I gave up trying a long time ago. Luckily I convinced the boys to behave themselves a little, it's not hard when you tell them if they behave, Auntie Aranel may let them play on the PS3 when she got there.

So they sat there in the living room like perfect little angels watching TV, which worried me more then when they hid out in their room being extra quite. I walked into the living room to check on them after I made myself cup of peppermint tea and saw Cloud sitting one the couch looking through on of my many photo albums.

"Nosey," I teased.

"Sorry… just looking…"

I looked over his shoulder to see he was looking through Sephiroth's and my wedding pictures. "Damn I looked good in that dress. Hated at the time."

"You don't look much older than this picture."

"Sucking up gets you nowhere," Kadaj says, "I would know, I've tried."

"When," I demand. The doorbell rang and the boys went insane, "Aunt Aranel," they all yelled as they jumped up off the floor and ran over to the door. Yazoo opened the door and jumped into my sister's arms.

"Good to see my favorite little monsters," she smiled, "been up to no good I assume?"

"We were good this morning," Kadaj informed her.

"And what about every other morning," she asked.

"Did you bring the Playstation," Loz asked. Aranel hugged the bag hanging by her side, "I don't know…" she said, "What's the capital of Nebraska?"

"Trick question," Yazoo protested, "there's no such place." Yazoo grabbed at the bag and Aranel surrendered. "Don't let Kadaj hook it up, I don't want to have to replace it again," I demanded.

My sister made her way over to the couch, "Who's the dude?"

"Cloud Aranel, Aranel Cloud," I introduce. Cloud stands to shack Aranel's hand. She looks him over, "Gay."

"Aranel!" The boys start laughing. "Well he is," she protests as I drag he into the kitchen. "So what's he doing here," she asks, "Isn't he like your hubbies enemy or something."

"There behaving for now. He's staying here for awhile."

"So or something than."

"Aranel please, the boys do not need anymore ammo. Last night they thought we were going to eat him."

"HA!" Aranel moved back into the living room. "So are you planning on a freaky three way between my sister and Sephy?" Cloud's face turned bright red. "For the love of the gods Aranel," I yank her back into the kitchen as Loz tries to ask me what a three way is.

"When your older," I yell.

"Oh come on, he looks twelve. I think it's time he knows about this stuff," Aranel says.

"Then he can ask his father," I protest, "and you can stop harassing my house guest."

"Cool your jets sis I'm just messing with him," she smiles, "but his total gay."

"Yeah… I know."

Later

Cloud sits in the breakfast room as Aranel and I buzz about the kitchen fixing dinner. Sephiroth comes in the backdoor, "Good Evening love," he says giving me a kiss, "Aranel…"

"Sephiroth…"

He makes his way through the breakfast room to the living room where the boys are still playing away at "Injustice". "Cloud is totally checking out your man," Aranel whispers to me. I jab her in the rib with my elbow. "So what have you been plotting Sephy," I call to my husband.

"Nothing"

"Bullsh…" I jab my sister again. "Behave," I whisper to her.

"You," she jabs back.

"You know I'll just stop any plans you have," Cloud informs. Sephiroth laughs to him.

"Unless it involves a bottle of lube," Aranel mumbles. "Will you please…" I demand meeting her tone. I hear Cloud snicker from the other room.

"So Cloud," Aranel begins. I fear where this is going. "Are you a top or a bottom?"

"Oh my gods," I whine as Sephiroth starts laughing again. I can just imagine how red Cloud must be.

"Mommy what is Aunt Aranel talking about," Kadaj ask.

"Well you see son," Sephiroth begins, "When a man and another man love each other…"

"SHUT IT! SHUT IT NOW," I yell. Aranel is on the floor laughing at this point and Cloud has retreated upstairs, red as a tomato.

"Gods help me," I moan to myself, turning back to fixing dinner.

After Dinner

Aranel, Cloud and I sit in the living room watching Moulin Rouge. The boys had long since gone to bed and I know no idea what Sephy was up to. All I knew was that he was supposable upstairs in our room.

"She's an idiot," Aranel proclaimed, "She could have run off with him first chance she got and left that dame Duke high and dry."

"She was trying to protected him," Cloud protested. "He threaded to kill Christian if she didn't stay."

"I'm with Aranel on this," I say, "She's an idiot." Cloud sighs heavily, "They could have run anywhere and he would have found them. His a Duke, his probably got eyes and ears everywhere."

"I don't know, Sephy hid from you pretty well," I remind him.

"Yes, but I found him eventually didn't I."

Aranel laughs, "Use your gaydar did you."

"Quite both of you! I love this scene." Cloud and Aranel go quite for about .5 seconds.

"I didn't need gaydar to find Sephiroth." Aranel throws her hands up in the air, "I Win!" I roll my eyes, "It doesn't mean anything Aranel shut up!"

"You just don't want to admit that pretty boy here just might have a thing for your man and that's why his hanging around."

"What do I care," I yell, "So what if Cloud has a crush on Sephiroth he wouldn't be the first guy." Cloud starts to blush and brings his knees up to his chin.

"My Gods you are bucking for a three way aren't you?!" Cloud gets tomato red again as he buries his face into his legs.

"Ignore her Cloud, she just wants to watch," I tease.

"Ew! No!" This shuts Aranel up… for awhile anyway. "Okay maybe I want to watch a little."

Cloud stands up and puts his hands oh his hips, "If I admit I have a crush on Sephiroth will you shut up about it?!"

Aranel stares at him. "You don't have to admit anything Cloud now sit down," I demand. Cloud sits back down in the floor in front of the couch.

"And I already knew that," Sephiroth calls down from upstairs, "and no I'm not interested!" Aranel starts laughing again, Cloud buries his face back into his legs and I roll my eyes. So much for movie night…


	9. Chapter 9: Friday, May 3, 2013

Friday, May 3, 2013

I rolled over trying to go back to sleep, I did not want to get up. My boys had other plans though.

"Your not getting lucky Cloud," I heard Sephiroth yell, "Why are you even still here?"

"I've got nowhere else to go," Cloud yelled, "You happy now! Tifa kicked me out!"

"So you came here?"

I sigh, forcing myself to get up and head downstairs.

"Yuffie's on Tifa's side and I don't want to ask anyone else for help."

"So you came here?"

"Leave me alone!"

I make my way into the kitchen to make myself some tea. I get my favorite mug and my teapot down from the cabinet.

"Don't you have any other friends," Sephiroth asked.

"I said leave me alone," Could demanded. I put water in the teapot and put it on the stove.

"What about that stupid looking red-head," Sephiroth pondered, "What was his name?"

"Reno's gonna take whatever side Yuffie takes. His completely whipped," Cloud proclaims. I look up in the freezer and grab an ice cream sandwich, "Life's too short," I mumble to myself.

"Well you could always ask Shinra," Sephiroth suggest.

"Hell No," Cloud yells. I pull a tea bag out of the My Little Pony tin Aranel got for me last Christmas.

"I just don't understand why you would come here of all places," Sephiroth says. "It's kind of delusional."

"Your delusional," Cloud fires back. I pour the hot water over the tea bag in my mug. "Your delusional… he's delusional…" I put the teapot down, taking the mug in one hand and the ice cream sandwich in the other I head through the breakfast room to the living room. "And my children are taking apart the stereo…"

"I wanted to know how it works," Yazoo said frustrated, smacking one of the speakers with a wrench. I sit my tea and ice cream down on the end table and grab Yazoo's arm, pulling him up to his feet. I drag him through the house to the backdoor.

"Out," I demand, "All three of you!" Kadaj and Loz drag there feet to the back door. "Good going Yazoo," Kadaj whines. The boys make there way into the backyard. I shut and lock the door behind them. I pick an empty milk jug out of the recycling bin and carry it to the breakfast room.

"One of you delusionals clean that up, fill it with water and stick it on the back porch for 'em," I demand, "And lock the damn door."

"You're really going to lock them out of the house," Sephiroth ask.

"Yes," I say.

"What if they have to use the bathroom," Cloud asks.

"Don't care"

"And what do you plan to do in the mean time," Sephy asks me.

"Fix My Stereo!"

Later

With the boys stuck outside, it turned out to be an all right day. Well minus Sephiroth and Cloud bickering at each other and having to put the stereo back together. I decided to send Sephy out Wutaiinese* for dinner, if only to end the auguring for a little bit. I took this time as an opportunity to get a relaxing bubble bath in. I was finally relaxing when I hard a crass come from downstairs followed by Kadaj's maniacal laughter.

"What know," I wonder aloud. I get out of the tube and pull the stopper. Drying off, I walk back into my bedroom to get into my pjs. All the while I hear Cloud trying desperately to calm the madness downstairs.

Once I'm in my pjs I make my way downstairs to see Cloud hog tied in the living room, a proud look on Kadaj's face. "They tricked me," Cloud said. A pleading look in his eyes.

"Yeah they do that," I inform him. "Alright, untie Cloud and go get washed up. Your dad will be back with dinner soon and all three of you are covered in sand."

"We buried Loz," Yazoo informs me.

"It wasn't as much fun as they said it would be," Loz pouted.

"I don't want to untie him," Kadaj protested.

"Too bad do it anyway," I demand. Kadaj sighs and does as his told. Then the three boys disappear upstairs.

"I would say sorry," I said helping Cloud up, "But I told you to keep the door locked."

"They said they were out a water." I shake my head, "Never trust my little monster hun, they are Sephiroth's kids after all."

I head into the kitchen to start gathering plates to take to the dinning room. "Help me out," I ask of Cloud. "If you're going to stay here you may as well be of some use."

"Fair enough," Cloud says coming to help. Just then Sephiroth comes through the door with two bags full of food. "Dinning room," I call. "I know," He groaned. "He doesn't like going out much does he," Cloud asks. "Nope," I say, "That's why I always send _him_ after the take out."

Cloud and I laugh as we hear the boys run back down and into the dinning room.

***Note:** **Incase your not too familiar with the FFVII universe, Wutaiinese would be like Japanese or Chinese. So basiclly I sent Sephy out for Asian takeout.**


	10. Chapter 10: Saturday, May 4th, 2013

**Today's events are told mostly thought Kadaj's POV. I thought it would be fun to write through the eyes of a 5 yr old psycho =^_^=**

* * *

Late Night Friday, May 3, 2013

I roll over for the umpteenth time. I have no idea what Mommy and Daddy are doing, but it doesn't sound fun. It's all this weird moaning and calling the gods. I think I heard Daddy call that weirdo Cloud's name, but I couldn't really tell with the pillow on my head. And Mommy kept saying yes over and over.

"What on Gaia are they doing," I yell. I toss my pillow across the room. It hits Loz in the face.

"Ow Kadaj! What is you problem?"

"Don't you hear that?"

"Not till just now…"

"What's going on Loz? I don't like it." Loz laughs at me. I know he knows something I don't, but he won't tell. His mean like that sometimes.

"Don't worry little brother," He says, "Go back to sleep."

"I can't sleep," I yell. I get teddy and put my hands over my ears. It doesn't help… "That weirdos in there with them."

"So what," Loz says. He pulls the covers over his head. "So what if he's hurting them? Mommy said Cloud didn't like Daddy. She kept telling them not to fight." Loz laughs at me again. "Stop laughing," I scream.

"Then shut up," he says throwing my pillow back at me. He rolls over and pulls the cover back over his stupid head. I lay back down with the pillow over my head. It still doesn't help. "Stupid Cloud," I lean over my bed. "Yazoo," I yell.

"Leave him alone Kadaj," Loz tells me. "I wasn't talking to yoAHHHHH." He laughs at me again. "That'll teach you to lean over the edge dummy." I charge at Loz and beat him with his pillow.

"What's going on?"

"Dummy here fell of the top bunk."

"Stop calling me dummy Loz!" I go to pound Loz over the head, but Yazoo stops me. "Yazoo!"

"Stop it little brother." I turn around and see the earphones in his ears. I yank my hand free and scream at him.

"I can still hear Kadaj," he says, "Well I can still hear your big mouth at least."

Loz laughs again, "He called you big mouth." I smack him with the pillow.

"Go back to bed," Yazoo says, "Both of you." I stomp back over to mine and Yazoo's bunk bed and climb up the leader. "I hate both of you!"

"We love you too Kadaj," Yazoo says. He gets back in his bed, "Now go to sleep."

Saturday, May 04, 2013

I stomp downstairs dragging teddy behind me. Mommy's in the kitchen fixing her tea. "Good morning Kadaj," she says. I just stare at her. "What is it?" I toss teddy at her, "What were you and Daddy and that weirdo doing last night!"

She just looks at me. "Oh gods…" I cover my ears. "Kadaj," she sits on her knees and grabs my hands. "Hunny… I uh… sorry."

"Sorry! What were you doing!"

"I'll tell you when you're older." I stomp my foot and go get teddy. I'll go find Daddy. He'll tell me. I look around the house, but I can't find him. "Where's Daddy!"

"He's in the backyard Kadaj," Yazoo says. I run to the backdoor, swing it open and see Daddy with that weirdo fighting. "Daddy!" I run over to him.

"What is it Kadaj, I'm busy."

"I want to know what you and Mommy and that… Chocobo head were doing last night!" They both just stare at me. Then they look at each other.

"Look at the time," Cloud says. He looks at his watch, "Think Angel'll have breakfast ready?"

"Most likely," Daddy says, "And I was getting bored anyway."

"Me too." They walk to the backdoor. "Daddy!" I run after them. I will know what happened. I run into Loz going through the backdoor and fall down. "Get out of my way you big monkey!"

"What's your problem Kadaj?"

"My probabelm is that no on will talk to me!"

"I'm talking to you." I scream at him. "What did I do now," he ask me.

"I want to know what Mommy and Daddy were doing last night and no one will tell me not even that stupid head Cloud!"

Loz looks at me funny then he laughs at me. "Stop laughing!" He takes my hand and drags me back into the backyard. "Let go!" He stops at the sandbox and forcing my to sit down. I cross my arms and legs. I want look at that big stupid head.

"Okay Kadaj," he says. "I'll tell you, but Mommy and Daddy can't know I know okay."

"Know what?!" He sits down in front of me. "Okay, so some of the 5th graders talk to me at school cuz they think I'm older than I am right. And they told me some of the stuff they learn about in class, stuff they think I already know. And I don't want to be uncool cuz I like the kids in my class think it's cool cuz the older kids like me."

"Get to the point!" He gets a big, goofy grin on his face. "I think that last night… Mommy and Daddy and Cloud… were having sex…"

"What's… sex…"

"I don't really know," he says, "All I know is the 5th graders learn about changes. And some of 'em looked it up on the Internet. Makes 'em giggle a lot."

I just stare at him; I think he's lying. He just said he had no idea what he was talking about and it's not the first time his lied to me. "You're a stupid face," I tell him and run inside.

"Mommy Mommy Loz is a big fat liar! He said you and Daddy and Cloud were having sex!" I run upstairs as fast as I can. As much as I want to see Loz get in troubles, Daddy's scary when his mad.

"LOZ," I hear Daddy yell. That stupid face is gonna get it now.

**Angel's POV**

Oh Gods what have I done. How could I be so stupid? And just how did Loz know anything about sex?

"I just heard it at school," he tells us. "From the 5th graders. They tell me things it's not my fault." He tries to hold back the tears, but I know his butt must hurt. Sephiroth wasn't exactly kind to the poor nine year old.

"Room," Sephiroth demanded. I couldn't speak, what was there to say. I'm an idiot! Loz ran out the living room and up the stairs. I heard him crying, 'great,' I thought, 'Kaday is going to give him no end hell for this.'

"What do you want to do know," Sephy asked me, plopping down on the couch.

"Well…" I begin, "Looks like your going to have to have the talk with your sons."

"What," he growled, "Why me?"

"Because they're your sons." I got up and dragged the chair I had been sitting in back into the breakfast room.

"Why can't you do it," Sephiroth asked.

"Oh no," I say throwing my hands up. "This is all on you big boy!"

* * *

**From our family to yours... May the 4th Be With You!**


	11. Chapter 11: Sunday, May 5, 2013

Sunday, May 05, 2013

I jump up on the bed, waking my husband from his sleep. He rolls over and I straddle him. "What are you doing," he asks me.

"I never got the chance yesterday with everything else going on," I tease, "So I'll just fit it in today." I clear my throat and wave my hand in front of my face. "May the 4th be with you," I say before pinching his sides, "And Happy Cinco de Mayo!"

"Your sister's here isn't she," Sephiroth ask.

"Ah Duh!" Aranel calls appearing in the doorway. "Miss a chance to party with my sis with some decent alcohol and good Mexican food. What rock did you crawl out from under?"

"Careful sis," I warn, "Your starting to sound like an alcoholic."

"You know me better and so does he," she says pointing at Sephy. "Now where's that bitch Cloud?"

I sigh, "He locked himself away in the guest room after our little… incident yesterday."

"All day," she asks.

"Most of the day," I respond.

"Boy needs booze more than I do." Just like my sister, fix everything with alcohol… although she does know better. She walks off down the hall to the guest room. "Yo Cloud! Time to come out and play," she teases, "It's Cinco de Mayo baby!" There's no answer. I jump off the bed and follow my sister. She bangs on the door, "Cloud!"

The door opens slowly, "Whoa momma do you look like sh…"

"LIKE YOU really need to… get out of that room…" I interrupt. "Come on Cloud, you can help us cook. You know Aranel here is an amazing cook."

"Gaia's best," she boasts. Cloud sighs, "No I think I should be on my way. Go beg Tifa's forgiveness."

"What she kick ya out for?"

"Aranel!"

"It's okay," Cloud said. He sighs again, "She caught me in a… private situation…"

"Masturbating," Aranel asks. I glare at her.

"Yeah… and ya see when I… ya know… I called out Zack's name." Sephiroth's laugh roared down the hallway. "Who's Zack," Aranel smirked. "He's Tifa's cousin… and my former mentor."

"First Class SOLDER Zack Fair," Sephiroth says joining the rest of us. "Well former SOLDER I should say. Always knew there was something going on between you two besides training." "It was kind of one sided," Cloud blushed.

"So why'd ya call him for? When… ya know," Aranel mocked.

"He came by to see Tifa and well…"

Aranel and Sephiroth busted out laughing. "Ignore them," I tell him.

"I can't believe she kicked you out for that!" Aranel said between laughing fits.

"Tifa's had a crush on me forever," Cloud protest. "I kind of feel bad."

"Don't," I say. "You know we've both had crushes on gay guys before," Aranel informs him, "She'll get over it."

"What gay guy were the you crushing on," Sephiroth asked.

"Chris," Aranel and I said together.

"Your "Brother"?"

"We weren't exactly thinking "Brother" when we first met him," Aranel said sarcastically.

"Your sure she'll get over it," Cloud ask. "Of course," I say, "She'll be fine."

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Tifa sat alone in Seventh Heaven. Her eyes still red from all the crying she's done. She walks over to the jukebox; searching through the songs she spots one and smirks a bit. "Thank you Miranda Lambert," She says starting up the song…

**"Mama's Broken Heart"**

I cut my bangs with some rusty kitchen scissors  
I screamed his name 'til the neighbors called the cops  
I numbed the pain at the expense of my liver  
Don't know what I did next all I know, I couldn't stop

Word got around to the barflies and the baptists  
My mama's phone started ringin' off the hook  
I can hear her now sayin' she ain't gonna have it  
Don't matter how you feel, it only matters how you look

Tifa started to sing along with the song…

Go and fix your make up, girl, it's just a break up  
Run and hide your crazy and start actin' like a lady  
'Cause I raised you better, gotta keep it together  
Even when you fall apart  
But this ain't my mama's broken heart

I wish I could be just a little less dramatic  
Like a Kennedy when Camelot went down in flames  
Leave it to me to be holdin' the matches  
When the fire trucks show up and there's nobody else to blame

Can't get revenge and keep a spotless reputation  
Sometimes revenge is a choice you gotta make  
My mama came from a softer generation  
Where you get a grip and bite your lip just to save a little face

Go and fix your make up, girl, it's just a break up  
Run and hide your crazy and start actin' like a lady  
'Cause I raised you better, gotta keep it together  
Even when you fall apart  
But this ain't my mama's broken heart

Powder your nose, paint your toes  
Line your lips and keep 'em closed  
Cross your legs, dot your I's  
And never let 'em see you cry

As the last choirs started to play, Zack made his way down the stairs. He watched as his punch drunk cousin danced around the bar, a bottle of Jack Daniels in her hand. She screamed when she noticed Zack. "Cloud," he asked. She just pouted her lips and shook her head.

Go and fix your make up, well it's just a break up  
Run and hide your crazy and start actin' like a lady  
'Cause I raised you better, gotta keep it together  
Even when you fall apart  
But this ain't my mama's broken heart

**(I couldn't help myself! The song started playing and I could just imagine this and had to write it. Now back to the main story.)**

* * *

"Yeah I'm sure she's fine," Aranel mocked. She seemed to be in a mocking mood today. She led the way down the hall to the stairs. "BTW the crew sure be here in about an hour or so," She called back.

"Please not her," Sephiroth whined, "anyone but her."

"Aranel's idea not mine," I inform him.

"Maybe I'll stay after all," Cloud said perking up a bit. Sephiroth scoffed and I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Later

"So there we were, surrounded by solders; our backs to the wall, nowhere to go. I took out my sword ready to fight." Isdela always had a story to tell. Her and my sister are treasure hunters. "Your Aunt drew her twin pistols, she could tell by the look in my eye we were heading for a fight."

"Aranel shut her up," Sephiroth demanded. He didn't like Isdela much. He found the vampire girl to be obnoxious and completely idiotic.

"I can control her mouth about as well as Angel here can control your kids," as she started to fix the Chocobo meet for the Tacos.

"Not for lack of trying," I whine, putting the tomatoes in my home made salsa. "Tied 'em up once, but Kadaj just chewed through the ropes and they were off again. Little runts got some sharp teeth."

"She's just kidding," AJ, Lizzy's sister, said to Cloud, "You are just kidding right?"

"No A.J. I'm not kidding," I answered.

"Why would you do that?!"

"Because I love them," I say. Lizzy just laughs. They were behaving at the moment, mainly cuz they were fixatied on Isdela's story. Most of which I was convinced was made up.

"I was moving at lighting speed. Aranel firing into the crowed. Me dodging every bullet, swaying and swinging. They were no match for Gaia's best treasure hunters!"

Cloud looks over at Aranel, "I didn't open fire on solders, they were monsters," Aranel said to him. Cloud groaned.

"So where are you from," A.J. asked Cloud.

"Then we saw him. This great big beast of a man. He had glowing red eyes. His teeth seemed to glow in the darkness. He was ready to bare down on us, But you aunt and I were ready for him."

"It was a T-Rexaur," Aranel whispered, "And she screamed like a little girl."

"I live in Edge with a friend of mine," Cloud answered AJ.

"Is it fun living in the city," Lizzy asked him.

"It can be," he said, "Sometimes, most of the time it's boring though."

"I ran my blade across his face, wiping the smile from his lips. Then Aranel let lose with a barrage of bullets, bringing the fiend to his knees."

"I'd like to live in the city one day," AJ said, going off into one of her daydreams.

"You can barley take care of yourself at home," Lizzy exclaimed.

"I wasn't talking to you," AJ snapped back.

"Down girl," I call to her, "No need to get all huffy."

"Yeah this is a party," Aranel added. "Have a drink and settle in."

"I don't drink," AJ informed her.

"Lame," Aranel scoffed.

"Leave her alone," I demand, "she has her reasons and there damn good ones. So just drop it."

"Sorry…"

"Then I delivered the killing blow. Chopping his head off! And that's how we got this baby," Isdela held out a glowing gold Materia.

"What does it do Isdela," Kadaj asked practically drooling over the orb.

"It summons this great beast, the likes of which has never been seen before in all of Gaia."

"What," Aranel whispered.

"So what brings you out this far," AJ ask Cloud.

"He got kicked out," Sephiroth answered.

"For calling out someone else name when he was masturbating," Aranel proclaimed. Lizzy bust out laughing as Cloud turns a bright red.

"It's a beast so powerful, only the one worthy can summon it… and it can't be beaten."

"We have no idea what that Materia does and you know it," Aranel yells at Isdela.

"She just doesn't want you to know cuz she doesn't want you to get in trouble," Isdela said with a devilish grin. "I on the other hand…" She goes to hand the Materia to Kadaj.

"Don't you dare Isdela," I yell at her.

"Oh come on, what harm could it do?"

"Famous last words," I mumble eyeing her. "Sorry boys, mom says no fun." The boys whine.

"So do you… uh… have a girlfriend," AJ ask Cloud.

"I… uh…" Cloud gets even redder.

"Give it up AJ," Aranel said. "This one likes boys." Cloud's almost in the floor. He looked like a Bomb ready to blow. Then AJ's ear piercing scream filled the house as she tackled Cloud to the ground.

"Oh my Gods that is too cute! Do you have a boyfriend? Could I meet him? Is he as cute as you? Oh I bet you're just too adorable together," AJ squealed. Sephiroth loses it. "AJ get the poor boy," I insist. Cloud looked sunburned, he was blushing so hard.

"He has a crush on someone," Sephiroth said when he was done laughing. "But I don't think the feelings are mutual," Cloud sighs.

"I could ask for you," AJ offers. "Why don't you just tell him," Lizzy suggest. Cloud whines. "Okay dinners ready," I say, "AJ off Cloud. Dinning room… lets go." We all head toward the dinning room.

"Who wants Margaritas," Aranel ask carrying the pitcher in.

"When did you make Margaritas," I demand.

"When you weren't looking," She smarts off handing me a glass. "Sephy?" He groans at his pet name falling from Aranel's mouth. She smiles and hands him a glass. "Lizzy?" "No thanks." "Kay… I know your not drinking," she says to AJ.

"Drop it," I demand.

"Cloud," she asks, "drown your sorrows?"

"Yesssssss…" he says taking a glass. "Me and Isdela. Happy Cinco De Mayo Everyone!"

* * *

**Note: I don't think poor Cloud could be anymore embarrassed than he was in this chapter. And I really couldn't help adding in the song. It just fit so perfectly.**


	12. Chapter 12: Monday, May 6, 2013

Monday, May 06, 2013

I fumbled around the kitchen, my sister sitting in the breakfast room with Sephiroth. I thought she had had a bit too much to drink the night before and made her butt stay over. Sephiroth was more than happy to let her take her chances after having to deal with Isdela. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and turned to see a rather disheveled Cloud make his way into the breakfast room.

"Uhhhh my head," he whined. Aranel laughed a bit. "Shut up this is your fault… you and your Margaritas."

"You were more than happy to have 'em last night," she protested. "Don't be a pussy!"

"Bitch," he snapped at her. She got up and slapped him on the back of the head. "Love that you've grown a pair, but call me that again and I swear," she threatened.

"Even if it is true," I mumbled. She shot a glare back at me. "Even if it's true," she said. Cloud whined again, which got him another smack to the head.

"So Cloud," Sephiroth began, "How's your head?" Cloud just stuck hit tongue out at Sephy and sat down at the table.

"Mama Mama Mama," I heard yell across the house. Kadaj ran into the kitchen and glared at me. I glared back. "What," I demand. "Yazoo and Loz are being stupid again. Keep saying something about revenge of the sixth." It was at that moment I realized my five year old had never seen Star Wars… what kind of nerd mother am I?

"No," I heard Seph say, "I know that look and the answer is no."

"Boys," I call upstairs.

"What," I heard yelled back.

"Who wants to watch Star Wars?" You would have thought I'd told them Christmas came early. Loz and Yazoo's screams of excitement could be heard in the next town over. They rushed down the stairs and into the living room.

"I said no," Sephiroth protested.

"Sorry babe," I said taking Kadaj's hand and leading him into the living room. "This is one battle you're not going to win." I saw Cloud grin like the Cheshire Cat. "Sit your little butt down and let your brothers educate you monkey," I say to Kadaj. He joins an over excited Yazoo on the couch while Loz loads up the DVD player. That's when the doorbell rings. I go over to answer it and find a rather attractive dark hair man on my doorstep.

"Is Cloud here," he asks.

"Yeah…" I say, "Cloud! It's for you." I hear him whine as he makes his way to the door only to stop mid stride. His eyes go wide as he looks at the dark headed man, "Zack…" he sighs. I hear my sister cackling like a maniac in the next room.

"Just how in Gaia's name does everyone know where I live," I ask myself. "Sephiroth!"

"I haven't done anything yet." I shake my head and usher Zack into the house.

"Star Wars," Zack notes as the familiar music starts up.

"I've never seen it," Kadaj confesses.

"I have a code to live up to," I say to Zack as I turn to rejoin Aranel and Sephy in the breakfast room. I have a few questions to ask my husband. The room goes quite for a few moments except for the movie.

"Seph," I snap, "You Me Office NOW!" He sighs, he knows his in trouble. "Good luck," Aranel smiles. He flips her off. We make our way upstairs to my office. "Just what have you been up too," I demand as I close the door.

"Nothing," he insists. "Oh really," I mock, "Last I checked we weren't listed in the phone book."

"People have ways of finding me. I can't help that. Comes with being a villain I think."

"So I should sweep the house for bugs," I asked mockingly, "Try and find that villain GPS that leads everyone here!"

"Don't mock me," he growls.

"Stop plotting, leading all of Gaia to our doorstep and I won't!" We stare at each other intensely for a few moments. "You know you're sexy when you're mad."

"Damn it Sephiroth," I turn and jerk open the door to find Aranel on the other side. She straitens up and stares, bug eyed for a moment. "I was not just listening in on your conversation in hopes of violence," she says. I just glare at her for another moment before she goes running down the hall back downstairs. I turn back to Sephiroth who is suppressing a smile. I shake my head and head downstairs myself.

* * *

Later

Aranel, Isdela, Cloud and I sat in my room, hands held tight. My heart's racing.

"And the winner of RuPaul's Drag Race," we heard from the TV.

"Oh gods I can't take it," Isdela says.

"And the next Drag Superstar."

"Just say it Ru," I whine.

"Hush," My sister insists.

"Miss Jinkx Monsoon." And the crowd goes wild! We start screaming at the top of our lungs. Sephy sits back on the bed, covering his ears. He wasn't too happy when we told him he had to watch the reunion/finale with us.

"Why can't you watch this downstairs," he asked.

"Because the beds comfier," I had told him. What made it worse is that Isdela had written JiLaska on his hand in permanent marker. Zack just laughed at us. He had joined us about half way through wanting the last pieces of pizza. We told him he could have them if you stayed. He was more than happy to sit in if it meant he could spend time with Cloud. Come to find out, Zack had always had a thing for Cloud as well but had never come clean before they went their separate ways. Once that was out in the open they spent a good hour or better making out in the guest bedroom. Aranel and Isdela were convinced that's not all they did…

"You think you'll ever be on that stage Chocobo," Zack asked.

"Not a chance," Cloud said, leaning on Zack's shoulder.

"Oh why not," Aranel asked.

"Not my thing."

"Can we turn it now please," Sephiroth begged.

"Oh ya big baby," Isdela teased.

"What is going on in here," Kadaj yelled from the doorway.

"Oh no," I laughed, "Sorry baby, didn't mean to wake you." I jumped down off the bed and picked Kadaj up into a hug. He whined a bit, but threw his arms around my neck and leaned his head into my shoulder.

"You guys camping here tonight," I ask the group.

"I got the couch," Isdela called running past me.

"Not if I get there first," Aranel replied chasing after her.

"Never seen anyone that excited about sleeping on the couch," Zack noted.

"It's a pull out," I say, "And it's not that bad."

"Guess this means we get the guest room," Cloud whispered into Zack's ear.

"One suggestive sound from that room and I swear," Sephiroth threatened. They weren't listening. "Leave it," I said turning to cross the hall. I put the already sleeping Kadaj back in his bed. It alwaysed amazed Sephy how I could claim the ladder on the buck bed holding Kadaj. "Good night my little one," I whisper and give him a kiss on the cheek. Hopping down I watch as Cloud and Zack make their way to the guest room.

"Night," they said in passing. "Night boys," I say heading back to my room. Sephiroth is in the bathroom feverously trying to get the marker of his hand. "This is payback isn't it," he asked.

"If I say yes," I tease, "Do I get to have a little fun before we go to bed?" He scowls at me. "I'll take that as a no." I turn of the light and crawl into bed. I feel the mattress sink as Sephy crawls in next to me. "You can have whatever you want love," he whispers to me. I smile; forget Cloud and Zack. This is my night.

* * *

**Me: I think I should change the rating on this…**

**Sephiroth: Well if your sister would watch her mouth.**

**Me: You are no better.**

**Sephiroth: It's almost expected of me.**

**Me: Whatever**

**Sephiroth: I am happy Jinkx won though. She's funny**

**Me: Me too! It's Monsoon season =^_^=**


	13. Chapter 13: Tuesday, May 7, 2013

Tuesday, May 07, 2013

"So what your saying is… you never had a crush on Sephy," I ask for the third time.

"No," Cloud repeated, "I mean I idolized him back when he was a General before… you know. I always thought he had a thing for Genesis."

"I never had a thing for Genesis," Sephiroth groaned, "Or Angeal or Zack or Anyone."

"Oh come on babe," I say, "There must have been someone."

"Nope," Zack answered, "He was really career driven in those days."

"Ahhhhhh. So I made your heart melt?" Sephiroth smiled at me. "Good morning everyone," Isdela said walking into the breakfast room. "You two boys have fun last night," she teased Zack and Cloud. Cloud blushed like mad.

"You don't have to be embarrassed love," Zack said, "I think everyone here was routing for us."

"Not everyone cared," Sephiroth corrected him. I rolled my eyes. That's when the doorbell rung for the first time today. I glared over at Sephy and he sighed. "I'll get it," Isdela volunteered. She ran to the door.

"Zack told us Cloud was here," I heard from the door. No answer from Isdela. "Hey Vincent's here," Zack smiled pulling Cloud toward the door. "See it wasn't me this time," Sephiroth said. "Hey Vincent… Tifa," I heard Cloud say. I saw my sister turn around on the couch, but she didn't start picking like I though she would.

"Hey Isdela," she said, "You okay?"

"nfernoa obnvocerahio cvernoaqv,"

"What," I groaned. I got up and headed into the living room to see a bug eyed Isdela staring at the dark-haired man clothed in red and black. "Can they come in," Cloud asked.

"Sure," I answered. Our two new guests made there way into the house. Isdela watched as the dark-haired man walked in. "Here we go again," I heard my sister say. Finally Isdela snapped out of her trance and grabbed the man's arm.

"I'm Isdela. Did he say your name is Vincent? That's hot… your hot… love me?" Aranel sighed. "Um," was all Vincent said. Cloud laughed, "He's not really a relationship kind of guy."

"I don't need him to be," she hissed, "I just need him to pop a baby in me now." Vincent's eyes got wide. "I don't think he's interested Isdela," I say. She glares at me. Aranel walks over and tries to pry Isdela away. "Come on… let go!"

"No… I don't want to go," she said getting drug away by Aranel, "Love me please?!" After another moment we hear the backdoor close. "Well that was fun," I say.

"Um…" Vincent says trying to regain himself. "Tifa has something she'd like to say." Tifa stood there pouting for a moment. "I'm sorry I got mad," she whines.

"And," Vincent persists.

"And I'm sorry I kicked you out."

"And…"

"And seeing as you two look to have gotten together… I'm _happy_ for… you" Cloud smiles, Zack sighs, Tifa looks mad as hell.

"Okay not that I don't love all of you," I begin, "But I would like if I could get my house back to… whatever I consider normal."

"I guess we should be heading back," Cloud said, "Let me get my things." He ran upstairs to pack and before too long the group was on their way out the door.

"Well not that that's over with," Yazoo said, "Can I have my own room? Loz snores really bad and Kadaj…" he looks over at his baby brother, "Well his Kadaj."

"What," Loz cries out, "No way! If anyone should get his own room it should be me, I'm the oldest."

"I should get it cuz I'm better than all of you," Kadaj screams. I look at my boys for a moment. "No"

"No to who mommy," Yazoo asks. "No," I repeat. I retreat up to my office to escape the on slot of questions I know are coming, leaving Sephiroth to deal. He won't be happy, but at that moment I was just happy to have my house back.


	14. Chapter 14: Wednesday, May 8, 2013

Wednesday, May 08, 2013

I sat on the couch with Sephiroth watching TV. Aranel and Isdela left not long ago. Something about a new treasure Isdela had read about. Personal I think she's off to spy on Vincent and my sister just tagged along in some attempt to keep her friend out of trouble.

"Glad to have the house back," Sephiroth asked.

"Yeah," I answered, "It's nice and quite." I sat for a moment before I realized what I said. "Sephy?"

"Mmm?"

"Where are the boys?"

"Upstairs I think…"

"Oh my gods!" I run up the stairs, down the hall to the boys' room. There I found the three of them huddled together in the middle of the floor. "What are you three up to?"

"Nothing mommy," Yazoo said, a big smile on his face.

"Yeah, were just playing," Kadaj added. I glared at them for a moment. "Loz…" I say. He fidgets for a moment before showing me the gold materia Isdela had showed them a few days ago. "Did Isdela give you that?"

"No mommy we…"

"Shut it cry baby," Kadaj demand. I snapped my fingers, "Give it here… NOW!" Loz straitened up and walked over to the door. Kadaj and Yazoo whined, "You're such a mama's boy cry baby," Kadaj protest.

"Leave me alone!"

"Enough," I yell. The boys jump. "Loz…" He hands me the materia. "Sorry mommy," he says with tears in he's eyes.

"Here we go," Kadaj sighs. I glare at him before giving Loz a kiss on the head and going over to my office to hide the materia away. "Why are you so opposed to them playing with that," Sephiroth asked me. I hadn't even noticed he had followed me upstairs.

"Because they're your kids," I answered. "Now scram! I don't want you knowing where this puppy is either."

"We have a puppy," Yazoo yells. "No dogs," Sephiroth protest walking away from my office. Once again I choose to sit down at my desk and type a bit, putting the materia down on the desk within my eyesight. I'll give it an hour or so and then hide this thing. Sephy and the boys should be bored of waiting by then.

* * *

Later

"So how'd it go," Sephiroth asked as my feet dragged though the bedroom door.

"Apparently… Zelda's a bird now." Sephy just stared at me, a confused look in his eyes. "During on of the scenes, Zelda's ear fell off. So Ganondorf said she was molting, and Link made the comment that she was a bird." More confused staring. "Never mind, clearly you had to be there."

"I'll pass," he said. "Not so sure I want anything to do with whatever show this is."

"Legend of Zelda the Musical dear."

"Massive waste of time for a good cause. Tell me, do you think this makes up for marrying me or something." I glare at him.

"No, I think I like working theater and I like the idea behind the show and you know it wouldn't kill you to support a good cause every now and again."

"I tried that," he smiled, "They called me a villain and then I met you my love."

"You tried to crash a meteor into the plant," I remind him.

"For a good cause. I wanted to rid the world of men like Hojo and start over on a distant star."

"Romantic," I shake my head and turn to chance into my pjs. "By the way, I'm meeting up with Lizzy early tomorrow to work though some things." I hear him groan behind me. I turn to face him, "I would appreciate if you and the boys didn't do anything stupid while I'm gone. No meteors, no materia and I swear to the gods I get a call from the cops to bust you out or one of my babies ends up in the hospital…"

"You'll bury me alive in the deepest, darkest cave you can find," He finished. "You've been using that one for years and I haven't woken up in a coffin yet." He gets up from the bed and makes his way over to me, "And it hasn't stopped me either." He gives me a kiss on the head and walks out of the room.

A horrible feeling washes over me. I run into my office and look in the safe in the closet were I had the gold materia locked away in… gone. "Sephiroth!"


	15. Chapter 15: Thursday, May 9, 2013

Thursday, May 09, 2013

Kadaj sat on the couch, playing on his 3ds. He hadn't played on it in so long I had begun to think he had forgotten he owned one. "Kadaj why don't you go outside a play," ask.

"It's too bright out," he whined.

"That's didn't stop your brothers," I say, "And Yazoo burns worse than you do."

"They're weird." I shook my head and went back to trying to clean up the house a bit before I had to be over at the theater to help Lizzy when Sephiroth came running through the front door.

"I'm not here," he says running up the stairs. I go to follow him, but am stopped by the angry bangs coming from the door. I open it to find Isdela charred and smoky on the other side. "Your husband tried to blow up my ship." "Upstairs," I say stepping out of the way. Isdela chargers up the steps.

"Are her and dad gonna fight," Kadaj ask trying to follow after them. "Oh no you don't," I say grabbing hold of him. "You're going outside with your brothers." I carry him to the back door and set him down on the porch. He tries to follow me back in, but I'm too quick. I shut the door and lock it. Running to the front door and shut and lock it too before heading upstairs myself.

"Isdela," I yell, "I don't care what you do to him as long as you don't try to castrate him or cut his hair again!"

"Oh come on," she said trying to break down my bedroom door. "He behaved himself while it was short."

"He stayed at home and bugged the crap out of me," I reminded her, "and stop trying to break the door. I don't want to have to replace it again!"

"If I remember correctly you got Yazoo out of that little incident so clearly he didn't bug you that much."

"We are not having this conversation," I sigh, "Sephy open this door now!"

"Not until the crazy bitch is gone," he calls to us.

"I will show you crazy bitch," I replay. Sephiroth opens the door right as I'm going to break the thing down myself, taking my kick right in the crouch. "Oh gods," I cry taking my poor husband in my arms. Isdela doubles over in laughter.

That's when we hear the crash come from the boys' room. Isdela and I run across the hall to find the glass on the floor, the window busted in and Loz halfway though the now open window. "Kadaj said there was going to be a fight," he said. "Yeah and I won," I told him. He climbed back out the window and down the drainpipe to rejoin his brothers. I look out the window down at them. "You three march you butts to the back door," I demanded.

"Good going Loz," Kadaj yelled.

"It was your dumb idea," he yelled back.

"You didn't have to go along with it Loz," Yazoo protested.

I ignore the argument and go downstairs to open the back door. I plan on tearing their butts apart before I lock them in there electronic less room.

* * *

Later

I wave my sister and Isdela goodbye and turn to head inside.

"Enjoy yourself tonight," Sephiroth asked from the doorway.

"My sides hurt from laughing so much," I replay. Sephy shakes his head and gives me a kiss on the head. He takes my hand and leads me inside. "So what was so funny tonight," he asked.

I closed the door and followed him over to the couch. "Well one of the actors missed an entrance and they guys onstage started improving," I regale, "And Link started acting like a total rock star. Not to mention his just funny anyway… wait." I get up off the couch and glare at him. "Since when have you cared? Just yesterday you were saying what a big waste of time this was."

Sephiroth shifted in his seat, "Well… I just thought…"

"Is this about earlier?"

"No, not with me that is. I was just wondering if…"

"Oh no," I say, "What did they do now?" I run upstairs and swing open the door to the boys' room. But the room was clean… and the window had been fixed.

"Hello mommy," Yazoo said. "We fixed the window with daddy's help while you were gone and cleaned up."

"I cleaned up the glass," Loz said, a goofy smile on his face. I turn to Sephiroth, "What episode of the Twilight Zone did I walk into."

"The boys' wanted to come see the show tomorrow and they were afraid you wouldn't let them because of the window."

"I don't really care," Kadaj said. "I just got outnumbered." I laugh, not able to hold it in. "I told you it never work," Kadaj smirked.

"It's not that," I correct him, "I'm just soooo not use to this."

"So can we go mommy," Yazoo begs, "Pllllleeeeaasssseeeeee."

"Yeah, of course." Yazoo and Loz jump around in excitement. I can see Kadaj smile, though he tries to hide it. I turn to Sephiroth, "You'll have to bring them though, I have to meet with Lizzy and Isdela to run though the cues before the show okay." He smiles and bows his head.

"Okay bed time," I saw refocusing. The boys crawl into bed and I go around and give them each a kiss before making my way across the hall with Sephy. "Did you really help them with that," I ask when we're in our room.

"We had help," he said pulling out the gold materia and tossing it to me. "It can apparently do whatever you need it to do. I used it earlier to try and crash Isdela's ship…"

"But that backfired," I said.

"She knocked me to the ground and I lost control," he protested, "Not my fault." I just laugh. "But tonight, while we were gone, we found it can also repair."

"Bet there aren't to many of these babies floating around," I say.

"From what I could find that's the only one."

"While I know who's not getting it back," I smile. "Isdela," Sephiroth questions. "Or you," I continue. He sighs, "or the boys," he adds as he sits down on the end of the bed. I pat him on the head. "Good boy," I say.

I take the materia and put it back in the safe. Then I bury the key in a box I put at the very back of the closet. "You really think I want look there," he ask me. I've gotten slack if I'm letting him sneak up on me like this.

"No… I know you'll look here," I say, "But you won't." He looks at me confused. Wither he knows it yet or not… I've won again.


	16. Chapter 16: Friday, May 10, 2013

Friday, May 10, 2013

I let out a sigh of relief when it was all over. It had been a long show and had felt longer. Although I was very pleased with how it turned out over all, regardless of my mess-ups.

"It was awesome," Loz said jumping around.

"You did very well mommy," Yazoo insisted.

"I liked Ganondorf," Kadaj announced.

"You would," Isdela mumbled. Kadaj stuck his tongue out at her. "Alright," I said, "No need for that." I turned to Sephy who just smiled at me. It was hard to believe that a villain's smile could melt hearts… or maybe it's just me.

"What's up," my young cousin said joining the group.

"Ash," the boys yelled. Kadaj and Yazoo jumped up into his arms, knocking him to the ground. I smile and shake me head. "I have to take my cuz home," I say to Sephiroth, "Can you manage getting the boys to bed?"

"But mom," Loz protested, "We want to ride with you and Ash." My little monsters pouts win me over. "See you at home then," Sephiroth asked. "See you at home," I respond. Sephy says his goodbye to Lizzy and makes his way out the door.

"You think you can handle those four," Lizzy asks. I sigh, "With any luck Kadaj will at least fall asleep on the ride over." I collect Ash and my boys and head out the door. "Don't encourage them please," I say to Ash as we're getting in the car.

"When have I ever," he says to me.

"Mom! Loz is squishing me with his big butt," Kadaj protest.

"I am not," Loz yells back at Kadaj.

"Not one more word," I demand turning the car on. Ash just smirks. "Don't encourage them," I say again. Ash throws his hands up.


	17. Chapter 17: Saturday, May 11, 2013

Saturday, May 11, 2013

_But I'm coming out_

_Into the light of day_

_Don't stand in my way_

_I've made up my mind_

_It's time for me to shine_

_This moment is all mine_

_I'm coming out of hiding_

_I'm coming out of hiding_

_I'm coming out_

*Click, "Hello"

"You were dancing around to your ringtone again weren't you?"

"Yes Cloud, Yes I was."

"Hahaha Your adorable Angel."

"That's why you love me."

"Is that it?"

"Oh hush you would be drag queen."

"Once Angel, it was the one time and I was trying to protect a friend."

"And you wonder why Tifa had a crush on you. How's Zack by the way?"

"Amazing as always, he cooked for me last night and bought me a dozen roses. It was too romantic."

"Glad you had a good night. I had to deal with my cousin Ash and my kids."

"That bad?"

"Ash is only four years older than Loz."

"Ouch, sorry."

"Nothing you could do, it's the theater life for me."

"How'd the show go?"

"Good, the guy playing Older Link referenced Holy Grail."

"Hahahaha"

"It's a good cast and crew, and it's a good show. Its just tech week was stressed out."

"I hear it's called Hell Week for a reason."

"Can't imagine where you heard that from…"

"So tonight's the last show?"

"Yeah it was only a two night deal, but it's for a good cause so…"

"Me and Zack might come out and see it. Support the tech ya know."

"Haha that would be nice."

"Who knows maybe we can convince Vincent to come with."

"Then we're lucky Isdela isn't running projection tonight."

"Hahahaha, now I know we're dragging him out. I think Isdela could be good for him."

"Well look at you playing matchmaker."

"Can't help it. I'm happy… haven't been truly happy in a long time."

"Well I'm glad your happy Cloud."

"And I'm glad we're friends. Tifa still isn't talking to me… although Yuffie is."

"Good to hear, you'll have to introduce us."

"Maybe we can talk her and Reno into bringing there kids tonight."

"That be cool, how old are there kids?"

"Axel is six going on seven and Zexion is a year old. He'll be two next week."

"Maybe we could set up a play date. My three need some more friends."

"You mean they need friends."

"Loz and Yazoo hang out with the brothers down the street, Saix and Demyx. But Kadaj hangs out in the house a lot… little vampire."

"Aren't immortal children against some vampire law?"

"He's not a real vampire! I just call him that haha."

"Hahaha sorry, I really shouldn't open my mouth when I've only had like two hours of sleep."

"Go to bed Cloud."

"That's sounds like a good idea…"

"See you tonight?"

"Yeah, see you tonight. Bye"

"Good night"

I hang up the phone and go back to fixing lunch. "Who was that," Sephy asked me. "Cloud, he and Zack may come to the show tonight. And he maybe bringing Vincent for Isdela and Yuffie and Reno and there boys."

"Well I'm so glad you and Cloud are _such_ good friends," he says sarcastically. I glare at him, "There is no need for that." He scoffs. "What? You afraid I'll leave you for some hero?"

"Would you?"

"No dummy," I say, "I love you, have for almost eleven years. Nothing is going to change that." Sephiroth smiles and gives me a kiss. "I love you too Angel."


	18. Chapter 18: Sunday, May 12, 2013

Sunday, May 12, 2013

Cloud and I sat outside the local coffee shop; we had been shopping all morning. Cloud was looking for a birthday present for Marlene and had begged me to come along.

"What does she like Cloud," I ask.

"I don't know," He answers, "It's funny, we live in the same house and I know nothing about her."

"Can you really say you live with her when you spent most of your time not a Seventh Heaven?" Cloud shook his head and smiled, "I guess not," he said.

"Well babe I have to get home. Gods only know what my boys have been up to while I've been gone." I ruffle Cloud's hair as I leave him to his thoughts. I went back to my car and headed home. I crank the car to hear…

I don't know about you but I'm feeling…

"Oh gods no," I yell out changing the station. "Why do I even bother with that station?"It was a never-ending loop of pre-teen music; the problem was it was most likely one of the kids who had changed it. I just couldn't put my finger on which of them was listening to that crap. I knew it wasn't Loz, I thought once it could be Yazoo. A part of me still thought it was, oh how wrong could I have been.

When I got home, I saw Loz and Yazoo in the front yard. "Hey boys," I said heading up to the house. "Hi mommy," they waved back. "What are you two up to? And where's your brother."

"Nothing mommy," Yazoo said, "And Kadaj is upstairs." The boys followed me into the house and head over to the couch to watch TV. I head upstairs to check on Kadaj. As I near the boys' room a horrible feeling comes over me as I hear that song.

_I don't know about you but I'm feeling 22  
Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me but I bet you want to  
Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're _

There was my youngest singing and dancing to Taylor Swift. Where oh where did me and Sephiroth go wrong? Kadaj screamed when he saw me in the doorway. "Hey mommy," he said timidly.

"That has got to be the most degusting and despicable thing I've ever seen you do Kadaj," I say. I hear Sephiroth laugh come from my office. I turn my head to look down the hall, just what does he think he's doing in there? "Turn that crap off," I say to Kadaj. I turn from the boys' room and make my way to my office. There I find Sephiroth reading though my unfinished book.

"Good stuff," he says, "Love the part where he agues with himself in the mirror."

"Sephiroth! It's not finished," I yell, running up to him and yanging the pages from his hands.

"I was just curious about what you're always typing in here. You never let me read any of your books."

"I only have the three," I remind him, "And none of them are really finished."

"And yet you start on the next. You should send them in, try to get them published."

"Don't mock me! I'll send them in… when there ready." Sephiroth just smirks at me and walks out of the room. Stupid villain, always trying to get in my head, mess me up. Sometimes I wonder why I married him. Sephy pulls me from my thoughts when her grabs my arm, turning me to him. He leans down and kisses me.

"Oh yeah," I sigh when we pull apart from one another, "That's why." He laughs, "I mean it though. You should send one of those books off." I smile shyly at him. "Who knows, maybe it'll be a best seller."

* * *

Later

We sat around the breakfast table at my parent's house. Aranel had invited us over because she was cooking for Mother's Day.

"Happy Mother's Day," my boys yelled. Loz handed me the bag they had tried to hide from me on the way over. I smiled, reaching in I pulled out a small picture frame. "I drew the picture," Yazoo said, "And Loz made the frame."

"And I made the card," Kadaj said proudly. I couldn't help but tear up. "Thank you boys," I said giving each of them a kiss on the head. "Now Grandma," I reminded them. They ran over to get the other bag. "Happy Mother's Day Grandma," they yelled running up to her. She pulled out three mugs, each very different.

"We each made you one," Yazoo said, "Mommy said you really liked coffee," Loz announced. My mom laughed, "Thank you boys."

"Food," Aranel announced coming in the back door. The boys yelled and screamed, running over to her. Mom and Dad followed them over. As I got up to follow Sephiroth came over and handed me a small box, "Happy Mother's Day."

I opened the box to see a beautiful emerald necklace. The gems setting had silver wings on either side. "For my Angel," he whispered to me. I wrapped my arms around him. "Thank you love. You really are amazing sometimes," I say.

"I try"

"Hey lovebirds," I hear my sister call. I laugh as Sephy puts the necklace on me. "Nice one Sephy. If only you could be so romantic all the time." He scoffs at her. "By the way, your doing dishes tonight Sephy." I sigh… it's going to be a long night.


	19. Chapter 19: Monday, May 13, 2013

Monday, May 13, 2013

It's been a relatively quite day, that's what had me so worry. Sephiroth had left out early this morning and hadn't been heard from all day. Thy boys and gone over to there friends house around lunch, leaving me alone to worry.

That's when I heard an explosion. It's a good ways out of town, but close enough for us to feel the aftershock. I sigh and walk upstairs. I stand outside my room and dial Sephy's phone. I heard the familiar ringtone come from the bedside table. "Uh huh… that's what I thought."

Next I call Cloud. "Not now Angel kind of busy," he says when he answers.

"My husband?"

"Yeah…" I sigh again. "When you knock him out, bring him home please." I hang up and head back downstairs.

"You know, you should really keep that guy on a leash," I hear.

"I've tried that Lizzy," I say to my friend, "But that worked about as well as tying the kids up." She laughs and gives me a hug. "Cloud bring him home then," she asked.

"Yeah… and when he wakes up his going to find Masamune in pieces on the bed next to him."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"No idea," I sigh, "I should go get the boys before they try to go help him."

Lizzy laughs again and walks down the street with me to Christian and Marceline's. "Mommy," Kadaj yells. "Was that bang Daddy? Is he fighting again? Can we go watch?"

"Yes, Yes and No. We're going home." The boys groan as Marceline comes out to join us. She had her blue-gray hair pulled up in a ponytail. "Hey there Angel," she says giving me a hug, "Lizzy," she hugs her as well.

"Where's Demyx," Lizzy ask.

"He's asleep. Woke up with a fever yesterday. He's a little better today, but I thought it best if he stayed in."

"Can we go in and say goodbye to him," Yazoo asked.

"Oh no," I said, "Last time one of you got sick and gave it to your dad I had to listen to him whine for a week and a half." Marceline laughed, "I'll be sure to give him a hug for you boys okay."

"Okay," my little ones said. They said their goodbyes to Saix and I said mine to Marceline.

"Want me to hang around till Cloud drags Sephy home," Lizzy asked as we walked back the house.

"Yeah," I answered. "I'll need help mutilating Masamune. Besides, you need to catch up on Doctor Who." We both laugh.

"Mama," Kadaj says, "What's Doctor Who?" I stop dead in my tracks. "Lizzy you need to take my geek card from me." She laughs, "It's on Netflix," she says, "We'll just start from the beginning."


	20. Chapter 20: Tuesday, May 14, 2013

Tuesday, May 14, 2013

Sephiroth moaned, grabbing his head. "Where am I," he asked.

"Your house," I answered. He nearly jumped off the bed. "Hello dear," he stuttered. He hung his head, trying not to make eye contact.

"Yep, Cloud brought ya home yesterday after noon after your little explosion. Now I know why you were being so nice to me the last couple of days."

"I was only trying to destroy an old mako reactor," he assured me, "some of Hojo's old assistants were conducting some experiments there."

"Oh so just because they worked with Hojo you thought it had something to do with Janova?"

"It's always mother," he growled.

"You know she's not really your mother right?"

"She may as well be!"

"Don't you snap at me!"

Sephiroth hit the wall behind him. He glared up at me and I glared back. Did he really think that would spook me? He got up and walked out of our room. I groaned, "Sephiroth." But as I called to him I heard the front door slam. I threw my hands up, "Forget it, just forget it."

I walk down the hall to my office and sat down in front of my computer. Writing had always calmed me, but I couldn't get my head to work today.

"Mommy," I heard Loz mew behind me.

"What is it sweetie?"

"Why did daddy leave?"

"He's being dumb again," I answer. "No worries, he'll be back." I knew he would be. There was nowhere else he could go where he wouldn't get the crap beat out of him. Try as he might he wasn't the strongest person on the planet. He's a great swordsmen and an amazing strategist. But he tended to let his pride and stubbornness cloud his better judgment. So he'd wonder around a bit, then come crawling home.

"Promise mommy," Loz asked.

"He always does," I answer.

* * *

Later

"Thanks for looking after the boys," I say to Marceline.

"No problem," she says as I user her into the house, Demyx and Saix in tow.

"But we want to go with you mommy," Loz protested. "I don't," Kadaj said. I threw back my head and sighed. "You so sure about this," I ask Marceline.

"It's fine," She answers. "You go run your errands and go to your meeting. I've got this." I give her a hug. "Thanks" I turn to leave, "Oh and if Sephy should come back while I'm gone… just ignore him for me."

Marceline laughs, "I'll be sure to do that." I smile and shake my head. I'm not really looking forward to tonight, but I had already made promises and at least it got me out of the house. I love my boys, don't get me wrong, but there is only so much of the little demons I can take. They really are too much like there father sometimes and at the moment I wasn't too happy with him.

"Where's Sephiroth," I heard. I hadn't really been paying attention so I didn't see Cloud and Zack sneak up on me.

"Haven't seen him for awhile," I answer, "he gets like this whenever we have a fight, he kind of wonders off…"

"That's what I was afraid of," Cloud said.

"What's he done this time?!"

"Word is his roaming around Midgar," Zack answered. "People are freaking out, they think he's up to something."

I groan, "Look do what you have to, I don't have time to deal with his crap right now. Just… get him home in one piece okay."

"Okay Angel," Cloud smiles, "we won't cut him up too bad."

"Just knock him out or something," I say, "I'll deal with it later. Love you both, got to go." They smile at me and take off. I sigh again, "Sephy… what is up with you?"


	21. Chapter 21: Wednesday, May 15, 2013

Wednesday, May 15, 2013

I lay on the couch half asleep; it had been a whole day since Sephy took off. I would be worried, but I know Cloud and Zack are keeping an eye out for him. Sure something might get blown up in the end, but this wasn't the first time. I was use to the fact that I was married to a villain. It didn't matter to me. Deep down he was a nice guy, a little messed up sure, but all and all.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. That's when I heard the laughter. I recognized Kadaj, but the other was a girl… I opened my eyes and leaned over the armrest on the couch into the breakfast room. She had red hair like mine, but I couldn't see her face. I just smiled and closed my eyes again. Why wasn't I worried that some strange child was in my house?

"Mama," I heard Loz call. I woke up with a jolt. I looked at my oldest for a moment, then into the breakfast room, but there was no one there.

"Mama," Loz called again. I turned back to him.

"What is it love?"

"Is daddy home yet?"

Just then the door opened and Sephiroth walked in. "Daddy," Loz cried. He ran over to Sephy who just patted the boy on the head. Loz smiled up at him before running upstairs. Sephiroth shut the door, turning to look at me.

"Sorry," He said.

"It's okay," I say getting up. I walk over to him, "I know you well enough to know you'll come home eventually."

He smiles down at me and kisses my forehead. We heard the boys come running down the stairs like a heard of elephants.

"Daddy Daddy," They all cried. I smiled and stepped away so they could pounce on Sephy.

"'Bout time you came home," Kadaj scolded.

"Sorry boys," Sephiroth smiled. "How can I make it up to you?"

The three of them looked at each other for a moment, "Ice Cream," Yazoo answered.

Sephiroth laughed, "Alright then." He picked Kadaj up and took Yazoo's hand. Loz took my hand and started leading me out the door. I took a second glance at the breakfast room just to be sure… no one.

* * *

**Note: I've been wanting to right this chapter for awhile because I found that music really is my muse and this song really sums up Sephy and Angel I think. Sephiroth could do all the wrong in the world and I think Angel would still love him. I mean how could you not really it's Sephiroth!**

**"Just Give Me A Reason"**  
**(Pink feat. Nate Ruess)**

Right from the start  
You were a thief  
You stole my heart  
And I your willing victim  
I let you see the parts of me  
That weren't all that pretty  
And with every touch you fixed them

Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh  
Things you never say to me, oh, oh  
Tell me that you've had enough  
Of our love, our love

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

I'm sorry I don't understand  
Where all of this is coming from  
I thought that we were fine  
(Oh, we had everything)  
Your head is running wild again  
My dear we still have everythin'  
And it's all in your mind  
(Yeah, but this is happenin')

You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh  
You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh  
There's nothing more than empty sheets  
Between our love, our love  
Oh, our love, our love

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
I never stopped  
You're still written in the scars on my heart  
You're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

Oh, tear ducts and rust  
I'll fix it for us  
We're collecting dust  
But our love's enough  
You're holding it in  
You're pouring a drink  
No nothing is as bad as it seems  
We'll come clean

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again


	22. Chapter 22: Thursday, May 16, 2013

Thursday, May 16, 2013

Sephiroth sat in the middle of our bedroom floor, papers scattered everywhere.

"What the hell are you doing," I ask.

"Looking over some of the research I found at that Mako reactor."

"Why?"

"Why do you think?"

I left him to do whatever. I wasn't in the mood to deal with his insanity right then.

"Mama!"

"What Kadaj?!"

I turned to see him soaked. He glared at me, "I… hate… my… brothers!"

"What did they do this time," I asked. Although I already knew I didn't want to know.

"We were just testing out our water balloon cannon," Loz answered.

I just shook my head and turned away. "Not in the house," I called back to them as I headed down the stairs. I heard Kadaj protesting my decision, but I didn't much care. As I hit the bottom step, the doorbell rang.

"Who the hell," I pondered. I walked over and opened the door.

"Hi ya sis," Aranel greeted me as she made her way into the house.

"Aranel… Isdela… Why are you here," I ask.

"Oh you know," Isdela teased, "We were just in the area and wanted to stop by…"

"I find that highly unlikely," I said.

Isdela grinned at me. I knew there was more to this then they were letting on.

"You know what, I don't have time. I have to get to the theater." I grab my bag and started to head out. "Seeing as you're here, you mind watching the kids. Loz and Yazoo are tourching Kadaj with a water balloon cannon."

"Where's Sephirella," Isdela asked loudly. We heard a crash come from upstairs.

"Oh you know," I said, "Around…" I turn and headed out the door. I didn't want to imagine what trouble just Isdela and Sephiroth were going to get into while I was gone.

* * *

**Sephiroth: Why didn't you write more today.**

**Me: Because I had to be at rehearsal. **

**Sephiroth: And why did you leave me alone with Isdela and your sister.**

**Me: Well you weren't watching the kids!**

**Sephiroth: I could have been! All you have to do is ask.**

**Me: Sephiroth... dear... could you please get your head out of those papers and WATCH THE KIDS!**

**Sephiroth: Don't yell at me!**

**Me: Get over your mommy issues or I'm making Aranel your personal therapist.**

**Sephiroth: Fine!**

**Me: Fine!**


	23. Chapter 23: Friday, May 17, 2013

Friday, May 17, 2013

I had come home last night to more than I had bargained for.

"So you know that gold materia we found," Isdela questioned as I walked though the front door.

"How could I forget," I mumbled.

"Well I know what it does," Isdela said in a singsong manner.

"It's some kind of do anything materia," I said, "You're a little late to that party Izzy."

"Whatever, check out what I did with it." She pointed over to Sephiroth.

"Oh… My… Gods," he sat in the middle of the living room floor. He was tied up and gagged, Kadaj on his shoulders, Loz and Yazoo dancing around him. But it was the new additions to his body that really caught my eye. "You turned my husband into a Neko."

"Payback Bitches!"

I stared at Isdela for a moment then sighed. "Okay you've had your fun," I said, "You mind turning him back now. I mean I love cats and all, but I don't think I can deal with this."

"Let me think ahhhh… No."

"ot unny Isdla," Sephy tried to say though the gag, "urn m ack!"

"Deal Sephirella! I'll be back in a few days to turn you back," Isdela turned to leave.

"Ah no," I huffed, "I am not dealing with Sephiroth the Neko for a few days."

"Sorry sis," Aranel said following after her friend. "You know how it is. Once her mind is made up…"

"Both of you get back here and fix this," I yelled. But I was promptly ignored. "For… Loz untie your father!"

"But I don't wanna," He protested.

"I said untie him… NOW!"

Loz tensed up for a moment before setting to work untying Sephy. I eyed Yazoo and he helped his brother. Kadaj happily remand on top of Sephiroth's head. That was until Sephy was free of his bindings. Once his hands were free, he ripped the gag off and jumped up, attempting to get to Isdela and Aranel.

"Forget it," I whined, "there gone."

Sephiroth growled in anger. Sensing his anger, the boys bolted upstairs. Sephy just stood there staring out the door at empty space.

"Want a drink," I asked him.

"May as well," He hissed.

We finished off the last bit of Absolute we had before we retired for the evening. Although I didn't sleep much, I kept getting smacked by Sephy's new tail. At one point during the night I had thought about strangling him with the damn thing.

It was rough getting up this morning. Already today I have texted and called both Isdela and Aranel about a dozen times each, but the only response I got from either of them was from Izzy after about the third text. All it said was "Payback's a bitch!" When those two do show back up I'm going to strangle both of them with Sephy's damn tail.

"So how long must I live like this," Sephiroth asked me for what felt like the hundredth time.

"I don't know," I snapped back, "I didn't know the first time you asked me, just like I didn't know last night." I head the doorbell ring and walked thought the house to answer the it, "And when you ask me again three seconds from now I still won't know," I yelled back to him yanking open the front door, "What!?"

Cloud stood before me, carrying a small child with slate colored hair in his arms while a redheaded child hung from his shoulders. "Yuffie demanded some alone time with Reno so they dump Axel and Zexy on me."

"Now is so not a good time sweetie," I whispered to him.

"Angel who's there," I heard Sephiroth call from behind me. Cloud's eyes widened.

"Uncle Cloud," the redhead yelled. "He's got cat ears!"

* * *

"So your sister's friend turned him into a cat person because he tried to blow up her ship," Cloud asked.

"Yep," I answered, "It's been an ongoing battle."

"So that's what he's been up to all these years."

"Yeah, he didn't stop being a villain. He just found someone else to take his issues out on."

"How did all this start?"

"Well… It started with a yelling match," I said. "I don't remember who started it. All I remember of that was Sephiroth called Isdela a moocher and Izzy said Sephy has mommy issues. Anyway the swords came out after that."

"Where'd he get that Isdela is a moocher," Cloud asked.

"I don't think he meant it, I just think he was trying to urk her, which it worked cuz next thing I knew Izzy tried to steal Masamune, so Sephy set some of her shoes on fire. Isdela blinded him for about a week which led to Sephiroth steeling all of Izzy and Aranel's booze which led to the hair cutting incident."

"Whoa whoa whoa," Cloud stopped me, "They cut… his hair?"

"Oh yeah," I responded, "And despite what you may think, his hair does not grow back that quickly. I had to deal with him mopping about for little over a year. Only time he left this house was when Yazoo was born."

"Harsh…"

"That wasn't the end of it. Once his hair grew back, he stowed away on her ship for a year. Made the entire grew think the place was haunted."

"What then?"

"Izzy striped him down to his boxers, dropped him off on the North Continent and made him walk home. That led to a three daylong battle. He got Masamune back, but Aranel knocked him out and her and Izzy wrapped him up in a full body cast and left him on the doorstep for me."

"What then?"

"Things were quite for awhile, we had Kadaj. Normal family stuff… then Sephiroth tried to blow up Izzy ship the first time, failed, got his head busted up, tried again and now his a Neko yay story of my life…"

Cloud just stared at me. "You need a vacation."

"Really," I smarted off, "Never would have guessed."

Cloud just laughed at me. I knew he was trying to be nice, and I really could use a break.

"Oh my gods," Cloud cried out. I turned to see Axel run into the living room. He looked like a Mac truck had hit him. His nose was all bloody, his eye was swelling and it looked like he could be missing a tooth or two.

"What happened," I asked.

"We… were… playing," Axel chocked out. His eyes were red from crying.

"He called me a pretty princess," Kadaj yelled from the doorway to the kitchen. "So I punched him!"

"KADAJ… ROOM… NOW," I demanded.

"Yuffie's going to kill me," Cloud whined.

"Come on," I said, "I'll help you get him cleaned up."

"Is he going to be okay," Yazoo asked me as Cloud carried Axel into the downstairs bathroom.

"He'll be fine sweetie," I assured him. Yazoo smiled shyly up at me.

* * *

I lay in bed thinking about the day, half awake, half asleep. I sighed as Sephy's tail smacked me again. "I can not live like this," I said to myself. I was starting to drift off again when I heard strange laughter out in the hallway. I leaned up on my elbows to look out the door. There she was again, the little redhead girl. She looked like she was playing with some dolls and she was humming. I felt myself smile as I watched her.

"Angel," Sephiroth groaned. I opened my eyes to see him watching me, confusion in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I said turning away from him. "It was just a dream." I head Sephiroth sigh and felt the bed sink as he readjusted. Then that damn tail hit me again.


	24. Chapter 24: Saturday, May 18, 2013

Saturday, May 18, 2013

Sephiroth: So… What are your plans for tonight?

Me: I have a show, and then I'm going to hang out with Aranel and Isdela.

Sephiroth: That's nice… You mind asking them how much longer I have to be like this.

Me: Believe me I will. I can't take another restless night because you keep hitting me with that tail.

Sephiroth: Sorry, the damn thing has a mind of it's own.

Me: I'm not even going there.

Sephiroth: So what show are you working on again?

Me: It's four one act shows put together into on comedy.

Sephiroth: Okay…

Me: Basiclly it plays out like anything and everything goes wrong. You should come see it. You'd love it.

Sephiroth: Not like this I'm not!

Kadaj: Can we come mommy?

Me: Sure! Cloud and Zack are bring Axel and Zexy. I'm sure they can bring you home.

Yazoo and Loz: Yay!

Kadaj: Why can't we just go with you to see Aunt Aranel and Aunt Isdela?

Me: Because

Kadaj: That's not an answer!

Me: Yes it is.

Sephiroth: Why does it have to be Cloud?

Me: Fine! I'll ask Marceline, she's bring Saix and Demyx,

Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz: Yay!

Sephiroth: Great… Just be sure to ask Isdela…

Me: I will ask about changing you back! Now if you don't mind, I have to get these three ready and head out. I promised AJ I'd be there early to run cues.

Sephiroth: Fine, I'll be in my room.

Me: If you change your mind, you know where to find us.

Sephiroth: I won't…


	25. Chapter 25: Sunday, May 19, 2013

Sunday, May 19, 2013

I awoke to a crash this morning. I should have known better than to think that I would have one day free of chaos, especially seeing I had the boys out after midnight last night. I had changed my plans last minute after the show and decided to go to the cast party. It ended up being the boys, Lizzy, Cloud and Zack, Yuffie, Reno and their boys, Marceline with her two boys and myself as well as the shows director and a few of the cast. The whole party was about twenty total.

But alas my boys' are a walking disaster zone and so up I got to deal with the damage. I walked across the hall to there room and found the bunk beds collapsed.

"What happened," I asked holding back a yawn.

"Loz called me stupid," Kadaj yelled.

"I did not," Loz yelled back.

"I'm not dealing with this first thing out of bed! Yazoo," I demanded.

"Loz and Kadaj were arguing about something, Kadaj threw something at Loz and he jumped up on the bunks after Kadaj and well…" He looked over at the bunk beds.

"Kadaj started it," Loz protested.

I just shook my head. I was still too tired to deal with whatever issue they were having this morning. I turned away and headed downstairs. Determined to have a decent nights sleep, I made Sephiroth sleep downstairs on the couch.

"Sephy," I called walking into the living room.

"What," I groaned from under the covers.

"Get up and deal with your sons, I can't."

"Why?"

"Because there your sons," I replied, "And they broke the bunk beds and I haven't had any caffeine yet so deal with it."

Sephy glared at me. He slowly got up off the couch and made his way upstairs. I couldn't help but think how cute he looked with his ears folded back in defeat, dragging his tail along as he made his way upstairs… which reminded me I had to get up with Isdela about changing him back.

I made my way into the kitchen to find something to eat and some Mountain Dew. I could already tell I was going to need a lot of caffeine to make it though the day. Not just to deal with the boys, but I had an awards thing to go to tonight for a local theater group I worked with.

'Great,' I thought, 'Just how I wanted to spend the day.'

I decided on some Lucky Charms for breakfast, poured my glass of Mountain Dew and made my way back to the living room to catch last night's episode of Doctor Who. I was at least going to have some enjoyment today.

"Mommy," I heard. I turned to see Yazoo climbing up on the couch next to me. "Can I watch TV with you? Daddy, Loz and Kadaj are giving me a headache."

I smile at my middle son and hand him my bowl of cereal. "Of course you can Yaz," I say getting up to make myself another bowl. "Be right back." It was nice that at least one of my kids wasn't a complete psycho… although; he had masterminded a few of their schemes. After I made myself another bowl and poured some orange juice for Yazoo I made my way back to living room and started the episode.

That turned out to be a bad idea as both Yazoo and I spent most of the episode in tears and the cliffhanger left me so mad I about flipped the coffee table. The only thing that stopped me was my poor boys sobbing.

"What in Gaia is wrong with the two of you," Sephiroth asked. I hadn't even noticed he had come into the room… or when for that matter.

"The Doctor… and the mean man… and then… Clara… and… AHHHHHHHH!"

Sephiroth just looked at Yazoo like he had two heads. "What… Doctor Who," he asked.

"Don't pick on him just cuz you don't understand," I snapped though my tears. I tossed one of the small couch pillows at him and took Yazoo into my arms.

"Your both strange," he retorted putting the pillow back.

"Don't listen to him baby," I whisper to Yazoo, "Mommy understands."

"What's wrong with him," Kadaj asked.

"Oh man," I heard Loz cry, "You've already watched it."

"Watched what," Kadaj asked.

"Last night's Doctor Who," Loz responded.

"No way! Mommy! We wanted to watch it with you," Kadaj whined. "Start it over Loz."

"AHHHHHHHH!" I pulled Yazoo closer to me and braced myself for two more traumatized children. I heard a loud sigh come from the kitchen and sent an angry stare in Sephiroth's direction. I was going to be a proper nerd mother weather he liked it or not.

"You big loser," Kadaj yelled though his own tears at the TV when the show was over again. "How could you?!"

"So… Is… That… The…" Loz said though his sobs.

"I don't know love," I responded.

"He better not be," Kadaj cried, "I don't like him!"

"Your all giving me a headache," Sephiroth said from the breakfast room.

"Shut Up," we all yelled at him.

He glared at us, ears folded back. I knew he was trying to be intimidating, but he looked just too darn cute! I started laughing, which got the kids laughing, which just made Sephiroth madder… but I could care less. I was starting to like this punishment.

"Did you ever ask you stupid sister and her childish friend when they were coming to fix this," He asked pointing to his ears.

"I don't know," I sighed, "We ended up going out after the show instead of going to hang with them."

"It was fun," Kadaj interjected. "Axel blew bubbles with and old CD."

It amused me how just two days ago, Kadaj had left Axel bloody for calling him a princess, but Axel plays with fire and their best friends. Now surprising, but highly amusing.

"Yeah and little Zexion said his first word," Loz continued.

"Joy," Sephiroth said unenthusiastically. Kadaj just stuck his tongue out at his father.

"I'll call Aranel today and ask okay," I sighed. "Now if you'll all excuse me. I have to go decided what I'm wearing to his awards thing tonight."

"What awards thing mommy," Yazoo asked.

"Can we go," Loz asked.

"Yeah sure," I said, "You coming too Sephy? Free Food…"

"There's food here," He grumbled.

"Should I make you some Tuna then," I asked. His ears perked up and I laughed. "Guess that's a yes. What do you say boys? Tuna sound good for lunch."

They all shook there heads yes and ran into the kitchen. I got up and followed. As I passed by Sephy I reached up and scratched behind his ear. He actually started to purr. The boys laughed at the sight, which caused Sephiroth to fold his ears back again. I could live a few more days with Sephiroth the Neko, he just has to sleep on the couch.


	26. Chapter 26: Monday, May 20, 2013

Monday, May 20, 2013

I was starting to give up hope of ever getting Sephiroth back to normal, and to make matters worse I had just been on the receiving end of whatever had pissed of Aranel this time. How was I to know she is a bad mood? That was no reason to take it out on me and put me in a bad mood as well.

"So what did you're sister say," Sephiroth asked after watching me throw my phone cross the room.

"I don't know," I said, "She was too busy yelling at me for something that I had nothing to do with."

"What's wrong this time?"

"Didn't get that either," I shrugged making my way into the kitchen. I was pasted six and I knew the boys would be home soon. They had gone to hang out with Saix and Demyx. So I needed to do something for dinner, I just didn't know what.

"You want me to cook," Sephiroth asked.

"If you don't mind," I whispered. I was emotional drained from my phone call with Aranel and didn't have the energy to deal with much of anything. Sephy kissed the top of my head and I made my way back into the living room.

"Mama Mama," I heard my boys say as they barreled though the front door.

"What is it," I sighed.

"Can we get a dog," Yazoo asked.

'Why,' I thought, 'I can barely keep you with the three of you and your father.' But I managed to keep my thoughts to myself and sighed. "I'll think about it okay," I whispered.

My three little ones started jumping up and down as if I'd just said yes and raced upstairs. I plopped down on the couch and put my head in my hands. Shacking off the tears that threaten to fall, I regained my composter and turned on the TV. No need to let it get to me.

"Mommy," I heard beside me. I turned to see Loz watching from beside the couch.

"What is it love," I ask.

"What's wrong," he asks me.

"Nothing," I smile, "I'm just tired that's all."

He smiles at me and runs off into the kitchen. No doubt he'll ask Sephy about the dog, but I doze off, rubbing my temples, fighting the oncoming headache. Damn Aranel can be a loud mouth when she's angry. But I knew whatever it was wouldn't aggravate her for too long. It was when she looked pissed and said nothing at all that you should be frightened. That silence spoke volumes.

As I let my thoughts roam I felt a strange peace come over me. I heard a humming from my left. I turned my head toward the sound, but didn't open my eyes.

"Mommy," I heard. I opened my eyes to see Loz standing over me, tear forming in he's eyes.

"What's wrong baby," I ask.

"Daddy said we couldn't have a dog," He cried.

I sighed and sat up. "Well then," I said. "Tomorrow when your daddy out doing whatever he thinks I don't know about. We will go get us a puppy."

Loz's face lit up, "We're getting a dog," he yells running up the stairs. Sephiroth glares at me, he's ears folded back. I just smile. That's when my phone rang.

'Damn,' I thought getting up to retrieve it. 'Freakin' phone can survive anything.' I pick it up to see its Aranel.

I slide the lock to accept the call, "What is it?"

"Sorry sis," She answers, "Izzy left me in a field full of bombs earlier."

I just stand there staring at the wall.

"Your not going to ask are you," Aranel says after a moment of silence.

"I've learn it's best not to ask really," I responded. "No doubt I'll hear some version of this story next time your over."

Aranel just scoffs.

"Speaking of which," I continue, "How much longer I'm I going to have to live with a Neko?"

"Until he apologizes," she snaps.

"This is Sephy we're talking about," I say.

"Yeah," she responds, "So…"

"He's never going to apologize! You can't really expect me to live with him like this forever do you?"

I hear a crash come from the kitchen.

"He apologizes or he gets use to using a litter box," she says proudly. "Only options."

"Please sis just change him back for my sake."

I hear the back door jerk open and then slam shut.

"Never mind," I sigh.

"What? What's going on?"

"You may want to batten down sis," I say, "I think his on his way."

There's a moment of silence and then the line goes dead. "Boys," I call. They come rushing down the stairs.

"What is it mama," Kadaj ask.

"We're going out for dinner," I answer, "Where would you like to go?"

"I thought daddy was cooking," Loz said.

"Yeah…" I say, "Daddy is… well… had something to take care of…"

"He's going to fight Aunt Aranel and Isdela again isn't he," Yazoo asked.

I just stare at them for a moment. "So…. Who wants hamburgers?"

* * *

**Sephiroth: You should read your reviews more often.**

**Me: I know, I should also thank people for there review too. It's nice to know everyone is enjoying this story. Helps feed my Muse and when Muse is happy I write more.**

**Sephiroth: No... I was talking about that one from Isumi from forever ago. Explain the Apple Dash thing.**

**Me: Oh right! Every 'Which Pony are You' quiz I take says I'm either Apple Jack or Rainbow Dash. So I am Apple Dash or Rainbow Jack...**

**Sephiroth: I like Apple Dash better.**

**Me: So do I. Anyhoo... Happy Reading!**


	27. Chapter 27: Tuesday, May 21, 2013

Tuesday, May 21, 2013

I lay in bed arguing with myself. I did not want to get up this morning. But I had promised the boys we would go looking about getting a dog today and I would at some point have to find out were Sephiroth was, although I could put that off.

I lay there staring into space, trying to think of a reason to not get up. It didn't last long though as Yazoo came into the room.

"Mommy Mommy," he yelled. I rolled my eyes and set up. "We're getting our puppy today right?"

"Yeah, we're getting a puppy today," I sighed.

"Yay," he yelled, jumping off the bed and running out into the hall. I got up and started getting ready. May as well get this over with. It's not that I didn't want a dog. I've always wanted a Siberian husky. It was just I knew this family. Sephiroth didn't want a dog and my boys were destructive. I'd be the one to take care of the poor dog.

The boys were already up and dressed. "When can we go get our puppy mommy," Kadaj asked.

"After school," I said. They started to whine. They hated school. "Enough," I said, "You only have a week left and then you have the whole summer to drive me crazy. Now go downstairs, I'll be down in a minute to fix breakfast."

My boys dragged there feet out into the hallway and downstairs. As mush as I wanted to put it off, I knew it would be better to go ahead and try to find Sephy. I picked up my phone and dialed his number. It rang twice before I heard the ringtone come from the other side of the room. Figures he wouldn't take his phone with him.

I hang up and phone Aranel next.

"Don't argue with me," I heard when she answered, "Just fire the damn cannons!"

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't you laugh at me," She snapped. "Tell your husband to let up!"

"I would, but he doesn't have is phone on him," I reply.

"Son of a… What is the point of him having a phone if he isn't going to have it on him?"

"To annoy me. Look just change him back and send him home. Otherwise I'm going to make him care for the dog."

"Since when do you have a dog?"

"I'm taking the boys after school to pick one out. They want a puppy."

"That is the last thing you need."

"No the last thing I need is another kid, the dog I can deal with." I heard a couple shots fired off. "Please tell me those are loaded with tranquilizers and not real bullets."

"Where's the fun in trangs," she asked. I should really know better by now.

"Please bring him home in one piece."

"You'll never be normal again moron," I hear Isdela yell in the background.

"I make no promises," Aranel responded. I hang up and sigh again. This day is going to be hell on wheels.

* * *

Later

The boys would not sit still for nothing. I had to admit, I was pretty excited too. It had been awhile since I had had a pet. It also didn't help that PSY's new song was playing on the radio either. I had to laugh as I watched my boys dance around in the backseat.

We pulled up to the pet story and I about went deaf. The boys jumped out of the car and ran into the pet story. I shook my head as I turned of the car and followed my boys.

"How can I help you," The girl behind the counter asked.

"We're getting a puppy," Yazoo called out.

"Okay," she said, "Right this way."

"Go on you three," I told them, "I'll go catch up."

"Okay," my boys called following the young girl. I got a cart so after we found our new family member we could get all the necessities.

"Mommy Mommy," Kadaj called, "What about this one?"

I get down on my knees to look into the kennel to see my dream dog. A little husky only a few weeks old, big blue eyes calling out to me and my youngest. "Loz, Yazoo," I call to my other two, "What do you think," I ask pointing to the husky.

"He doesn't look like a Goku," Loz said.

"That's a stupid name," Kadaj protested.

"I like him Mommy," Yazoo said.

"Her," the pet store worker corrected.

"Rainbow Dash," Yazoo squealed.

"No," Kadaj protested again.

"Guys," I interjected. "Lets decide if we want her first."

"Yes," they all said together.

"Okay," I say. I turn to the girl helping us. "We'll take her."

The young girl smiled and went to go get the puppy.

"I found her I name her," Kadaj demanded.

"She's our puppy," Yazoo whined.

"If you three don't knock it off and pick a name you can all agree on I'm naming her," I said.

My boys huddled up, whispering among themselves. As the young girl brought the husky around to me, they turned and together said, "Zelda."

I had to laugh, "Okay than. Zelda it is." I gave the puppy a kiss on the nose. "Welcome to the family." Zelda licked my cheek as the boys circled around to start petting our new pet.

"Okay guys," I say after a moment. "We need to get miss miss here a few things." I get up from the floor, picking Zelda up and putting her in the cart.

"What things Mama," Loz asked.

"Well food and a food dish. We need another dish for her water, a collar and a leash. Some toys…"

"Can we pick them out Mommy," Kadaj asked.

"Of course," I replied. "Let's look for a collar and leash first okay." And so we began. The boys picked out a pink collar with a little bow tie on it, a personalized dog tag with the triforce on it, a yellow leash, Darth Vader food and water dishes with a black pet place mat, and a few toys. Sephiroth was not going to be happy with me, but I didn't care. I had gotten just as excited as the boys and Zelda has as happy as she could be. After we paid for everything, to the sum of about 450 gil, the boys helped my put Zelda's collar and leash on her, get all of her things and get ready for what will no doubt be an interesting night.

* * *

A Little Later

I heard the back door open and got up from the couch to see who it was. I should have known it was Sephiroth.

"My guess is you didn't apologize," I said.

His ears folded back, "No," He growled.

"Zelda," We heard Yazoo squeal. The next thing I knew Zelda had rushed though the house and was jumping up to great Sephiroth. He hissed at her. She stopped jumping and looked him with curiosity.

"I thought I said no dogs," He said glaring at me.

"And I say she stays," I responded, "Besides you were out voted."

"By who," he asked.

"Me and the boys."

Our little monsters smiled at Sephy. He looked back and forth between the boys and me, huffed and disappeared upstairs.

"Boys take Zelda out," I say, "We need to train her not go potty in the house."

"Okay Mommy," they said. Loz grabbed her leash and the four of them headed out into the backyard. I, on the other hand, headed upstairs to deal with my husband. I find him sitting on our bed, sulking.

"I expect stupid things from your sister and her friend," he said as I entered, "But not from you."

"Oh your just mad cuz I defied you once again." I teased.

He glares at me again, "Why a dog? Why not a bird or a fish?"

"Oh you'd love that wouldn't you Sylvester."

He growls.

"Oh calm down," I demand walking over to him. He huffs and crosses his arms. I roll my eyes; he can be so childish sometimes. I reach up and start scratching behind his ears. He whines a bit, trying to resist. However, he caves quickly and starts to purr. Leaning on my stomach.

"Your too cute," I say. He growls a bit and I laugh.

"Must we keep the dog," He asks.

"Yes," I respond. He sighs in defeat; I've won yet again. Now if I can just get my stubborn sister and Isdela to change him.


	28. Chapter 28: Wednesday, May 22, 2013

Wednesday, May 22, 2013

I spent most of the morning hiding under the covers. Sephiroth had left early; no doubt he was aiming for a sneak attack on Izzy and Aranel. I also have no doubt that it worked and he was currently fighting off their crew yet again.

I could hear the boys out in the backyard with Zelda. Yazoo had revamped the water balloon cannon and now he and Kadaj were ganging up on Loz. Sooner or later he would come running though the back door crying, wanting me to tell his younger brothers to lighting up. But for now the house was quite… except for the laughter of that little girl.

I was starting to hear and see her more and more, I wanted to be annoyed, but just couldn't bring myself to. Every time I saw or heard her I was happy. It's like the world around me just calmed down for a few moments and I was at peace. I was starting to think I was going crazy… well crazier. I turned over and opened my eyes a bit, seeing the little redhead sitting on the edge of the bed opposite me. I closed my eyes again, listening to her hum, but then it just stopped.

Next thing I knew, Zelda was up on the bed licking my face. I started laughing, picking up the puppy as I sat up. Just as I thought, next to her was Loz, soaking wet, tears streaming down his face.

"Kadaj, Yazoo," I called. My two youngest pecked though the door. "Loz's turn." Loz perked up, jumping off the bed.

"Mom," Kadaj whined.

"Go after him," I said, "The two of you can gang up on Yazoo." Kadaj smiled menacingly and chased after Loz.

"I guess it's only fair," Yazoo whined. He wondered off back down the hall. Zelda looked up at me, her head tilled to the side.

"I think I'm going to take Loz and Kadaj out today," I told her. "We have to go birthday shopping for Yazoo. His birthday is only six days away." I sit and stare off into space, wondering just how I'm going to pull this off when I hear the back door open again. I look over to the door as I hear heavy footsteps make there way upstairs.

"Success," Sephiroth cried appearing in the doorway, no longer a Neko.

"Ah… and I was getting use to the ears," I teased.

"Well I was tired of sleeping on the couch," he whined, "My back was starting to hurt."

"I can't believe that sneak attack worked. It never works."

"And it didn't this time either. I had to fight off a few lackeys as well as Isdela, but I managed to get my hand on this," He produced the gold materia from his coat.

"Good," I said, "Now you can take Yazoo and go dump that in the ocean somewhere."

"Why would I do that," He asked, "And why would I take Yazoo?"

"I need him distracted," I said. "I was going to take Loz and Kadaj out birthday shopping for him today and I don't want him feeling like his left out or anything."

"It's this late in the month," Sephiroth asked, "Already?"

"Yeah. The 28th is only six days away. So I need to go shopping."

"He's going to be eight," Sephiroth commented.

"Yep"

I heard Sephy sigh, as I got ready. "When did they grow up on us?"

"Overnight," I said. I pulled on a gray t-shirt with a cat on it that says Adorkable and a pair of old jeans. I put my hair up in a ponytail and began my search for socks. Most days I ended up mixing and matching pairs because I can never find the mates to most of my socks. Lucky for me, most of my socks match no mater which ones I pair up.

"Let's all go out," I hear Sephiroth say, I can hear the panic in his voice although he hides it pretty well. "I'll distracted Yazoo so you can shop and then we can go for lunch or something."

"O…kay," I ponder just what his up to. "Go tell the boys to come in and change, they've been shooting each other with water balloons again."

Sephiroth rushes out of the room. I put on my shoes and make my way downstairs. Before the doorbell even rings, I open the front door. There stands my sister the lizard woman and Isdela the bunny.

"That's cute guys, but Halloween's still a few months off," I tease.

"Where's Sephiroth," Aranel growls.

"Not here," I lie, "told him to go chuck that materia into the ocean. You just missed him."

Aranel and Isdela look at each other in pure horror and rush back to their ship. I wonder how long it will take them to realize I was cover for Sephy. One because we had already made plans and it's next to impossible to get Sephy to do anything family related, and Two, it's only fair they should be stuck that way for a few days. It serves them right for leaving my stuck an angry Neko for almost a week.

"The boys are upstairs changing," Sephiroth said as I closed the door. "Are they gone?"

"Yeah," I said, "And you owe me."

He sighs in relive and smiles at me, "Thank you."

"Yeah yeah yeah, give me that materia."

He laughs and shakes his head as he hands me the materia. I'll change my sister and Izzy back myself when they show back up. Then I'm getting rid of it once and for all.

* * *

Later

It had been a far more difficult task to shop for birthday presents than we thought, but we eventually accomplished our goal and headed home. The boys were tasked with taking care of Zelda the second we got though the door, time enough for my to get Yazoo's presents up to my room without too much suspicion.

"Help me wrap these Sephy," I ask as he follows me upstairs.

"Whom all are you planning to invite over next Tuesday," he asked.

"Lets see," I start thinking of everyone we could invite as I put the bags down on the bed and start looking for the wrapping paper. "Well Marceline, Christian and their boys, Yuffie, Reno and their boys. Cloud and Zack…"

Sephiroth scoffed, "Why those two?"

"Because Cloud and I happen to be friends."

"Fine just don't say…"

"Aranel and Isdela," I interrupt.

Sephiroth balls his fist, "Why must you invite them?"

"Because Aranel is my sister and the boys Aunt and Isdela is one of my closest friends." Sephiroth kicked the bed, glared at me and then realized it hurt to stand. "Maybe next time you can refrain from kicking things that bite back."

Sephiroth just growled and sat down on the bed. "My guess is your parents are coming too?"

"Yes," I replay, "Why wouldn't they?"

"Who else," He ask.

"I was thinking of asking Reno to bring his friend Rude along and get Cloud and Zack to bring Vincent. Thought that would be a nice distraction for the two of them. Then maybe you three won't be at each other's throats the whole time."

Sephiroth smiled, I knew he'd love that idea. Besides, this was Yazoo's birthday. I was going to have his Aunts and Father fighting during his party, although he would probably enjoy that.

"Does he really need another chemistry set," Sephiroth asked me pulling the toy out of the bag.

"That's Kadaj's gift to him," I respond, "Most likely going to regret that." I take the set from Sephy and start sizing out paper. "Kadaj probably already knows what this is being used for."

"But Yazoo gets a least two a year since his third birthday," Sephy protested.

"I know and I regret each and every one." I wrap the set and put it aside with the card Kadaj picked out. I'll have to get the boys to sign those later.

"What is this," Sephiroth asked distort.

"It's Twilight Sparkle," I say taking the plush toy from his. "It's Yazoo's favorite pony and Loz's present to him."

"Really," Sephy glares at me.

"Yes! Really," I say. "Now hand me that box, I can't wrap her like this."

Sephiroth hands me the empty box out of the back Twilight was in. I put the plush toy in the box and start wrapping.

"What did we get him," Sephiroth asked.

"A book on the history of Gaia and a gift card to Barnes & Noble," I responded.

"A history book isn't a birthday present," Sephiroth insisted.

"It is when your son could read though the entirety of Belle's library and still be bored."

Sephy just shook in head. It really did surprise me some times how little he seemed to know about this own children. Then again, why should it? He is a professional villain after all.


	29. Chapter 29: Thursday, May 23, 2013

Thursday, May 23, 2013

I shouldn't turn the radio on anymore. I can not escape this song.

_Alagamun-lan, weh, wakun, heya, hanun, gon  
Alagamun-lan, weh, makun, heya, hanun, gon  
Alagamun-lan, ari, gari, hanon, kari, he  
Alagamun-lan, we like, we we we like party, hey  
Ichiba, varriya, is hara moru, mashi sondori, yama, varriya  
Yougun, pegi, tur, equa, machen, varriya  
Noga, onku, pega, haga, kunge, nande, varriya  
Damn girl! You're so freakin sexy_

"What in Gaia are you listen to," Sephiroth ask me.

"PSY's new song Gentleman," I answer. "It's on the freaking radio every time I turn the damn thing on."__

I-I-I-I I'm a, I-I-I-I I'm a  
I-I-I-I I'm a, mother father gentleman

"So turn it off," he tells me, reaching around to turn the radio off."

"Don't you dare," I warn pointing the butcher knife in my hand at his face. "I like this song."__

I'm a, I I'm a  
I'm a, mother father gentleman

"Why," he asks.

"I don't know why," I say. "It's catchy."

_I'm a, I I'm a  
I'm a, mother father gentleman_

"It's annoying," He replies. He shakes his head and leaves me be. He exits the kitchen, heading into the living room.__

Alagamun-lan, weh, mikuneya, hana, gon  
Alagamun-lan. weh, sikuneya, hana, gon  
Alagamun-lan, pali, pali, wasa, nelly, neh  
Alagamun-lan, nali, nali, nasa, pali, hee  
Ichiba, varaniya, nori, moli, holy, daddy, chunga, ri  
Varriya, good feeling, feeling good, brutake  
Varriya, gachu, gunya, sorinage, sorinage  
Varriya, damn girl! I'm a party mafia

I hear the doorbell ring as I continue to make breakfast. "Sephy," I call. "Get the door." I hear him get up and the door open, then slam shut. Sephiroth comes running though the kitchen and out the backdoor, followed by bunny Izzy and my sister the lizard girl.

"What's that damn materia," Isdela screams. I just stand there for a moment. __

I-I-I-I I'm a, I-I-I-I I'm a  
I-I-I-I I'm a, mother father gentleman

I'm a, I I'm a  
I'm a, mother father gentleman

I'm a, I I'm a  
I'm a, mother father gentleman

Coming back to my senses I put down the bowl of pancake battier to head upstairs. I promised myself I turn them back and I was going to honor that. I collected the gold materia from under the false floor in my closet in mine and Sephy's room; one of the only hiding places he hasn't found yet, and made me way to the backyard.__

Gonna make you sweat  
Gonna make you wet  
You know who I am, wet psy  
Gonna make you sweat  
Gonna make you wet  
You know who I am, wet psy

"Hey," I called from the back door. Isdela and Aranel turn to glare at me. "Looking for this?"

"You had it," Isdela asked.

I absorbed the materia and turned them back, good as new. Then I unequipped the damn thing and turned to get back to work on breakfast. Isdela and Aranel followed me back into the house.

"You lier," my sister accused. "You said…"

"I know what I said," I yelled. It was early! I'm not a morning person and she knows that. "This was as much payback for me as it was for Sephy. Maybe next time you can find a way to punish him without involving me."

"Sorry," they said in unison.

_I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I I'am a mother father gentleman_

I'm a, I I'm a  
I'm a, mother father gentleman

I'm a, I I'm a  
I'm a, mother father gentleman

"Stay for breakfast," I ask the sulking girls.

"Only if your going to let me help cook," Aranel said. "Your terrible."

"Excuse you, but I've done perfectly fine the last ten years," I argue.

"Only cuz I had to teach you," Aranel responded.

"And you make Sephiroth cook most of the time," Isdela added. "He is a surprisingly good cook."

"What do you expect," Sephy asked.

"Holy Freaking… Sephiroth," I yell. He looks over at me, a mischievous grin on his face. "Stop doing that," I demand. He just shakes his head and goes back to the living room.

"I hate my brother-in-law," Aranel said.

"No you don't," I replied. She stared at me. "You said yourself. He's an endless scores of entertainment." She scoffs. We continue making breakfast in silence for a while, until it's broking by Isdela's scream and the heard of buffalo that is my children.

"Sorry Aunt Isdela," Loz said. "Zelda's just really happy to see you."

"Oh my gods," Isdela gasped. "When did you get a puppy?"

"The other day," Yazoo answered. "Mommy said we could have one."

"Her name is Zelda," Kadaj said.

"I already said that," Loz protested.

"Boys," I cry, "Take her out back for a bit. Breakfast will be ready in five."

"Okay," they said and out they went, followed by Isdela.

"She's never leaving know," My sister said. "You know that right."

I just laugh. I had too much on my mind right now to deal with rather or not I was going to have to give the guest room to Izzy… like whom the heck that little girl haunting my dreams?

* * *

**A/N: Today's entry is short… and very early. A few reasons for that, One: I want to work on a few poster ideas for a musical myself, Superevee, Aranel and Isdela are working on. And Two: Superevee is coming over later and we're marathoning Doctor Who. So I have to do some house cleaning today. But I haven't forgotten you =^_^= and nither has Sephy. Say hello Sephy.**

**Sephiroth: Please tell me Isdela isn't really moving in with us.**

**Me: Really! Now? You can't wait till I'm done with this before you start asking questions.**

**Sephiroth: She turned me into a cat.**

**Me: And you turned her into a rabbit. Drop it… Ha… ignore him. He's not a morning person either. Anyhoo Happy Reading.**


	30. Chapter 30: Friday, May 24, 2013

Friday, May 24, 2013

I hate Midgar. I really do. The only thing I hate more than Midgar… GPS.

So Aranel, Isdela and I decided to head into Midgar for a girl's day out. Our day started simple enough. Izzy and Aranel picked me up around tenish and we headed for the city.

"So where are we going," I asked.

"Lost Ark," my sister answered, "It's a game store and arcade basically.

"Aranel went there last time we were in Midgar," Izzy said, "But I was busy."

"Busy doing what," I asked.

"Looking for someone," She answered. I had a feeling the "someone" she was looking for was Vincent.

"Anyway… It's really cool," my sister praised, "This place sales all the old systems. And I mean all of them. Plus, there is a whole wall of Pinball machines and some old school arcade games."

"Cool," I responded. I was looking forward to spending time with them again. We hadn't really hung out much lately what with all my theater work and Sephiroth.

"We're stopping for lunch first though," Izzy announced, "seeing as Lost Ark doesn't open till noon."

We decided to stop by Seventh Heaven for lunch as well as see Tifa, Cloud and Zack. Tifa had just recently decided to start opening for lunch since Zack moved in. We chatted for a bit with Cloud and Zack, Tifa still wasn't really talking to Cloud.

"She's coming around," Cloud told us.

"She needs to get laid," Isdela said matter-of-factly. Next thing we knew we had to drag Izzy out of the bar after Tifa though an empty beer bottle at the wall behind us. Izzy wasn't wrong Tifa was seriously tense.

Our next stop was Lost Ark. Long story short… Lizzy drooled over the Dreamcast, we spent a hundred gill of tokens between Pinball and the Arcade. Twelve Pinball machines… Twelve. Aranel picked up two Playstation 2 games and I broke down and bought a Nintendo 64 and three games. Sephy was probably going to kill me, but I really didn't care… and I still don't.

After that we decided to head over to Acme Comics. Isdela said the place was amazing. She was right; they even had Doctor Who comics! A few of which I decided to pick up for Yazoo's birthday. Izzy also bought two comics as well. We then went next door to Acme Comics Presents so Aranel could pick up some Pop Vinyl Figurines she didn't have. It's a wonder that girl has any money at all.

Our last stop was a coffee shop a few doors down that none of us had been to.

"I don't ever want to leave," Isdela said as we walked though the door. They had TV's hooked up to a few different game consoles, A life size TARDIS… well life sizes on the outside, and a Doctor Who Pinball that I spent another 50 gill on. They also have a theater downstairs. For real, this place was geek heaven. All in all it had been a good day.

And then we tried to head home.

"We in the name of Ifret are we Aranel," Isdela yelled.

"It says were going in the right direction," my sister replied.

"Are you sure sis," I asked, "This doesn't look right."

"I put in your address! How many 221 Baker Streets are there," Aranel mocked.

"Well seeing as were heading in the opposite direction, I'd say at least two," Izzy proclaimed.

"Oh holly hell," Aranel whined, "Really phone… really."

"I'm going to call Sephy and let him know I could be a little late," I said, "Hopefully I still have a house to go back to."

"If not you and the boys could always live with us," Isdela offered.

"What about Sephy," I asked.

"His a big boy," My sister said sweetly, "He can fend for himself." Should have seen that one coming; however I just rolled my eyes and walked out into the hall leading away from the bridge.

"Seriously though, how do you not know where I wanted you to go," I heard my sister yell.

"It's a phone not a mind reader," Izzy exclaimed.

"What," I head from the other in of my phone.

"Hi hun," I said, "We're on our way home, but it maybe a little later than we planed. We kind of got lost."

"How do you get lost on an airship," He asked.

"There's more than one 221 Baker Street and the GPS in my sister's phone locates the closest one as your destination?"

"Why do you need GPS on an airship?"

"I don't know Sephiroth, I barely get out of Kalm." I hear a crash in the background. "What was that?"

"Nothing," He says, "I must be going now… things to do."

"Yeah…" I heard the line go dead and closed my phone. "I am so hooking the 64 up in my office," I said rejoining my sister and Izzy.

"Yeah. Leave it in your living room it won't last a week," Izzy said.

"A week," Aranel questioned, "I'd only give it an hour at best."

"Gee thanks," I retorted. At least we were heading in the right direction now. "Oh and before I forget, your both invited to Yazoo's birthday party next Tuesday."

"Holly Shiva," Izzy cried out. "Is it really next week."

"Yep"

"Aranel take the wheel," she cried rushing from the room."

"Izzy," my sister called after her, "What are you doing?"

"I have to get started on his birthday present," she called back.

I just laughed. Isdela was known for her elaborate gifts. "What about you sis," I asked, "Still need to go shopping for him?"

"Oh no, I already got his gift," she said with a menacing smile. Great, just when I thought things couldn't give any worse. I should just stop thinking all together.

* * *

**A/N: All those places are real by the way and they're far more awesome then I described.**

**Sephiroth: Ashira does not own Lost Ark, Acme Comics, Acme Comics Presents or Geeksboro. She just has no imagination and borrows from her real life to write this.**

**Me: I do to have an imagination! And we really did get lost today so get off my back!**

**Sephiroth: Whatever…**

**Me: Happy Reading**


	31. Chapter 31: Saturday, May 25, 2013

Saturday, May 25, 2013

I sat in the recliner in the living room, my legs pulled up under me reading a book. Zelda lay next to the chair, her ever-watchful eyes on the children playing in the living room. I smiled listening to there laughter. Despite everything I was truly proud to call myself their mother.

The issue with this event was we had no recliner in the living room. For that matter we didn't own one at all. And Zelda was much bigger then she should be considering we just got her. But what really caught my attention was the fact that there were four people in the room with me.

I looked over the book to see the four children in the room. Despite looking slightly different, I recognized Loz, Yazoo and Kadaj. The other child was the little redhead. She looked to be about four and was sitting on the floor facing Kadaj with her back to me.

"Stop teasing her Kadaj," I heard Yazoo say.

"She doesn't mind," He responded. "Do you sis?"

My eyes shot open then. I looked around to find myself still in bed. 'Sis,' I thought to myself. I reached up and started to massage my temples to fight the on coming headache. I went to sit up and felt a bit nauseated. I sat still for a moment collecting my thoughts.

"Are you alright," Sephiroth asked.

"Fine," I smiled and got out of bed. "Where are the boys?"

"Downstairs with Aranel," He said leaning against the headboard.

"That would explain why you're up here."

"And I wanted to be sure you were okay."

I smiled at him; he has been acting weirder than normal lately. I pushed the thought from my mind and headed downstairs. There I saw Aranel on the couch, looking over the gold materia. I knew I had forgotten to do something.

"It's synthesized," She said realizing my presents.

"What," I asked.

"It can't be organic," She continued. "Most materia has a elemental base. This one just seems to tap into your brainwaves and do whatever your thinking."

I walked around and joined my sister on the couch.

"My only question is," she went on, "Is who created it?"

"You don't think it has something to do with that reactor Sephy tried to destroy do you," I asked.

"Don't know," She responded, "Good as place as any to start."

Aranel got up and started for the door. "Don't forget about tonight," I called to her.

"Can't really forget when mom's been driving us crazy for about it for two weeks."

I heard the door close behind her as she left. Watching the boys I thought back to my dream. 'Sis,' I thought again. I laughed a bit; the mere thought of another kid was crazy. I was never going down that road again.

"What's tonight," Sephy asked joining me.

"We're meeting mom tonight for a family dinner with her half-brother and his wife."

"We," he said puzzled. "As in all of us?"

"Uh yeah, you are family are you not?"

"What about your dad?"

"Work," I responded.

Sephiroth just stared at me.

"What," I asked defensively.

"Nothing," he said, "Just… Are you sure you're up to going out tonight?"

"What is with you lately? You're not acting like yourself."

He just smiled at me, "It's nothing. Just something I thought I heard you say in your sleep."

I turned back to watch the boys play. Then something dawned on me.

"Where's Zelda," I asked.

The boys looked up at me, then over to their father.

"I put her out in the backyard," Sephy said, "She wouldn't stop barking. It was giving me a headache."

I glared at him.

"Can we let her in now," Loz asked.

"Yes please," I said to them, still glaring at Sephiroth. He hung his head and sighed as the boys jumped up and ran to the backdoor to let the little puppy in. She immediately rushed into the living room, followed by the boys. She grabbed hold of Sephy's coat and began growling.

"Go on you stupid mutt," he yelled at her. I smacked him across the back of the head. He looked over at me, a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Don't give me that look," I demanded. He lowered his head again and just stared at Zelda. Not another word was said between us for some time.

* * *

**A/N: Wow! So very sorry yesterdays chapter is going up so late. In my defense… not my fault. We did indeed have a family dinner to go to and then after we went to see Star Trek Into Darkness. I just got home so, sorry again and I hope you enjoy.**


	32. Chapter 32: Sunday, May 26, 2013

Sunday, May 26, 2013

Two days, I have two days to plan. Why is it I always wait till the last second to do things? It's like I'm addicted to stress or something. I suppose it was luck or fate that brought Yuffie over today.

"Cloud said you wouldn't mind if we stopped in for a play date," She said.

"I told him I wouldn't mind planning a play date," I corrected her, "But thanks for stopping by. It's nice to have someone to talk to."

"Where's Sephiroth," She asked.

"Who knows where? He hasn't been acting like himself lately," I take a sip of my tea, looking out into the backyard where the boys are playing. My head starts to bug me a bit, so I rub my right temple to relive a little of the pressure.

"You okay," Yuffie asks.

"I'll be fine," I answer, "It comes and goes lately. That and the dreams."

"What kind of dreams?"

"Just this girl," I say, "I'm starting to think I'm haunted."

Yuffie laughs. We sit there for a moment in silence, until I hear the front door slam.

"What now," I wonder aloud. Aranel comes rushing into the kitchen.

"Is he here," she asked.

"Who? Sephy," I ask.

"Who else would I be looking for?!"

I stare at her for a moment. "He's not here," I say, "What's he done now."

"Well… Nothing," She says, "That's just it. Last night Izzy and I spotted him just outside Kalm. So we thought we'd play a prank on him right? But just as we were about to carry out our ambush he spots us and tells us he doesn't have time for our games."

Sephiroth? Not have time for Aranel and Isdela? There's very little that throws him off from that fight.

"That must mean his up to something big," Yuffie says getting up from her seat.

"Not really," Aranel informs her. "Doesn't matter what plans he has, he always makes time for a good battle with us. Especially in situations like last night. Has he been acting out of it around here lately?"

"Yeah," I answer, "A little…"

"Like how," Aranel asked.

"Like his been asking me how I'm feeling, if I'm okay and such."

"Okay last time he did that you…" She stops herself from finishing he sentence and stares at me for a moment, and then she rushes out of the kitchen.

"What was all that about," Yuffie asks.

"I don't know. She gets like that sometimes," I say, "She's kind of ADD."

But it was stuck in my head now. Just what was my sister trying to say? And just what is up with Sephy? Damn, all these questions are just making my head feel worse. No time to worry about it anyhow, I've got a birthday party to plan.


	33. Chapter 33: Monday, May 27, 2013

Monday, May 27, 2013

**Angel's POV**

I heard my boys cluttering around the kitchen.

"Mom," Loz called. "What's for lunch?"

"There's sandwich stuff and fruit salad," I responded. "Take your pick."

"I hate fruit," Kadaj yelled.

"Then eat a sandwich," I said.

"I want McDonald's," he yelled back.

"Kadaj I'm tired, I have a headache, and I'm really busy," I whine. I had so much to do before tomorrow and I was starting to worry about my head.

"But I want McDonald's" Kadaj whined

"We're not going to McDonald's and that's final," I snapped. "Eat what's here or don't eat at all."

Kadaj stomped his foot. He seems to think that will make me cave. However I ignore his and continue with my planning. I hear Kadaj start to grumble and stomp thought the breakfast room to the living room.

"I'll make him a sandwich Mommy," Loz said. I smiled at my oldest.

"Mama's boy," Kadaj teased.

"Shut up," Loz yelled back.

"Gaia help me," I moaned. I hoped Sephiroth was having better luck then I was.

* * *

**Sephiroth's POV**

At the store

I stared at the freezer case. Why did I have to do this? Better yet why did she just write Ice Cream Cake on the list? What was I suppose to get, Chocolate or Vanilla? And what kind of Icing should it have? Should it be plan or should it have some kind of decoration?

I should have said no when she asked me to go grocery shopping. I have no idea what half of this stuff on this list. Just what is cilantro? All I wanted to do was go home. I was worried about Angel.

I final decided on this chocolate cake decorated with My Little Pony. Yazoo likes that girl stuff, right? I sighed, taking the cake out of the freezer and heading for the check out.

* * *

**Third Person**

Isdela's Air Ship

"So Sephiroth isn't acting like himself," Isdela said. "What's the big deal? It gets him off are backs. That gives us time to plan are revenge."

"Izzy, think about what I just said," Aranel groaned. "Sephy's acting weird and Angel's been having headaches again."

"But has she been having the dreams again," Isdela asked.

"I don't know. I didn't think to ask."

"Well that makes you an idiot. Why would you going looking for that walking science reject to something like that?"

"Because he would know for sure," Aranel responded, "He knew before."

"Just asks Angel tomorrow," Isdela suggested. "If she says yes, then we ask Sephy. Otherwise, I'd just stay away from him."

"Yeah I guess. I just didn't want to freak her out."

"How was that going to freak her out?!"

Aranel glared at Izzy, "Now that's a dumb question."

* * *

**A/N: So have you all figured it out yet? I kind of enjoyed writing from Sephy's point of view. And tomorrow is Yazoo's birthday yay! Lot's of surprises planed for tomorrow, so I hope your all ready… Happy Reading!**


	34. Happy Birthday Yazoo, May 28 2013

Tuesday, May 28, 2013

**Yazoo's POV**

I was sitting in a field meditating, enjoying my peaceful surroundings when I was overtaken be a sense of dread and heard the two most annoying sounds on the plant.

"Yazoo," Kadaj calls to me, "Wake up I'm starving!"

"Yeah," Loz sympathizes, "Wake up sleepy head."

I open my eyes to find myself back in my room. Why must I be bothered with such stupidity this early in the morning? I slowly will myself to sit up. Kadaj is sitting at the foot of my bed with Zelda, Loz stands next to me, mom and dad are standing back a bit by him and over by the door is Aunt Aranel and Isdela.

"Happy Birthday Yazoo," they all say together.

"Birthday," I wonder. Was it really the 28th already? I reach under my pillow to check my little calendar I got for Christmas. "It is,"

"Yeah it is," Kadaj responds to my questioning. "Now get up. Dad and Aunt Aranel made breakfast!"

"It's a feast of all your favorite things," Loz adds.

"Hey, I helped to," Isdela protests.

"You made muffins," Aunt Aranel corrects.

"Yeah well I work hard on those muffins!"

Zelda pounces on me as if to say "Get up let's go," I scratch her behind her ears, gently pushing her off of me so I could rush downstairs. Loz, Kadaj and Zelda follows suit behind me.

It really was a feast; double chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, biscuits, scrambled eggs, Reese's Cup muffins, sausage, a platter of my favorite fruits, and orange juice.

"Come on," Kadaj whines, "Let's eat."

We jump into our seats, ready to dig in.

"Calm down you three," Mom says, picking up my plate. "Birthday boy first." Loz and Kadaj groans. "You know the rules. Birthday person always gets first dibs, it's how we do things."

"But why," Kadaj whines.

"It's the only way I know of to keep things half way fair with you three," Mom said. I smiled. She was right; it is my birthday after all. Why shouldn't I have first dibs?

"What would you like sweetie," Mom asks me.

I think for a moment. "A little of everything," I answer. Mom smiles and begins serving me as Dad, Aunt Aranel and Isdela join my brothers and I at the table.

I hear Zelda whining. I look over to her, she looks so sad. I reach to the bacon and toss her a piece.

"Yazoo," Mom catches me.

"Oh let him," Aunt Aranel exclaims, "It's not like it'll kill her." I give my Aunt a big smile. I know I'm her favorite nephew.

Once Mom finishes serving me, everyone else digs in. It's always nice to have the family getting along. Birthdays and holidays are the only times Daddy and Aunt Aranel and Isdela aren't fighting. Not that I don't find their shenanigans highly amusing, it just seems like their antics are more childish then vengeful.

I toss a few more pieces of bacon to Zelda. I didn't think it was fair not to include her.

"That's enough Yazoo," Mom says. "You'll make her fat."

"Yeah right mommy," Kadaj exclaims with a mouthful of eggs. Oh why must he do that? Does he not realize how disgusting that is?

"Kadaj don't talk with your mouth full," mom scolds. Kadaj rolls his eyes.

"So you ready for your party?" Isdela asks.

"Party?" I ask.

"Yeah," Loz answers. "Everyone's coming over. It's gonna be awesome!"

"Who's everyone," I asks.

"Saix and Demyx with their mom and dad," Mom begins. "Axel and his family, Cloud and Zack."

Dad groans; he hates Cloud.

"And Vincent," Isdela says dreamily.

"Really mommy?" I whine.

"It's to keep Izzy away from your dad," she whispers to me. "Remember Kadaj's birthday last year."

Did I ever! Aunt Aranel and Isdela thought it would be a good idea, as Kadaj's birthday is on Halloween, to have fireworks shooting out of Jack-O-Lanterns. Auntie and Izzy had set them up in the backyard, but dad thought they looked better from Isdela's ship.

"It was funny," Kadaj giggles.

"It was not," Isdela argues.

Dad smiles. I pull mom towards me.

"Did you invite someone for Aunt Aranel," I ask.

Mom winked at me, "Taken care of."

"Oh no," Auntie cries. "I know what you're up to and the answer is no. You are the worst matchmaker ever!"

"You didn't even give Nicolai a chance," Mom retorts.

"His name was Nicolai," Isdela questions, "And you didn't give him a chance?"

"We're not getting into this now," Mom stops the conversation.

"Are Lizzy, AJ and Ash coming mommy," I ask.

"Of course," she answers. "What kind of party would it be without them?"

I smile as I took my last bite of muffin. "Thank you everyone."

"Oh don't thank us yet," Isdela says.

"Yeah this was just the preshow," Aunt Aranel continues. "The real fun wasn't ever started yet."

Normally I would think it was far too early to be so excited, but I couldn't help myself. I jump out of my chair and run back upstairs to get dressed. I want to be ready when everyone shows up.

My brothers follow close behind. Mom must have told them to come get dressed to. Behind them was Zelda. The little pup was more excited then I was. She keeps running up and down the stairs, running into our room and back down again.

I hear the doorbell ring as I pull my socks on. I rush downstairs, my brothers close behind.

"Happy Birthday Yaz," Axel screams, tackling me to the ground. "So how old are ya now," he asks.

"Eight," I answer, pushing him off of me.

Axel smiles, he's a year younger then me, but he likes us; well he liked Loz and me. He still hadn't complete forgiven Kadaj for punching him.

He and I get back on our feet as the doorbell rings again.

"I got it," Aunt Aranel announces. She walks around the couch and opens the door. "Hiya Ash," she says stepping out of the way.

"Heard there was a party," he says.

"It's my birthday Ash," I say, trying to take the present from him.

"I'll take that," Auntie says; I sigh.

"Come on Yaz," Kadaj calls me. "We're heading out back to play."

"Oh no," Isdela yells. We stare at her. "Why don't you four stay here and hang out with us?"

"I've been listening to Zexy cry all morning," Axel whine.

"Well… It's just that…" she starts. The doorbell rings again. "They're more people here." She rushes over to open the door, Zelda on her heels. Saix and Demyx come rushing in.

"Happy Birthday," They scream.

Saix could be mean at times, but he and I got along very well. We like a lot of the same things. Demyx, despite being four and scared of most things, always wants to go where his big brother goes, so we all saw him as part of the group. He's an okay kid.

"So do you know why there's a T…" Marcy begins.

"Shut UP," Isdela interrupts. She's acting weird today. Must be because she knows Vincent is coming over. Zelda runs back towards the back door, then comes rushing back into the living room.

Izzy starts to shut the door when Axel's dad catches it.

"What the…" Isdela cries out.

"Sorry Izzy," Axel's dad says, pushing the door open again.

"Jerk," She yells.

A stranger follows Axel's dad. The man was kind of dressed like Axel's dad, but the man's outfit was neater.

"Hey Rude," Axel's mom says.

Mom came rushing into the living room dragging Aunt Aranel behind her.

"What in Gaia's name are you… whoa…" Auntie utters eyeing the stranger.

"Sis, this is Rude," Mom begins, "Rude, my sister Aranel."

"Hello," is all Rude said as he made his way to the couch.

"Hello yourself stud. You may have just redeemed yourself," Auntie whispers to mom.

"Ewwwwwwww," Kadaj whines. Axel laughs at him. Just then there's frantic banging at the door.

"That has to be Lizzy and AJ," mom said going to open the door again.

"Happy Birthday," AJ cried from the doorway. Lizzy shook her head and pushed her sister inside.

Mom closed the door and looked around. "So all were missing now are Cloud, Zack and Vincent."

"And Xemnas," daddy corrected.

"You did not," mom scolded.

"He's my cousin Angel," dad said.

"And worse than you."

I had to agree with mom on this one. Xemnas was mean. He didn't like anyone except dad and I wasn't even sure he liked dad all that much. Although it would be nice to see little Riku again, we hadn't seen him since he was a new born. That was little over a year ago now.

The doorbell ended the argument and I heard mom pray it wasn't Xemnas. Zelda rushed back over to the door from the kitchen. Ever time the doorbell rang she did that.

"Sorry we're late," Zack said as mom opened the door.

"Yeah we had to pick this guy up," Cloud said pointing to Vincent.

"Out of my way," Isdela yelled. She pushed past Cloud and Zack and pulled Vincent into the house.

"Okay," mom said. "Everyone's here."

"Not quite everyone."

"Son of a two bit," mom grumbled. She turns to see Xemnas walking up behind her. "Xemnas…"

"Good to see you again too Angel," Xemnas responded. He put Riku down in front of me.

"Happy Birfday Yaz," little Riku said to me. I was impressed. As best I could remember he was only about a year and a half and already he was speaking pretty well.

"I'll be back later to pick him up," Xemnas said turning to leave. "Things to do." And with that he was gone.

"Good," mom said, "No one wants you here anyhow." She turned to us, "Okay everyone out front to the old oak tree." She picked up Riku as we all started to move outside. As we moved to the large tree I noticed something hanging on one of the lower branches.

"Here ya go Yazoo," Isdela said handing me a bat and putting a blindfold around my eyes.

"What's going on," I ask.

"It's a Piñata," I head my mom say.

"We'll spin ya round a few times," I heard Axel as he spun me around. "Move you a bit closer annnnd… swing!"

I started swinging the bat out in front of me.

"Higher Yaz," I heard Loz yell.

I swung a bit higher and felt it hit.

"Once more," mom said.

I swung a bit harder this time. When the bat hit I heard a pop.

"My turn," Loz yelled.

I lifted up the blindfold. It was a Piñata of Pinkie Pie. Good, she has to be the most annoying pony in all of Equestria.

"Bring her down," I said handing the bat to Loz.

"No problem." Axel and I spun Loz around a few times, but this time we just told him to swing. He swung as hard as he could, spinning himself around before face planting. Us kids had a good laugh. Loz didn't find it so funny. He took of the blindfold, tossed the bat down and started chasing Axel and me.

"My turn," I heard Demyx say.

"Need any help brother," Saix asked him.

"No," He said running up to the Piñata. He took aim, swinging the bat about. But the thing was too high for him. He ended up tossing the bat up. He hit the Piñata, but when the bat came back down it knocked him over the head.

"Demyx," Marcy cried, running over to him.

"I'm okay mama," He said.

"I told you," Saix interjected. "Demy has a hard head. Nothing could knock him out." Saix picked up the bat and gave it one good swing, knocking the Piñata open. Riku squealed as the candy rained down on Demyx's head.

"No fair," Axel whined as all of us but him ran over. "I didn't even get a turn."

"If it makes you feel any better," Kadaj said handing him the bat, "You could beat her head in."

"Nah," he responded tossing the bat back to Kadaj. "I know you'd rather do that anyhow."

We all, and by we I mean us kids of course, gathered up as much of the candy as we could and ran back into the house.

"Time for cake," Kadaj screamed.

"And presents," I asked turning to mom as she walked in after us.

"Okay," she sighed, "Cake and Presents. Go ahead an start opening, I'll get the cake."

I rush over to the pile of presents on the breakfast table. I grab the first one I see.

"That ones mine," Ash announces.

"Wow cool," I exclaim.

"Good going Ash," Lizzy says.

"What is it," I hear mom ask from the kitchen.

"It's a Tom Baker scarf," I answer putting the scarf around my neck.

"Mine next," Axel insist. I take the box from him and rip of the paper. It was a copy of the first Star Trek movie, the newer one.

"Heard ya didn't have that one yet and I'm told your quite the nerd so I though what the hey, why not."

"Thanks Axel," I said putting the DVD down beside me. I reached out for the next gift.

"That one's from Demyx and me," Saix said as I started to unwrap it.

"I picked it out," Demyx said very proudly. I was a fairly large box.

"Nice pick," Kadaj said as the last bit of paper fell away. It was all seven Harry Potter books in a box that looked like Harry's trunk.

"Thanks you guys," I said hugging the box.

"Me next me next," AJ said pushing her present at me.

"Calm down AJ he'll get to it," Lizzy said pulling her sister back. I smiled and started unwrapping the gift.

"A music box," I pondered.

"Yep," AJ exclaimed, "It plays this really sweet lullaby and it has a little figurine of this kid reading a book inside. I knew you liked to read so I thought you might like it."

"That's lame," Kadaj retorted.

"Shut up Kadaj," I yelled. I opened the box and listen to the song. It seemed familiar, but I couldn't figure out where I had heard it before. "I like it AJ. Thank you." AJ smiled at me, bowing her head.

"Me me me," I heard the small voice call. I looked down to see little Riku trying to hand me the box in his hands. I took the box from him and started to open it.

"I made," he said. I was a drawing of my and my brothers. It kind of looked like the picture of the three of us mom had in the living room. Xemnas must have a copy.

"Thank you Riku," I said to the little silverette. He smiled big back up at me. I reached over to Cloud and Zack's present next. They got me a really cool Legend of Zelda shirt and a Super Mario puzzle.

Next was Lizzy's gift. Hers wasn't wrapped, but I didn't care. It looked like the TARDIS, and why would you wrap that. Especially seeing as it look like she spent a lot of time on it.

"Did you paint it yourself Lizzy," I asked.

"Sure did," she answered. I opened up the chest to see another shirt, this time it was Star Wars, a triforce keychain, a sheet of My Little Pony temporary tattoos and ten classic Sci-fi books.

"Thanks Lizzy," I exclaimed.

"Hey I want the Discord tattoo," Kadaj whined.

"Later Kadaj," I hissed.

"Okay mine, then your mom and dad's gift, then cake," Aunt Aranel said.

"What about you Izzy," I ask.

"Oh mines here," she teased, "But cake first."

"Okay…" I shock of the odd feeling I had and pulled Aunt Aranel's gift closer. I started to pull the paper off to notice a wooden box. I opened the box to see the most amazing blades I had every seen. The blades were smaller at the hilt and got larger toward the tips. The hilts were silver, encrusted with rubies.

"Great," mom whined, "Weapons…"

"I found 'em in a cave we were raiding. Cleaned 'em up for him."

"Did it ever accrue to you, sister dear, that maybe I don't want anymore weapons in this house?"

"No," Auntie smiled. Mom said and brought over the gifts from her, dad and my brothers.

"Happy Birthday Yazoo," she said. I opened Loz's gift first. I couldn't help but scream like a girl when I saw the plushy.

"Thank you thank you thank you," I yelled.

"Sure thing little brother," Loz said.

"Mine next," Kadaj demanded. I clutched Twilight close as I began to open Kadaj's gift. Another Chem set.

"Kadaj is this more for me or you," I ask.

"Well I was just thinking," I said rocking on the balls of his feet.

"Never mind baby brother," I cut him off. "Thanks."

"What did mom and dad get you," Loz asked. Always so nosey, I push the chem set aside and open my last gift. While my last for now it seems.

"Gaia, A history of the planet," I stare at the book. This had to be from mom. She always said I should look this stuff up for myself instead of listening to dad. Though I never really listened to dad's version of Gaia's history.

"Thanks mommy," I laugh.

"There's a gift card too love," She says. I open the book and the card almost falls out. Luckily I have decent reflexes.

Once I had opened all of the gifts, mom and Auntie cleaned up and brought in the cake. It was a My Little Pony ice cream cake. Mom said Dad had picked it out. I believe it too, it was Pinkie Pie setting of the party cannon. But it was Chocolate, so I wasn't complaining.

Mom also had chips and brought out what was left of the fruit from breakfast. Auntie and Isdela had made cupcakes too. They were Vanilla with different flavored icing. Izzy calmed she didn't know mom was getting a cake. I think her and Aunt Aranel just wanted to make cupcakes. It was a good idea though as Saix didn't really like chocolate and mom thought it be best if the younger kids had the cupcakes instead of cake. That way they didn't make as much of a mess.

"Okay birthday boy," Isdela announced after everyone had finished. "Ready for my gift?"

I smiled and shock my head. She got the blindfold and put it around my eyes. Then I felt myself being led somewhere. I could hear everyone following, Zelda too. I thought she had worn herself out with all the running around she did when everyone was showing up. I heard the ohs and ahs all around me as I was stopped in my tracks.

"Okay Yaz," I heard Izzy say. She takes the blindfold off and I blink a few times. Once I could see well I started to think I was dreaming.

"A TARDIS," I pondered. "My own TARDIS?"

"Go take a look inside," Isdela insisted pushing me toward the blue box.

I open the door and look inside. It was defiantly bigger on the inside. The console was a replica of the 11th doctor's, the one from his adventures with The Ponds, with a built in TV. A small set of stairs led up to a built in bookcase that when all around the room. There was a big comfy chair down by the console. In front of it was another TV that had a Nintendo 64 and a Dreamcast to it. In the chair was a gift bag. I picked it up and looked inside.

"My own sonic screwdriver and a TARDIS journal," I scream.

"That's a make your own screwdriver silly. You can mix and match the parts," Isdela tells me.

"Hey Izzy," I heard Kadaj call, "Where's the ladder led to?"

"The generator," she answers. "Everything in here works, just flip the switch."

I look around the console, "Here." I flip the switch and everything comes to life; my own working TARDIS.

"Hey check this out," Loz calls. I look over to where he's standing. On the second level, between the bookshelves, is a large screen that's playing though various moments of all of the Doctors.

"It plays though all our favorite moments," Izzy says, "And all eleven Doctor's regenerations. I start to tear up.

"Hey Yaz what's wrong," Axel ask.

"Nothing," I whisper. I rush back out and give Isdela a big hug. "Thank Auntie Isdela. You're the absolute best!" I rush back in a shut the door.

"Now you've got a place for all those books," Saix points out.

"This TV get's everything," Axel yells, "And it moves!"

"How cool is that," Demyx yells jumping up and down. "You can watch TV while you play games."

"Speaking of," Loz interjects, "There's a chest over here with all sorts of cool games in it."

"Let's test this baby out then," Kadaj insist.

"Fine," I say. "But I get the comfy chair."

* * *

**Angel's POV**

"Your one wish in life is to out do everyone isn't it," I ask.

"Ah duh," Isdela retorts. "Now he has a place to store all his books from his uber destructive brothers and read without disturbances."

"I should have known," Aranel said. "You were locked up in that work room day and night since Friday."

Isdela just smiled. "Here," she handed me two keys. "Once for you and once for Yazoo. It's a replica of the key Amy had to match the console."

"Thanks Izzy," I respond putting the keys in my pocket.

"So your sister has a question for you," Isdela blurted out.

"What," Aranel yelled.

"It's okay," Lizzy said. "Didn't need that ear anyway."

I saw Sephiroth trying to escape back into the house with everyone else who had already gone back in.

"Don't you take another step," Isdela demands. "Ask her Aranel."

My sister sighs, "Fine. Angel have you been having any wired dreams again lately?"

"What do you mean by wired," I ask.

"You know," Isdela says, "Like the ones you had with the boys?"

Guess I couldn't lie to myself any longer. "Sephy," I called questionably. He turned back to us and sighed.

"I noticed early last week. Sorry…" he said.

"Sorry," AJ pondered. "What's going on?"

"I've been having those dreams again AJ. This time it's a girl," I say.

"Finally," Aranel cries.

"Finally? What are you all talking about," AJ persist.

"Sis," Lizzy says taking her sister by the shoulders. "Think about it."

AJ stands there for a moment scratching her head. Then like a ton of bricks it hits her.

"Your pregnant again," she yells.

"I think so," I respond. "It all fits with the other times. The dreams, the headaches, the nausea…"

"So what's her name," Aranel demands.

"Yeah," Isdela chimes in, "you said it was a girl this time right."

I shake my head, "I just dreamt of her name last night." I look over at the TARDIS playhouse. "Yazoo called her… Kairi."

* * *

**A/N: Good guess freizicers! And good guess Superevee. Glad to final have that out. Now on to the fun part =^_^=**

**I do have to thank Superevee, Isdela, Aranel and Ash for today's chapter. They came up with their gifts for Yazoo. I just hope I got that playhouse just how Izzy imagined it. And Aranel did try to proof read this chapter, but after about three pages I broke her. Sorry sis… Well hope you all enjoy today's chapter. It's a long one (13 pages). Happy Reading!**


	35. Chapter 35: Wednesday, May 29, 2013

Wednesday, May 29, 2013

Not much to report today. We spent most of the day wondering around Midgar searching for Vincent. He, oddly enough, disappeared from the party yesterday at around the same time Isdela did. If I had to take a guess, I'd say Izzy "kidnapped" him and there off someplace doing things I don't really care to think about now or ever.

So there I was trying to keep Cloud from pulling his hair out while we searched for the vampire-like gunslinger. Honestly, it there is one thing that boy is good at, besides being a dead ringer with a sword; it's blaming himself for crap that's not really his fault!

My main plan was to just keep him talking. Detracted him a bit from the task at hand thinking maybe he would loosen up a little. But some how a woman finding he dog after a tornado hit Fisherman's Horizon when she thought she had lost the poor puppy, and a study saying that more and more children in Midgar were "accidental" getting expose to medical marijuana just reminded him of Vincent.

Okay, I could get the lost dog, but the marijuana? What, does Vincent have a stash his not telling us about? Cause if he does, I know two treasure hunters who are going to demand he share.

After awhile I gave up. I'd figured when Izzy was done with the poor guy, she'd ditch him at Seventh Heaven. Then maybe she could come get my sister out of my hair! Seriously, I don't think I've ever heard someone whine so much. Not even Kadaj and let me tell you, that one is a tough nut to please.

All Aranel did yesterday after everyone left was complain about how Rude ignored her the whole party and how she swore on the life of her Playstation, a promise she doesn't make lightly, that he would be hers come hell or high water. She didn't even realize Izzy had ditched her until I pointed it out. Not that she really seemed to care.

And to top it all off… Loz wants his own room for his birthday. Here I was, going though another pregnancy, dealing with Sephy talking about all this stuff he wants to get for "his little princess," and I have to rearrange the house so Loz can have his own room? I don't know that I can take this! Where is that stupid gold materia? I need a trip to Costa del Sol.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I know I'm kind of mixing up my maps a little, but I've already crossed universes so why not. And I know it's short, but my Muse kind of drained me yesterday.**

**Muse: Sorry…**

**Me: It's fine; it was a good chapter. Everyone seems to like it.**

**Sephiroth: So far**

**Me: Go crawl back under your rock.**

**Sephiroth: Fine I will!**

**Me: Good! Hahaha… Happy Reading. **


	36. Chapter 36: Thursday, May 30, 2013

Thursday, May 30, 2013

"NO No NONo NO Why," I yell at my computer.

"What is wrong," Sephiroth ask.

I point at my computer screen, I just can't bring myself to say it. He looks at where I'm pointing and scoffs.

"So what," he asks. "It's just a show."

"Just a show," I mutter, "Just. A. Show. It's not just a show! Seven years. Seven seasons. It can't just be over."

"Burn Notice has only been on for Six Seasons," Sephiroth says. "This last will be it's Seventh."

"Don't say it," I beg, "Just don't…"

"Besides your not even done watching Season Six yet," He reminds me.

"This is one of the worst things TV has ever done to me. Right up there with having to wait for the new seasons of Sherlock and Doctor Who and… Cancelling Firefly."

"You're still on about that," He sighs.

"I will never be off of that," I scream.

"How did I forget pregnant women emote like crazy," He muttered to himself. I ignore him; I'm just too heartbroken.

"You still have every other show you watch," He says. "Like uh… White Collar and NCIS… And there's that new show about those super heroes. What's it called again?"

"Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.," I mumble.

"Yeah that one," He says.

I look over to him with puppy dog eyes and pout.

"What flavor," he asks.

"Chocolate," I sniffle. "And some Strawberries."

Sephiroth breathes a heavy sigh and walks out the door; I turn back to my computer screen and stare. Guess I better finish up season six…

* * *

Later

I sit at my computer, eating Ice Cream and Strawberries and watching Burn Notice.

"Mommy," I heard screamed from down the hall. I hit pause, but down my tub on Ice Cream and go to just what Kadaj is yelling about this time.

"What is it," I demand. He's covered from his head to his toe in flour.

"I'm just putting my chemistry set to good use," Yazoo smiled. "I used it make a trip to the key to my TARDIS." He took the key from the chest Lizzy made him and headed out of the room.

"It's not fair," Kadaj yelled. "He's been in there all day ignoring me and Loz. All I wanted was to play one of his games for awhile."

"He's been whining like that all day," Loz said lifting the right side of his earphones up. "I can't wait to have my own room." He readjusts his headphones and goes back to reading he comic.

"Keep dreaming cry baby," Kadaj yells, "If anyone should get his own room it's me. Then I don't have to deal with you two."

"I don't have emotional strength or the brain power to deal with this right now," I mutter to myself. "Look Kadaj, It is his TARDIS. If he wants to look you out that's his right."

"How'd he even get in this morning without the key," Kadaj ask.

"I let him in," I answer. "At the time I thought it was a little weird, but now I see what he was up to. Besides that's not the point."

"What is the point then?"

"Point is that's his spot. It's where he can go to be by himself for awhile and you should respect that."

He glares at me.

"You're right, you don't have a respectful bone in your body," I respond. "That's why only he and I have a key and you don't."

I saw the mischievous glimmer in his eye as the smirk lit up his face.

"Yeah don't even think about it," I say.

"Come on," He whines. "Just let me have the key for a second."

"Yeah No. And don't even think about trying to steal it."

"Oh… and why not?"

"Where do you think you got your fangs from?"

"Uhhhhh Dad," Kadaj answers.

"Wrong," Sephiroth yells from our room.

Kadaj looks at me in shock. I cross my arms and glare back at him.

"You wouldn't really bite me," he protests.

"I would not test her," Sephiroth informs his son. "She is emotional unstable right now. There is just about nothing she wouldn't do."

Loz laughs, "Mom has fangs."

Kadaj stomps his foot and stares up at me. I just stare back with my arms crossed. After a moment, Kadaj backs down with a huff. He seems to think I don't know what his up to, but he didn't get his entire mischievous attitude from his father.

I turn and leave the boy to ponder. I have Ice Cream waiting on me.


	37. Chapter 37: Friday, May 31, 2013

Friday, May 31, 2013

I love cupcake bites. I don't know where Aranel got 'em, but I love 'em. They're almost as good as Doritos Cool Ranch Tacos, but it's tough to beat Cool Ranch Tacos.

But enough about food, I'm only making myself hungry again, and the little on and I just ate so she shouldn't be hungry again!

Who I'm I kidding, I've been though this three times already I should know better. It always starts out with the dreams. Now I never seen their faces, it's just something unique to each of my kids. With Loz all I every heard was crying. He has grown out of his fits a little, but he still runs crying to me for the littlest of things.

With Yazoo I always saw him reading. Which is why I'm not at all surprised that he spent the day locked away in the TARDIS again today.

Then there was Kadaj. He was a headache from the get go. In the dreams, I would see him run from room to room. Then I would here this maniacal laughter. It seemed to come from all around me. But I was never afraid, not once. Sure with the boys the house was always dark, my sign that they were Sephiroth's children, but I was never scared.

With Kairi though, the dreams were peaceful and the place was always lit up. I hoped this was a good sign, but with the way Sephy was talking she was going to be a damn primadonna by age four.

And today I learned that Loz's birthday was going to land on a Friday this year! Yay… Normally I'd be all of Friday the thirteenth. Thirteen has always been lucky for me. Probably explains why I love doing theater so much, but his tenth birthday landing on Friday the thirteenth? This has got to be some kind of nightmare in the making.

On the plus side I found that materia I was looking for. Now if I can just get Sephy's brain off planning Kairi's nursery long enough to use this thing to fix up the guest room for Loz's birthday that would be awesome! Kadaj may not think so, but he'll get his own room someday. Maybe when Loz and Yazoo move away to college… yeah that sounds about right.

Now if you'll excuse me, I'm only about half way though season six of Burn Notice; and I've only got till the seventh to though it before the new… last season starts, and those cupcake bites are calling my name. Oh sweet cupcake bites, how I love the.

* * *

**A/N: In her defense those cupcake bites are quite nummy. Sorry the last couple days have been super short. Got a lot on my mind. I really do think I only have to the seventh to get though last season of Burn Notice and Kingdom Hearts will not leave me alone long enough to catch up. Looks like my Muse has run off again.**

**Sephiroth: You want me to go find him.**

**Me: Yeah No. He'll come back sooner or later. He always does. Anyhoo Happy Reading =^_^=**


	38. Chapter 38: Saturday, June 1, 2013

**Today's Chapter is brought to you by Kingdom Hearts 2 and sleep deprivation. Yay sleep deprivation! Thank you for hanging in with me this far.**

* * *

Saturday, June 01, 2013

I stare at the poster board in awe and terror. First off, just when did Sephy put this together and secondly… what the what?!

Okay I get that his wanted a girl for a while, but this is crazy! All the plains he had for the nursery and he wanted me to go out shopping now. I've been chasing Loz and Kadaj around all day, my back and feet are killing me and I doubt even with all the mako that paint fumes aren't good for the baby.

She's not even here yet, I'm not even showing, and already she's got him wrapped around her little finger. I should have seen this coming. I really should have.

"So, you want to turn that office… into that," Aranel pondered.

"What's wrong with it," Sephiroth asked.

"Nothing," She responded. "It's nice… a bit much maybe, but it's…"

Even Aranel knew it was crazy. It was a nice looking idea. I'll give him that, but with those three little monsters we already have I don't see how where going to get this done? I mean yes we have that materia, but Sephy didn't want to use it. He wanted to do the room himself… manually… yeah I'm at a loss for words.

"Where are you putting all your stuff sis," Aranel asks me.

"The desk and the computer will go in our room," I say. "Along with my collectible stuff. Everything else will find a place around the house of go into storage."

"And you're okay with that?"

"Yes sister I'm okay with that. I just don't know how Sephy here is going to get this done between… ya know… Janova hunting," I say.

"And being a pain in Isdela and mine sides," Aranel added. We both laughed at the look we got from Sephiroth.

"I'll get it done," He protested. "You'll see." He took the poster board and retreated upstairs.

"No really he's going to need help if he's not going to use that materia," Aranel said.

"Give it a week," I inform her. "If he hasn't giving up by then I'll call you or Cloud either one."

"In a week Izzy's going to be in here fighting him over ever little detail."

"Then I'll let her design Loz's room."

"Loz is getting his own room?" Aranel stared at me.

"He's going to be ten," I say. "Plus I move him into the guest room then Kadaj'll shut up about wanting his own room."

"What," she laughs. "Has Yazoo taking up sleeping in the TARDIS?"

I look over at her, sarcasm plastered on my face.

"You're not serious," She says.

"He has a cot out there," I answer.

"Oh. My. Gods. Wait till Izzy hears. She's going to wish she'd built in that bed."

"What," I ask harshly, more so then I intended.

"Yeah, she told me she had thought about putting like a pull out couch or something in there and just didn't get around to it."

Why does that not surprise me? Well the idea doesn't surprise me. What did surprise me was that there wasn't a bed in there already and Yaz just hadn't found it yet. But then again it wasn't completely unlike her to get caught up in her work and then think of stuff after the fact. Her, Aranel and I talked for years about combining Aranel and my rooms at our parents place. I couldn't tell you how many drafts we went though even after my dad had told us it was impossible… never figured out why.

"So what's with the moving van next door," Aranel asked pulling me from my thoughts.

"Moving van," I pondered. I hadn't really been out of the house today, except for the once when I had to take the water cannon cuz Loz and Saix were up on the roof shooting the thing cross the street.

"Yeah there's a moving van in the driveway next door."

"Guess they final sold that house."

"Ya think," Aranel said sarcastically earning her a smack upside the head. We sat there for a moment in silence… I hate silence.

"What to come next door with me? Meet the neighbors," I ask.

"I would," Aranel says. "But if I don't get back Vincent is not going to lose another nights sleep."

"I don't even want to know." We get up from the couch and hug each other goodbye. She heads out the back, me the front.

Just as she said, moving van. I was beginning to wonder if they were every going to sell that house. Then again it wasn't exactly easy with Sephiroth and the boys being well… themselves. I walked over to see who are new neighbors might be. I saw the young girl first. If I had to guess at first glance I would say she was in her early to mid twenties, about my height with blue hair.

"Hey there," I say startling the girl. Got to remember not to ninja up on people.

"Oh hello," she said.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay," she assures me. "I'm Aqua."

"Angel," I introduce myself. "Aqua?"

"Yeah," she says. "My mom had a thing for the ocean."

"I see," I respond. "Matches your hair kind of." Smooth one… should have stayed inside. She laughs and I ease up a bit. "Sorry, didn't get much sleep last night. Baby," I say pointing to my belly.

"Ahhhh how far along," she asks.

"Almost a month… I think… long story, strange early warning."

She laughs again and is joined by a young man around her age with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Oh this is my husband Terra," she says.

I go to open my mouth…

"Please don't ask," He says shacking my hand.

"Didn't even cross my mind," I say truthfully. Who was I to judge? Look at who I'm married to. Better yet, look at the eight year old in the TARDIS who strait up refuses to cut his hair.

"Sorry," He says. "I get asked a lot about my name."

"It's cool," I assure him. "I was going to ask if you were newlyweds."

"We are," Aqua chimes.

"We've only been back from our honeymoon a week," Terra sighs.

"Well welcome to our little neck of the woods," I say. "Please ignore any loud noises or yelling coming from my house. We're fine we're just…"

And as if on cue I hear a loud bang from the backyard. I roll my eyes and start walking back over, Aqua and Terra on my heels. And what do I find, Yazoo on top of the TARDIS with the water balloon cannon, a crying Loz and one seriously pissed Kadaj… you know… the normal routine.

Kadaj looks over at me, "Can I kill him now?"

"No," I say walking over to Loz.

"Mommy," He cries throwing himself into my arms. I look up at Yazoo who has a very satisfied smile on his face.

"I put that thing away for a reason Yaz," I say.

"I know," he replies. "And I got it out cuz those two wouldn't leave me be."

"How did you even get up there," I ask.

"There's an emergency hatch," He replies. I wasn't even going to ask.

"Anyway… Meet the new neighbors," I sigh. The boys look over to the young couple.

"They're so cute," Aqua smiles.

"I'm not cute," Kadaj protest.

"Oh no your cute Kadaj," Yazoo says. "Cute like a… Piranha." Kadaj screams and tries to climb on top of the TARDIS only to fail and hit the ground on his back. Now I have two crying kids.

I sigh, pat Loz on the hand and pick Kadaj up off the ground. Aqua rushes over to me.

"His he okay," She asked.

"He'll be fine," I answer. "Not the first time."

She looks at me, confused and concerned. I smile and give Kadaj a kiss on the cheek.

"First time was out of the oak tree in the front yard," I tell her. "Now that was scary. He fell from a bit higher up and hit his head on the way down."

She sighed and looks over at my littlest with worried eyes.

"Lucky for me the mako in his system heeled him up pretty quick, but I was in a panic for three days," I inform her.

Now she's really confused.

"His father…" I begin, and once again the cosmos are in tune as Sephiroth makes his appearance.

"Angel," He calls walking over to me. "Ready to go," he ask. Really… now, he wants to go shopping now?

"Sephiroth this is Aqua," I say pointing to the young girl in front of me, "And her husband Terra. Do not ask about his name do you understand me?"

He just glares at me.

"And today's not a good day. On top of catching up with the laundry and inviting our new neighbors to dinner, I have to deal with a water cannon issue. Kairi can wait," I say putting Kadaj down. "She's got some time."

"Ummmm," I hear Aqua voice.

"That early warning thing I was telling you about," I remind her. "Yeah, it's these premonition like dreams. I already know it's a girl. And would you like to join us for dinner say… tomorrow night?"

She smiles at me, although I know I have a lot of explaining to do. "We'd love to," She says. I return her smile and hear Sephy scoff. He'll get over it.

* * *

**A/N: Didn't think I was going to get five pages done today, but Aqua and Terra kind of came out of nowhere and I figured why not, since you're here. So next Saturday I think I'm going to try my hand at a Q and A over on my blog. If you have a question just shot me a message, or comment, or review and I'll try to get to everyone.**

**Sephiroth: Why are you doing a Q and A? That makes no since.**

**Me: Because I want to! Until then look forward to some plot… yeah I'm not fooling anyone am I.**

**Sephiroth: Nope, by this point I think we all know this show doesn't really have a plot.**

**Me: Yeah… Cute like a Piranha. Happy Reading.**


	39. Chapter 39: Sunday, June 2, 2013

Sunday, June 02, 2013

I sat at my computer most of the day. Between season six of Burn Notice and the CinemaSins channel on youtube, I didn't even bother getting dressed today. But it wasn't a perfect day all day. I did have to end up babysitting Axel and Zexion today for Yuffie. Seems Cloud and Zack have gone over grid and despite Reno telling her it was most likely nothing and the two of them where fine she wanted to go looking for them.

On top of that, Reno asked me if I couldn't talk to my sister about leaving Rude alone. Apparently she's been stalking him in her free time. I told him I'd try, but I doubted I would be of much help. And I'm not even going to ask Isdela to help seeing as we're still not a hundred percent sure where she took Vincent after Yazoo's party. I think Aranel may know, but she's not talking. Not like I expected her too.

As far as our new neighbors are concerned, they seem nice enough. It's easy to tell they're newlyweds, mostly cuz they can't seem to keep their hands off of each other. But then again Izzy can't keep her hands to herself on a good day. And she's been M.I.A with Vincent for five days so it's really not saying much.

I do like Aqua and Terra though; they don't seem to mind they're living next to a mad house. They even agreed to dinner this Saturday. Very brave of them…

Sephiroth spent another day planning out Kairi's room. Says his going to start moving stuff around tomorrow. Even said he may ask Isdela to come paint the room for us. I honestly don't see how that's not going to end in a blood bath… or at least half the house getting blown off. It's really starting to freak me out a little just how into this whole thing Sephy is.

Going back to the kids, they are currently scrubbing the living room. You see not long after Yuffie and Reno left, my three and Axel found my paints. They set up shop in the living room, just innocent finger painting. That is until one of them decided to turn the living room into a war zone and the next thing I knew they were chasing a paint covered Zelda though the house.

Now this was acrylic paint I had hidden away for obvious reasons. Luckily the paint was still wet, so the bath I made the four of them give her with the tips I found on my Google search got most of it out, but we still had to trim her fur a bit to get it all out. And that was not easy at all. Not to mention the second search I had to do for how to get the stuff off the wood floors and the walls. It's looking like Sephy might cave and use that gold materia before the weeks out. Lucky for me Zexion slept though most of this.

As for Cloud and Zack, Yuffie found them… and she's really wishing she hadn't. Not that she doesn't love them both, she just loves them both like brothers and well… what those two were up to is not something you really want to walk in on your brother doing… with anybody. Reno got a good laugh out of it though. Needless to say Yuffie's not going to be able to look at those two the same every again. And she may think twice about going searching for people who go off grid unless she knows there's real danger again.

Now back to planning, I've got another birthday party and a dinner coming up. And a husband who's got me on the verge of calling the funny farm… gods do I need a vacation like yesterday.


	40. Chapter 40: Monday, June 3, 2013

Monday, June 03, 2013: Bad Wolf Day.

I had completely forgotten that today was Bad Wolf Day until Aranel reminded me. I spent most of the morning hunting up my chalk. Now the boys and me were sitting out in the road out front of the house with Aqua drawing Bad Wolf signs while Zelda runs circles around us. Luckily our street is relatively dead most of the time, so are risk of getting hit by a car are slim to none. Besides very few people drive cars anymore. If they don't own a motorcycle they have an airship. There's the occasional Chocobo and some bigger vehicles like moving vans and trucks, but you don't see many cars outside of Midgar.

And now I'm rambling, I do that a lot.

"Didn't know you were a Doctor Who fan," I say to Aqua coming out of my thoughts.

"Terra is too," she said. "As a matter of fact today is a big day for us."

"How so," Yazoo asked.

"Because of how me and Terra met. It was at a con in Midgar. He was cosplaying as the Tenth Doctor and I was Rose. It was love at first sight."

"Blech," Kadaj groaned.

"He even proposed to me on Bad Wolf Day last year. He had memorized the monologue The Doctor gave to Rose from the end of Doomsday."

Oh gods! All the feels… right to the hearts.

"But The Doctor never finished what he had to say," Yazoo pointed out.

"When it got to the part were the transmission cuts out in the show is were Terra asked me to marry him," Aqua said.

"You landed yourself a keeper," I said holding back tears. Seriously, how lucky could the girl be?

"I like to think I am," Terra said walking over to us and sitting next to Aqua.

"Yeah yeah lovey dovey blah blah blah," Yuffie groaned. "Remember that when you're chasing little versions of yourself around the house."

"I said I was sorry," Axel whined. I hadn't even noticed him until her spoke. Which is hard to do seeing the kid's got his dad's flaming red hair.

"Twelve times," she sighed, "He's said sorry twelve times."

"What did he do," I asked.

"He spray painted Bad Wolf on the walls," She yelled. Loz, Kadaj and Yazoo started laughing. I couldn't help but smile a little myself. I was kind of the one who introduced Axel to Doctor Who. Now that the boys were Whovians, it's kind of hard to walk into my house without The Doctor being brought up at least once.

"I'll go get that materia. It should get the paint off," I said.

"You made us scrub the paint off the walls," Kadaj protested.

"That was to teach you a lesson," I respond. "Plus that was Acrylic paint. Spray paint is a bit different. And if you hadn't noticed, I had to use that materia anyway cuz you ended up scraping some of the finish and the original paint off the floors and walls. Not to mention Zelda."

The puppy looked up at the sound of her name and rushed over.

"Thanks," Yuffie said, "But I've got Reno and Rude working on it."

"Surprised my sister isn't there," I retort.

"She was for a bit," Yuffie responded, "But when Rude wouldn't talk to her she left. Something about meeting up with Isdela."

"Speaking of… How's Vincent doing," I ask.

"Cloud talked to him yesterday. Said he sounded happy," She said. "Which freaked Cloud out a bit. Freaks me out too! Vincent doesn't do happy."

I bit my lip to hold back the laugh. "Well, Izzy must be doing something right."

"I guess," Yuffie mutters. "But could you please do something about your sister? Rude's driving us all crazy. He's even been staying with us cuz he's too spooked to stay at his own place."

All four Loz, Yazoo and Axel start laughing while Kadaj sticks his tongue out with a discussed look on his face.

"I'll try," I sigh. Truth be told I didn't really see what I could say or do that would get Aranel to leave Rude alone. I'd been putting it off.

"Thanks," she said. "Also… would you mind watching Axel and Zexy for a few days? I'm going to visit my dad and I can't leave them alone with Reno. He'd let 'em get away with murder."

"Yeah sure," I sigh.

"Thanks," She said handing Zexion to me. "All their things are in this bag. I'll be back in two days promise."

"And if Reno comes around for them the answer is no," I recite. "We've been though this."

"Thanks again," She called running off to her car.

"You… Stay," I say to Axel. He sits down next to Loz and starts doodling. I turn pick up the bag and head into the house. I can already tell this is going to be an interesting two days.

* * *

Later

After the kids got bored with the sidewalk chalk, we went inside to marathon the Rose years. It kept 'em quite, which was a good thing considering Sephiroth was driving me crazy. I had tried to convince him to let me call Cloud or Reno or somebody to help him move stuff from my office to our room, I even volunteered. But no, he has to do it all himself. Wants his little princess to know just how much daddy loves her. It's really starting to scare me. Makes me wish he were out blowing something up or killing people. I had reached that point.

It was about that time that there was a knock on the door. I got up and walked over, opened the door and…

"I'm back bitches!"

"Izzy…" Gods the fates love toying with me don't they?

"Isdela," the boys screamed.

"Yes yes you all love me," She said pushing past me. Vincent stood outside the door grinning, actually grinning. "Ooo, new girl."

"I'm Aqua," she introduced, holding her hand out.

"The name's Isdela. Famous sky pirate," Izzy said. "Perhaps you've heard of me?"

Aqua looked confused, "Sorry… I haven't."

"Don't feel bad," I inform her. "She's not quite as famous as she makes herself out to be."

"Oh I am beyond famous."

I roll my eyes and rejoin Aqua on the couch. "So just where were you two anyhow?"

"Um hello," she mocked. "Where does anyone go when they've got a hottie they've just napped? Costa del Sol."

I turn and stare.

"Okay maybe we were a few hundred yard out hovering over the ocean. You really think I was going to let this one get away."

"From what I hear you could have taking him anywhere and he wouldn't have left," I say.

"Yeah well when you've got talent like I do," she teased. Vincent said quite, his eyes on Izzy the whole time. Something told me he was going to be a permanent fixture on the S.S. Love Ship. Gods that was bad, why isn't my brain working today?

Aqua gave a nervous laugh.

"Don't worry," I tell her. "You'll find Izzy's a pretty cool person once you get to know her. She crazy, but what would life be without a little crazy am I right?"

"Duh," Izzy answered. "Now where's that first mate of mine?"

"Try Reno's place," I say. "If she not there then asks for Rude. Where you find him you'll most likely find my sister nearby."

"Again? That little creeper can't leave her alone for two seconds."

"Her," I say surprised. "And what about you?"

"Oh I'm in a commented relationship now," she says "BTWs how do you and blue hair know each other?"

"Aqua and her husband Terra are our new neighbors."

"You should meet him," Aqua insists. "He loves stories about sky pirates."

"Your dude's name is Terra," she asks.

"Damn it," I mutter.

"Was he a chick who got a sex change?"

"And with that Isdela is leaving," I insists. "She has a first mate to find and a boyfriend… say goodbye kids."

The boys whine has Izzy tries to talk her way into staying.

"Sorry," Vincent says. It's more for Aqua than me.

"Just do me a favor," I say pulling on his sleeve. "When you find my sister… put her on ice for a few days, bring her down from whatever crazed high she's on."

Vincent bows his head and starts pulling Izzy back toward the ship. I hear a crash upstairs, "And would you mind dropping by tomorrow. Anytime's fine… just you know, before Sephiroth kills himself."

"Why would I do that," Isdela asks. I just shake my head and close the door. Oh yeah, the next two days are going to be fun…


	41. Chapter 41: Tuesday, June 4, 2013

Tuesday, June 4, 2013

My day could have been less eventful, really. Good news, Isdela found Aranel. Bad, news, Sephiroth is still a villain. That last part shouldn't surprise me as much as it does.

"So wait," I try to comprehend. "You think that because she's a girl, she'll be bettered suited for what?"

I had finally confronted Sephy about what we was up too, why he was so… not himself lately. And after one of his trademark monologues…

"When I finally rid this planet of those less deserving and ride off to find a new place to call our own. Kairi will be the perfect queen. With her brother's to protect her, we'll be revered as gods."

"Yeah one problem with your plan genius," I said.

"And what's that," he ask.

I grab hold of his ear and pull him down to his knees, "I don't want to be a God!"

"What do you have against mother," he asks. "Your practically a child of Jenova at this point."

"Okay first off Ewww," I say. "And secondly, how many times must I tell you to let it go. Every time you bring up Jenova, Cloud drags you back hold and you spent the next three days past out on the couch."

"I've woken up in bed before," he reminds me.

"Yeah when someone else was here to help me drag your butt up the stairs," I inform him. "Did you really think this plan was going to be any different from the four hundred and eighty two other times you've tried to use the planet as a space ship?"

"It wasn't that many," he mumbled.

"Were do you want these," Isdela asked holding up my My Little Pony figures.

"Put 'em on the bed with the rest," I said. "I'll find a spot for 'em later."

Isdela shrugged and tossed the little figures on the bed with the rest of my collectibles. I had convinced Izzy and Aranel to help back up my office for the nursery. Vincent had agreed to help, seems like it didn't take long for Izzy to have him completely whipped, and Aqua had brought Terra over to help as well.

"I'd just like to state for the record. I'm don't normally ask super personal questions on the first meet," she had said to Terra after Aqua had introduced him. "And if you and I weren't already taken, I could see us working out."

Terra smiled awkwardly, Aqua's mouth dropped open in shock and Vincent glared at Izzy.

"Feel free to ignore her," Aranel said. "One thing you all have to understand is she has no filter. Neither do I. You have to learn to love us." She puts a box in Terra's arms. "That goes out to the truck."

Between the weirdest moving crew every, four insane kids, an equally insane dog and a one year old that won't stop crying, my day's been just awesome… just great. And then there's Sephiroth.

"I just don't see how you could be against being a goddess," he asked. "Think about it. You and I worshipped for being the founders of a better planet, the life givers of a new and better peoples."

"Okay do you not realize how much work that sounds like? Your talking to the girl who is would rather be a stay at home mom than some adulterant nut jobs doormat," I complained.

"I do believed I offered to "talk to him" about "reevaluating his priorities,'" Sephiroth reminded me.

"And I do believe I told you they weren't worth the dirt below my feet," I remind him. "Those two are lower that Krillin in the pecking order… way lower."

Sephiroth smiles at me, "Well I will say this. I do approve of how Isdela handled him that one time."

"Did someone call me," Izzy popped her head inside the door.

"The one person we all hate more than Sephiroth on a good day," I say.

"Oh… yeah… well he deserves worse than Chlamydia."

Sephiroth and I laugh.

"Did I miss something," Terra asks walking past the door.

"Tell ya later," I say. "Kind of a long story."

"Yeah and were not done yet," Izzy reminds him. She returns to the soon to be nursery and Terra heads back down the stairs.

Sephiroth comes up behind me. "No I don't want to be a god and no you're not going to turn the planet into a spaceship," I say. "How many times must we go though this?"

He plants a kiss on top of my head, "Still love me?"

"It's true love Sephy," I say. "I couldn't love to hate you more." I turn to face him, standing up on my tiptoes to wrap my arms around his neck. "Stop being taller than me," I demand. He smiles and picks me up.

"You want these on the bed too or should I clear this stuff off," Izzy asked.

I heard Sephiroth laugh as I rolled my eyes.

"Mom mom mom," I heard Kadaj yell.

"What," I whine as Sephy puts me down.

"There's a crash out front right in front of the house. Come look," he yelled.

We all rushed downstairs. Sure enough, three car pile up. That's more than cars then are normal down this street. It didn't look like anyone was hurt, but the boys looked on with great interest. I heard Zexion start crying again. He had been left sitting in the middle of the living room floor. Abandoned by his playmate who would rather stare out the window at the crash. I go over and sit down, taking him into my arms.

"There there," I say. I hand him one of the toys and he calms down. He sure is a needy kid, but he's a lot less of a pain then the other four. "Back to work," I call. "That nursery isn't going to fix itself up after all."


	42. Chapter 42:Wednesday, June 5, 2013

Wednesday, June 05, 2013

Decided it was high time I went and saw a doctor today. Had been putting it off. Everything is fine; I am a month along, just like I thought. Kind of nice to have premonitions… then again I can also see how that would be a pain. Speaking of pain, my headaches are starting to go away and I don't feel sick all the time. The dreams haven't really let up yet, but they normal won't till about week six. Now I get to deal with doctor's appointments every month yay…

On an unrelated note, I final finished season six of Burn Notice. And just in time too, looked online and the new season starts tomorrow. Good thing I check cuz I would have missed it otherwise.

Sephiroth has let up a bit since our talk yesterday. He's still super excited to be having a girl. Like I said, he's wanted a girl for a while. And not just because of the whole Jenova would be god thing, whatever that was. And it would be nice to not be the only girl in the house. The boys are excited too. Although they can get excited about anything, they got excited when they taught Zelda how to sit. Correction, Yazoo taught Zelda to sit, and that was only because he wants to use her as a guard dog for the TARDIS.

Luckily for me he's been nice enough to put up with his brothers and let them hang out in there with him and Axel. That one is far more destructive then my three by far, and I didn't think that was at all possible! I can see how poor Yuffie get stressed out so easy. Well that and the fact that Zexy is so needy. I get the feeling he's going to be a bit anti-social when he gets older. Yazoo was a needy baby too and now he'd much rather hang out in the TARDIS reading a book than playing with his brothers or the other kids.

Thank the gods Yuffie is going to be back soon. Love her, but I'll be glad when she takes her kids back.

Izzy's taken over the nursery project. Claims Sephiroth has no idea what he's doing and it's just best if she and Aranel fix the room up. The issue there is we keep losing Aranel. Vincent's spent more time tracking down and dragging my sister back to the house that it's starting to annoy Isdela. I'm starting to regret trying to hook her up with Rude.

And to top all this off, Loz's birthday is next Thursday… Joy. The only up side is the only thing he really wants is his own room. I'm starting to consider giving him that gold materia and telling him the guest room is all his. With all the crazy in my life right now that sounds a lot easier then trying to redo the guest room and the old office.

I have to go now. I have to go shopping for dinner Saturday night with Aqua and Terra and it looks like Axel is trying to start a fire in the sandbox again. I cannot wait for Yuffie to get her little butt back here and take her brat home with her.

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget that Saturday I am going to have a Q and A over on my blog. You can ask me anything… well just about anything. Thank you all so much for reading. You're all awesome. **


	43. Chapter 43: Thursday, June 6, 2013

Thursday, June 06, 2013

Spent most of today outside avoiding paint fumes. Isdela had Aqua and Aranel busy painting the nursery while she had Vincent and Terra moving stuff out of the guest room to start work on Loz's new room. I knew once that girl got started she'd want to rearrange the whole house.

I was glad to be back down to three kids for now. I don't mind doing favors for friends, but Axel was two matches away from burning the whole house down.

"And just were have you been," I asked Sephiroth as he approached the back door.

"Out," he responded.

"Duh! Out where?"

"Just out."

"You're not winning brownie points here Sephy. You're going to have to give me more than that," I informed him as Isdela came out the back door.

"I have a question," she said.

"And I have an answer," I said to her. "Don't think this conversation is over Sephy," I say before he could disappear into the house. "Sit ya butt down while the grown ups are talking."

Sephiroth grumbled as her made his way around to the chair next to me.

"So you know how I'm doing all this work for you and the baby and little Loz," she stated.

"I'm not little," Loz shouted before getting tackled by Zelda.

"Why do I get the weird feeling I know where this is going," I mumble.

"Well I was just wondering if maybe," she went on, "Just this once…"

"No"

"Oh come on please?"

"Izzy we've had this conversation Gods know how many times. Sephy and I decided not to have Godparents cuz I couldn't chose between you guys. I've already been asked by both AJ and Ash and the answer was no."

"Okay I get it. We're indecisive creatures, but just this once. Please please please Angel," she looks at me with puppy dog eyes, her bottom lip quiver just a bit.

"I get that look about four times a day from each of my boys. You really think it's going to work for you?"

"Fine," she says flatly, "I'll go back to my work. But this isn't over."

"The answer will always be no," I call after her as she heads back into the house. "Now you," I say pointing at Sephiroth.

He breathes a heavy sigh, "I went to see mother."

"Damn it Sephiroth! It's no wonder our kids are hard headed. I can't get you to lay of this Jenova crap for nothing."

"And Isdela can't get you to change your mind about choosing Godparents. I'm not the only hard headed one."

"I'm also not trying to move the planet," I remind him.

"Well if it makes you happy I'm giving up on that."

I sit there stunned for a moment. I reach up to clean out my ear with my pinky finger. "Come again?"

"I've decided to give up on finding a new world. That's why I went to see mother. I could feel myself losing my Light and I didn't know what else to do."

I pull my sunglasses down to the tip of my nose. "You're what?"

"My Light. That's what you are to me Angel. I'm never going to be free of Darkness, but with you I've learned to control it. I can't do that without my Light, so for you I'm giving up."

I stare at him, completely confused. "Just who the hell are you and what have you done with Sephiroth?"

He laughs, "Besides, Kairi will still be my princess. I could always give her this planet to rule over."

"And he's back." I get up and walk over to him, sitting in his lap. "But for what's its worth. I'm glad your giving up on the whole planet spaceship thing. And I'm not going anywhere. I love you Sephy and I know you'd be lost without me." I give him a kiss and lay my head on his shoulder. "Besides, moving that TARDIS would just be a pain in the ass."

"You're not fooling anyone," Sephiroth laughed. "If you ever tired of me you'd kick me out of the house and sell all my possessions."

"Damn strait I would," I said flatly.

"Did I mention all the work I'm doing," Isdela complained.

"The answers still no."

She threw her hands up and walked back in the house. I really should have seen this coming. Best I could do now was prepared to say no a lot. Lucky me, I've had a lot of practice.


	44. Chapter 44: Friday, June 7, 2013

Friday, June 07, 2013

Isdela's POV

"WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!" I yelled as I jumped on Angel's and Sephy's bed; "I swear come on you two how am I supposed to send you two on vacation if you refuse to wake up!"

I ducked just in time as Sephy tried to throw a nightstand at me.

"Haha missed me fool, now get up get dressed and pack up stuff for a few days so I can take care of the boys room and the nursery. Yeah yeah I know I rocked so hard, I am sending you two on vacation for a few days" I tossed a bag with enough Gil to buy a condo at any beach in Gaia.

"Wait..what?" Angel asked still half asleep

"Ugh okay get your stuff and get OUT!" I laughed as I explained once more that I was sending the two of them away for a nice break away from the boys before the baby ruined any chance they had of them getting away. I figured it would be a nice break for Angel; she needs it so much and besides the boys love me anyways and I really was looking forward to spending time with them.

"But … how.. why…what?" is all Angel could form as I packed her bags for her and dragged her outside.

"Okay I am not explaining again, just take the Gil and leave so I can take care of the house."I glared at Sephy "I swear to gods I need a full day to fix that nursery, never try to do this kind of work again without proper instruction!"

Angel let out a giggle as Sephy got red in the face from anger.

"But the boys…how will I know they are alright if I am not here?" Angel stammered as she realized the children were not going with them.

"I promise Ang I will send you an email to your tablet every night, I packed it up for you already okay. Don't worry they love me and I will take care of them; besides I need to take care of a birthday gift for my little Loz."

"Isdela… I am still not making you Kairi's god mother… you realize this still doesn't change my mind on that right?" Angel said flatly.

"Fine! I really don't mind that so much Yaz is my favorite anyways, I'd rather be his godmother in all honesty" I smiled as I remember his birthday and how ecstatic he was to get my gift.  
I threw Angel the keys to my smaller space shuttle so they could get on to the vacation, I was just so excited to get the boys room and Kairi's nursery done so when they came back they didn't need to worry about Angel suffering through the paint fumes.

"MOMMMYYYYYY!" Kadaj yelled…

I thought out loud as I watched the shuttle take off with Sephy and Angel "Well the fun begins doesn't it" I turned and walked into the house to find my sweet nephew.

* * *

Angel's POV

I cannot believe Isdela! I mean I get it, I put her in charge of the rooms and she's trying to surprise us or whatever. But a million gil! Where on the planet did she even get this much gil?

"So where do you want to go," Sephiroth asked.

"I don't know," I yelled. "I'm still trying to get over this morning."

"Costa de Sol," he asked.

"Everyone goes there," I protest.

Sephy get's an evil grin on his face.

"We're not going to that cave!"

"You've never been there," he reminds me.

"And I don't care enough to ever go," I yelled. "Besides weren't you giving up on the whole Jenova thing?"

"She's still my mother."

"No! No she's not."

He sighed, "So where do you want to go?"

"I don't know," I say. "Where do you want to go…besides that cave."

"Zanarkend?"

"Hell No!"

"Watui?"

I thought for a moment. "As long as we stay away from Yuffie and Reno's place, I've had enough with Axel for this month."

"You know you want to see Zexion," He teased.

Death stare, what part of no didn't this guy get. And he claimed I was his Light.

* * *

-Later that evening-

Watui is quite the place. I've never been here before and the hotel we were able to with the gil Izzy gave us is A-MAZE-ING! It's about half the size of our downstairs with a bathroom about the size of our room, with a view of the city. Lucky for me the upper class district was on the opposite end of the city, which meant that I wouldn't have to see Yuffie and clan the whole trip… I hope.

Whatever, this place is beautiful. Sephy and I went walking though the cherry blossom orchard after we got settled in our room. Yuffie had always said that the tourist district of the city was awesome, even if she didn't really like it much. Even Sephiroth was having a good time. He even told me he wanted to go on a tour of the temples tomorrow. I personal want to head over to the electronics district, but it could wait. It had been a long time since Sephy and I had had any time to ourselves in years.

But I couldn't help feeling like I was going to return home to a graveyard. Luckily when we got back to the room I realized I had an email from Isdela.

"Everything's fine, everyone's alive and the house is still standing. Had a few ideas for the boys' rooms I wanted to go over with you. For Loz's room I was thinking putting in a screen with fiber optic stars to look like the bridge from Star Trek, but like Khan inspired. Get him a punching bag, a heated water bed that looks like the cryo-pod, a Bookcase of War, Fighting, and Destruction and to top it all off… Phaser Lazer Tag. And you sister's getting him a Klingon Blade. The colors for the room would be White, Grey, Black, Silver, and Light Blue.

Now for Kadaj I was thinking Game of Thrones mixed with Skyrim. He'd get his own Iron Throne, Kahl Drogo inspired bunkbeds, get all the house banners, House Lannister bed set for his bed, Khal Drogo bed set on the bottom bunk, Skyrim lockpick chests that you could have the keys to so you could put stuff in 'em. Then in the morning he can take his lockpick set and go to town. Then there's the Bow and Arrow set. The colors would be Brown, Red, Black, Green, Blue, and Gold.

Then there's Kairi's room…"

I smiled as I read. She really had thought of everything. I type a quick reply to let her know how much I loved her ideas and how much I appreciated her help with all of this and for the vaca.

"There are jets in this tub," I heard Sephiroth call. I laughed, it amazed me sometimes how child-like he could still be after all this time.

"Just a sec love," I call back. I hit send and the email and put my tablet away for the night, time to check out this tub.

* * *

**A/N: Isdela herself helped out with this chapter. She wrote the part from her POV and came up with all the stuff for the boys' rooms. And wait till you read what she's got in store for Miss Kairi…**


	45. Chapter 45: Saturday, June 8, 2013

Saturday, June 08, 2013

Sephiroth and I walked though the temples today. It was nice to take our time doing something for once. The peacefulness is kind of off setting after all these years of crazy, but it's nice nonetheless. And Sephy's behaving himself… which is also kind of off setting.

We also ran into Cloud and Zack today. Cloud said it had been awhile since he had been to Wutai and the last time he was here he had been chasing Sephiroth, trying to save the planet and all. They had come to see Yuffie, Reno and the kids but they had learned that Yuffie and crew had gone to my place and had been put to work. Well Yuffie and Reno had been put to work, Axel had apparently been duck taped to the attic door while Yazoo had agreed to look after Zexion.

Cloud didn't seem to believe that Izzy would tape Axel up anywhere, but I wouldn't put it past her. He had also heard that Aranel had stayed put so far today. This only made me thing the girl had something up her sleeve. She wasn't one to give up easily.

After a long day on our feet, the four of us went out to dinner. It was strange seeing Cloud and Sephiroth getting along, or at least acting like they were getting along. I had a feeling they were just trying to keep Zack and me happy, but it was still kind of awkward. However, the food was delicious and the wine was even better… or so I'm told. I didn't drink any like a good little girl.

After dinner we went our separate ways. Sephiroth really wanted to get back to that tub and I wanted to check and see if I had gotten an email from Isdela. It's tough being away from the kids, even after all this time, but I was feeling a lot more relaxed then I have been in a while. I was thinking tomorrow we could head out of town to the beach. It be a bit of a drive, but I really want to be by the ocean.

* * *

To: Angel

Subject: Update

Everything's going great. We're done painting all three rooms thanks to Aranel, Aqua and Yuffie. I got Reno and Terra putting together the beds now. Vincent's been working on the Iron Throne and I've almost got the fiber optic wall. Now I just need to get the computers. We should have the rooms done by Monday. Reno said something about bringing Rude with him tomorrow. He kind of finds it funny that Aranel's so obsessed with his friend. I don't really get it, but whatever. So long as your sister can stay focused I don't mind him being here. I'll put him to work to. Enjoy the rest of your vaca! See ya Monday.


	46. Chapter 46: Sunday, June 9, 2013

Sunday, June 9, 2013

After sending the morning on the beach, we get back to the room to find I have a message from my mother wanting to know what I was up to. Turns out her and her two half brothers where going out to the crash site were her dad died.

"Why are we going," Sephiroth asked me.

"Because I want to go. I never knew my granddad, either of them, and I want to go."

"That's fine, but I don't see why I have to go. We're supposed to be relaxing."

"It's this one thing okay. It's important to me."

Sephy grumbled in protest. He's never been one for nature, and this little trip would be miles walk though the woods.

"I'll make you a deal," I said folding my arms in front of my chest. "Go with me to the crash site today and before we go home tomorrow I'll go with you to see your mother."

I could see the wheels in his head turning. On the one hand he was going to be in the woods most of the day, on the other I was giving him the okay to be around Jenova. I even called her mother, something I hate doing since that thing is not his mother. He paced around a bit weighing his options.

"Fine," he sighed. "I'll go do family time in the woods, but you had better hold up your end."

"It's a deal love," I say. I run over and give him a kiss. Good news is the woods that the crash site is located aren't too far from Wutai. The bad news is, it's still a mile walk to the site… and then a mile walk back. But on the up side, Sephy insisted he carry me the whole way there and back. I do love being married to a super human.

* * *

To: Angel

Subject: Almost done

Take your time getting home tomorrow, no need to rush your vacation. But either way things here are coming along beautifully. The Nursery and Loz's room are done and we're putting the finishing touches on Kadaj's room as I type this. Just a little clean up left and you won't even recognize the place. I would like to talk to you about redoing the kitchen at some point. But one thing at a time I'm a right?

You have so many people to thank for this by the way. Me, of course, and my Vinny, Yuffie and Reno, Aranel (who actually worked with Rude around), Rude (who didn't really want to be here at all), Marcy and Christian, and we even got Axel to help out a little. No worries, we kept an eye on him.

Speaking of kids who don't belong to you. You should have seen little Demyx and Zexy today. They were such little angels. See Yuff had said that Zexion couldn't have chocolate right? Which I told her was beyond cruel! And went she had her back turned; Demy gave Zexy come of his chocolate. It was soooooo sweet. And just for the record Marcy was the one who gave the kids chocolate, so I take no responsibility for the dinning room incident. But don't panic, I will fix it, it'll be fine better then fine.

Anyhoo, back to the cuties. After Demy shared his chocolate, Zexy followed him around the rest of the day. He even started crying when Yuffie picked him up to take him home. Oh and she says, "How dare you visit Wutai and not come see me first thing," but I was like "whatever it's her vacation she can do what she wants." She still loves you though.

And your kids are fine, Yaz stayed lock away most of the day, Loz kept trying to get a glimpse of his room. We had to chase him off! And Kadaj was… well… Kadaj.

Rest, it's fine. Enjoy your night and we'll see you some time tomorrow. Your Welcome, Isdela

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Two chapters in one day! Sorry about that. Had yesterday all typed up and ready to go and I guess fanfiction was having issues last night so I couldn't get it posted till this morning, but I do not disappoint. I know these chapters have been kind of short, but Angel and Sephiroth are on vacation soooooo I think she has a good excuse =^_^= Happy Reading!**


	47. Chapter 47: Monday, June 10, 2013

Monday, June 10, 2013

Idiot, he's an idiot. It amazes me sometimes how brilliant Sephiroth can be and still be the world's biggest idiot. So during our walk though the woods yesterday, my dear husband not only got a tick on his chest because he couldn't be bothered with bug spray, but he walked though poison ivy… so I ended up walking back to the ship. Other than that it was surreal. Knowing I was standing near where my granddad died. My mom found a part of the ship while we were out, which was kind of nice. I mean it's some closer ya know?

After that we headed back to the room for our last night. Sephy spent most of it in the tub, but it didn't stop the poison ivy. Needless to say I made him sleep on the couch in the main room while I slept on the bed.

During the flight home I watched some of the goings on at E3. So far, not buying an Xbox One. Just forget it, it's over for them. EA made a comeback, proud of them. And I really don't care about Ubisoft enough. Didn't matter, by the time theirs came on we were home. I couldn't wait to see what Isdela and crew had done.

"Your home," Isdela chimed. She ran over to me and grabbed my hand. "Come on come see. No worries, Loz's knows nothing. The boys camped out in the living room all weekend and the dinning room is fixed." She dragged me up the stairs. Sephy followed behind scratching at his arms.

"Knock that off," I demanded. "It'll spread."

"It's already spread," he protested.

"Kadaj's room first," Izzy said stopping in front of the boys old room. "It's all Game of Thrones."

I look around. The walls are painted to look like bricks from on old castle. The bunk beds have been fixed up to match the time period of the show. The bottom is Khal Drogo's while the top has House Lannister sheets. Built into the walls above each bed are small TVs. On the top bunk sits a lion pluchie. On the wall opposite is he's own Iron Throne with bookcases on either side. Sitting in the middle of the chair is a crown. The walls are covered with the house banners and under the window are five chests with a lock pick set setting on the middle one.

"Okay the chest are Skyrim, but I thought it was fitting," Isdela said.

"Any weapons," I asked. She pointed to the wall behind us.

"Bow and Arrow."

I sighed; I didn't even want to think what Loz's weapon would be.

"Okay now Loz's room," Izzy took my arm again and led me down the hall to the old guest room. It now looked like the bridge of the USS Enterprise. One wall was made up to look like he was looking out into space complete with stars. The console stuck out from the wall a bit and had a built in keyboard.

"Check this out." She pressed a button on the keyboard and part of the wall changed into a computer screen.

"Giant TV in the wall doubles as computer." Clever Izzy, but that wasn't all. Next to the keyboard was a round display case with seven spaces in it.

"What's with this," I asked.

"Oh, hidden within the room are the seven dragon balls. Loz finds 'em, puts them in this baby and the dragon shows up on the screen."

"Nice," I remarked.

"So the bed is a heated water bed that looks like a cryopod," Izzy informed me. The sheets were blue and white. Simple, but it works for Loz. On the far side of the room was a fighting ring with a punching bag in one corner. On the wall by the door were two bookcases lined with books on fighting, war, and destruction.

"Very nice Izzy," I said taking another look around the room. Yep, just as I thought. Hanging above the bed was a Klingon Blade.

"The weapons were Aranel's idea," Izzy whispered.

"Of course they were," I moaned.

"Okay, now for the best part," Isdela grabbed my arm one last time and dragged me across the hall to my old office. I held my breath as she opened the door. The walls where painted to match the sky, water and sand. The carpet was spilt. The half near the door looked like water, the other half looked like the sands of a beach. The crib was held up by two Paupu Trees to give off a hammock effect. The changing station was by the wall on the right. Next to the crib was a bookcase; both it and the changing station were painted black. On top of the bookcase was a small CD player. By the window on the left was a rocking chair. And on in the middle of the floor was a medium sized rug that looked like a sea turtle.

"Destiny Island," I sighed looking around.

"And no weapons," Isdela added. I smiled, wiping away the tears from my eyes. It's perfect.

"I could have done this," Sephiroth grumped.

"You and your poison ivy get out of here," I demanded.

"For real," Isdela said backing into the room away from Sephy. He grumbled some more and then turned away heading down the hall. We stood there until we heard his footfall on the stairs.

"Oh and check this out," Isdela went over to the light switch and turned the lights off. When she did the little Paupu Fruits in the trees lit up. Not too bright, but it would be the perfect nightlight.

"And Vinny said that could be fixed when she gets a little older and doesn't need a nightlight any more. He's amazing… my Vinny."

"You really did think of everything didn't you?"

She smiled, "Does this mean I can be Yaz's godmom now?"

I shock my head, "Yeah sure."

Isdela yelled at the top of her lungs and started jumping around like a crazy woman. Now I was going to have to choose godparents for the kids. Oh well, I could always make Cloud and Zack Loz's godparents. At least then I would know he would be getting distinct fight training. Don't know about Kadaj, but I could always make Lizzy Kairi's godmom. In my dreams Kairi seemed to be the artsy one.

"Thanks for everything," I said.

"Any time," Izzy said. "No really when can I start on the kitchen?"

I shook my head, "How about dinner first, the little one and me are starving."

Isdela rushed out of the room. I gave the new nursery another look over. I was beyond happy that Izzy had taken over this project. She really did do an amazing job on all three rooms.

"Hey mom," I heard. I rushed back over and closed the door to Loz's new room. He stared down the hall at me. "Can I sleep in there tonight?"

"No Loz," I said walking over to him. "You'll take the bottom buck in Kadaj's room till your birthday. Then you can have your room." I kissed him on the head and led him back downstairs. He was going to love it. Speaking of…

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! Aunt Isdela I love my room it's so amazing I love you so much," Kadaj rambled hugging onto Isdela's leg.

"Glad you like it," she smiled.

"Like it? I love it!" He let go and rushed back upstairs. We're never getting him out of there now. I can't decide if that's a good thing or a bad thing. I guess time will tell.

* * *

**A/N: Once again I owe all the work to Isdela. She came up with the ideas for all three rooms. I didn't help much with them other to tell her how amazing she is. I wish we could pull of our plans for mine and my sister's rooms. Well** **back to E3! Oh the lag…**


	48. Chapter 48: Tuesday, June 11, 2013

Tuesday, June 11, 2013

Next year I'm going to E3, come hell or high water. In other news Sephiroth spent the whole day locked up in our room whining cuz the poison ivy wouldn't go away, not even with cure materia. That last part did surprise me, but I'm not all that worried about it even though I should be.

As for my kids… Loz's wants to be about to sleep in his new room so bad he doesn't even want a party. I still spent the day calling everyone up to see if they could make it Thursday. I think we'll just do dinner with whoever can come which at this point doesn't seem to be too many.

Cloud and Zack are still M.I.A. Tifa said she hadn't seen or heard from them in a week and I haven't heard anything since we saw them in Wutai over the weekend. Yuffie said she'd bring Axel and Zexy, but Reno and Rude couldn't make it cuz they were on a mission. Marcy's bringing Saix and Demy, but Christian's out of town on business. And Xemnas told Sephy that he would drop off Riku.

"Why would he just drop off his kid," Aqua asked me. Since we missed dinner with them over the weekend, Terra and Aqua came over for a dinner tonight. I decided to cook hamburgers on the grill so we wouldn't bother Sephiroth.

"Because he never wanted to be a dad," I told her. "It was one of those things were he knocked the girl up and she left him with Xem cuz she didn't want to be a mom so Riku ends up being raised by the next door neighbor."

"That's so bad! Why don't you take him in?"

"Right, with my three and a fourth on the way. I love the kid, but I've go enough on my plate."

"What about your sister?"

"Too busy keeping Isdela strait. A task I think she fails at most days."

"And Isdela?"

I stare at her, "Are you kidding me?"

"Well I just mean with her being with Vincent now and all," Aqua looked over at me with a confused look on her face.

"Maybe on day," I say. "But right now I don't think either of them are ready for a kid."

She sits in silence for a few moments. Then a smile lights up her face.

"Terra darling," She coos.

"Oh no," He protests. "Don't even think it Aqua."

"Oh come on hun, we could do it."

"No Aqua, I'm not ready for kids."

I look between the two of them. It would be a good move really. Aqua and Terra take in Riku and I could help them out. Xem wouldn't notice cuz he doesn't care at all and we wouldn't have to worry about Leah showing up cuz she never wanted the kid in the first place. Only reason she carried to term was because of her parents.

"How about the two of you talk to Riku Thursday and see how you like him," I say. "He really is a nice kid and I think you two would make way better parents then Xemnas."

Terra sighed at the puppy dog face Aqua was giving him.

"Fine," He caved. "But if I don't like him or don't feel ready that's that. No if, ands, or buts understood."

Aqua nodded in agreement, although something told me she wouldn't go down without a fight and Terra would be a push over.

"Is dinner ready yet mama," Yazoo asked me from the door of the TARDIS.

"Yes dear," I answer. "Go get your brothers please."

He calls Zelda out and locks the TARDIS up. Then the two run inside after Kadaj and Loz. I haven't heard much from either of them today, which worried me a little. I knew Kadaj had been playing with the lock pick set and the chest today. Isdela had told him there was stuff inside for him, but he hadn't quite mastered it yet so I'm surprised he hasn't tried to blow something up yet.

Loz on the other hand had been confined to the living room. I had heard him sneak down the hall to see his new room twice last night. If it hadn't been for Sephiroth being locked away he probably would have tried to sneak a pick while I was out here cooking dinner.

I still needed to call Aranel and Isdela to see if they were coming to Loz's birthday dinner, but most likely the answer would be yes and Vincent would be in tow. I knew Isdela wouldn't miss Loz's reaction to his new room, but I wanted to be sure so I would know how much needed to be cooked… and what. Some of us are pickier eaters than other. Izzy and my sister will eat just about anything, but my house can never decided. What one likes some else doesn't. This is why we end up eating take out a lot.


	49. Chapter 49: Wednesday, June 12, 2013

Wednesday, June 12, 2013

Tomorrow's the big day, Loz's tenth birthday. Man does time fly. I've been checking and double checking all day. Seeing as his room is his big gift I don't expect he'll get much else. Lizzy will have something for him, I'm sure AJ will send something seeing as she's got plans of her own all of a sudden. Ash may show, but I hear he's got something going on too. He'll send something.

So that leaves us five, Lizzy, Aranel, Isdela and Vincent, Aqua and Terra, Yuffie and her two kids, Marcy and her two, and little Riku who's birthday is also coming up. It would be nice if his birthday present could be getting adopted by Aqua and Terra, although Terra's not up for adopting a kid. He keeps saying he has no issue with letting the kid stay with them, maybe legal guardian, but no to adoption. He can be so weird some times.

Loz's is ready to get into his new room. He keeps asking if her can just peek inside just a little. By the time tomorrow gets here I'll be ready for his to get his new room.

Kadaj spent another day trying to lock pick all his chests. His managed to get into the first two, but the third ones giving him some trouble. I went ahead and put some colored pencils and a few coloring books between the two he's already opened and locked 'em back up. It'll be awhile, his determined to go down the line and then start over.

Sephiroth spent the day looking up home remedies for poison ivy. Needless to say the kitchen, our room and our bathroom are a mess. And nothing seems to be helping. Guess all those Jenova cells and Meko don't know what to do with poison ivy. I'd find it funny if I wasn't concerned that he could infect the rest of us and I so don't need that right now.

I called Cloud to ask him if he had any ideas, but he's not answering his phone. Tifa wanted to go looking for them. Yuffie talked her out of it. She still hasn't gotten the image of last time out of her head and she doesn't want a repeat performance.

I pulled the air mattress out and slept in the nursery last night, looks like I'm going to be sleeping there tonight too. Aqua offered to bleach our room once Sephy managed to get rid of his poison ivy. I'm really starting to like her despite the fact that she can be really hyper at times. Terra's the levelheaded one. She needs it too otherwise who knows where she'd be.

As for Yazoo, well he spent the day in the TARDIS again with Zelda guarding the door. He says he'll opening it up tomorrow when all the other kids are over, but I kind of doubt that. He's gotten over protective of his little den. Makes me wonder just what he's up to. On the other hand I almost don't want to know, saves me the headache. I'm getting separate beds for Sephy and I. No more kids after this!

Kairi seems to be doing fine by the way. No more dreams, but I can scenes her now. Well I can a little anyway. She's due in February some time around the fourteenth. I hope she's born on the fourteenth. I think it be kind of cool to have a Valentines baby. I already have my Halloween baby.

"MOMMY!"

Speaking of which, I best go find out what my littlest monster is up to…


	50. Happy Birthday Loz, June 13 2013

Thursday, June 13, 2013

**Loz's POV**

It's my birthday, It's my birthday, I'm ten today! Double digits, I'm all grown up now. Although the older kids treated me grown up before now, but I've never felt it. I think it's cuz I was sharing a room with my little brothers. But I get my own room today so I fell grown up now.

I can't wait to see it. Aunt Isdela was here all weekend fixing it up. But no one would let me see it.

"Loz!"

"Yes mama."

"Come on we're going shopping."

I rush downstairs. Mommy said she's taking me to the toy story and I get to pick out anything I want. It's present from her and dad and my brothers because they were gone all weekend and daddy couldn't go out because of his poison ivy. But he managed to fix it and now he can go out again.

"How come he gets to just have run of the story and we had to pick out presents for Yazoo," Kadaj ask.

"Because it's fair," Mommy tells him.

"How is that fair!"

"I got a TARDIS Kadaj," Yaz says. "And I didn't know I was getting that. Loz knows he's getting his room so I see how it's fair."

Yazoo is awesome. He's always got my back. Yeah he picks on me some times, mostly when I go crying to mommy, but he's not as bad as Kadaj. Kadaj is the devil.

"I still don't see how it's fair," Kadaj whined.

"You'll get something unexpected for your birthday too," mommy says. "You can count on that."

We head out; downtown isn't that far so we end up walking. I don't mind it's a nice day and we stop to talk with Saix and Demyx on the way.

"Hey Marcy," Mama calls to Saix and Demy's mommy.

"Hey girl," Marcy calls back. "Ready for tonight?"

"Yes and No. Yes I've got everything for dinner. No I don't have anything beyond that."

"No cake," I ask.

"Your Aunt Aranel insisted she make you a cake. And I'm sure Izzy will be bringing cupcakes. Those two can find any excuse to bake sweets."

I like when Aunt Aranel and Izzy make stuff for us. There stuff is always better then the stuff you get at the store.

"Happy Birthday Loz," Saix says.

"Yeah, how ya feeling," Demyx asked.

"Awesome," I say. "I'm getting my own room."

"That's cool," Demy says.

"We've had our own rooms," Saix tells me. He can be really mean some times. I don't think he even realizes he does it. It's just how he is.

"Saix don't be rude," Marcy tells him.

"Sorry Loz"

"It's okay"

Saix and Demy walk the rest of the way into town with us. Their mama gave my mommy some money for them for lunch. She said I would get their presents later.

"I don't want to walk anymore," Kadaj whines. He hasn't stopped whining for days. Even since Aunt Izzy redid his room all his done is try to get into those stupid chest and whine when he can't. Yaz says he'll only get worse when little sister gets here cuz he won't be the baby anymore. I can't wait for little sister to get here, I'm gonna teach her how to fight.

"There it is," Demy yells. He goes running off to the toy story. Saix runs after him telling him to watch where his going. Me and Yaz chase after them.

"Boys wait up," mommy calls.

I run strait for the games. I want to see what new games there are for the 3DS. It's Kadaj's, but he never really plays with it much and when he does he only gets mad at the game. So I end up playing on it more than he does.

"Maybe if you ask mommy will get us our own PS3," Yaz says. "I'll let you hook it up in the TARDIS."

"No way Yaz. I'm already asking for a PS4 for Christmas."

"Yeah, but they'll still have games for the PS3. And Aunt Aranel is getting a PS4 so we can always play on hers when she's over."

"She doesn't always bring her console with her."

Yaz shakes his head. I know what he's up to. I ask for the PS3, he let's me hook it up in his playhouse and then I never see it again. He only lets us in there when we have friends over and even then some times we have to beg. Not that that ever works, but it doesn't stop us.

"I think I'm going to get that Adventure Time game. I haven't played it yet," I say.

"You're not buying a game for my 3DS," Kadaj yells.

"Why not? You never play on it."

"I do too!"

"Yeah, but I always end up finishing your games cuz you get mad at 'em."

"Yeah and I'd wish you'd stop it. I'd get back to 'em if you'd just leave it only."

"Enough," mama yells. "Kadaj, if Loz wants a game for the 3DS he can get it and you'll share."

"Why? Yazoo doesn't have to share the TARDIS."

"Aunt Izzy made it for me. I can deny you all I want."

"Boys!" She stares at us with that mom stare of hers. "Loz if you want the Adventure Time game get it. It's your birthday. And you," she says to Kadaj. "You'll share cuz I bought that game system and I say you have to."

Kadaj stomps his foot. He's such a brat. Mommy goes to find someone who works at the store to get my game and me and Yaz meet up with Saix and Demy who are hanging out down the Disney isle.

"Check this out," Demy says holding up a Stitch toy. "It squirts water."

"I made a water balloon cannon," Yaz says.

"Yeah, but it's Stitch," he agues.

"Demy your birthday's in two months," Saix tells him.

"I know that."

Saix sighs; he always says he doesn't know how Demyx is related to him. Some times he says he thinks his brother was adopted. I don't think he likes having a little brother all that much.

"Come on," I say. "Let's go look at the Pokemon stuff." We race off to the next isle over. It's not long before a find my next present.

"Pikachu"

"It talks?"

"Yeah Yaz," I say. "When you hug it, he says his name."

"That's all Pokemon ever say," Saix says.

"I want one," Demyx yells.

"Two months… you can't wait two months?"

"Stop being mean to me Sai." Demy stomps his foot. What is it with little kids and stomping their feet?

I leave the arguing brothers to go find mama. She was looking at baby toys.

"Mommy," I call. She looks over as I run up to her. "Want"

"Okay Loz, one more gift okay sweetie."

She takes Pikuchu from me and I run off again. I don't know what else I want. It's hard to choose.

"There's Star Trek toys over here," Yaz calls. I look up and down the isle. I can't decide.

"Let's look somewhere else," I say. "I want it all."

"Just pick something," Kadaj yells.

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Loz, Kadaj calm down."

Guess this is why mama says she can't take us anywhere. Kadaj hates not being the center of attention so he always ends up yelling. I run off to look down another isle. I end up looking at The Avengers toys. I can't decide between Hulk Hands or the Iron Man set. I hate having to choose!

"Just get the Hulk Hands Loz. You like The Hulk more anyway," Yaz's tells me.

"I know, but I like Iron Man too."

"Just choose so we can go home," Kadaj yells. Yaz grabs Kadaj by his hair and drags him away.

"He's going to pay for that isn't he," Saix ask.

"Yeah, but now I can think."

I look between the two toys trying to decide which one I want more. I do like The Hulk more than Iron Man, but Iron Man is cool two. Way better than Captain America. Although Loki's the coolest, even if he's not a hero.

"Mama can't I have both," I ask as she walks over to me and Sai.

"You don't know what else you're getting today," she says. "Just one okay."

"But I can't decide." I look at the two toys again. I end up choosing the Hulk Hands, but I'll be back for that set. Grandma always gives me money, so I can just come back for it tomorrow.

We pay for my gifts and head down the street to Zack's for lunch. I love their chilly cheeseburgers. And we can get coke in glass bottles like when Grandma and Grandpa where kids. Me and Yaz love to hear their stories. Kadaj doesn't care much, but Kadaj doesn't really care about anything.

After lunch we head home. Saix and Demy come home with us and we get to hang out in the TARDIS with Yazoo. He promised mama he would be good today and we promised not to touch any of his books. He loves his books more than life itself.

Yaz and Kadaj start a game on one of the systems. I didn't really notice, I was busy playing my new game on the 3DS. Demy watched me play. He doesn't really play video games, but he likes to watch people play. He can play the piano a bit though, which is kind of cool.

Saix sits in the back watching Kadaj and Yaz. He's already called next game. We here a knock on the door.

"Boys," mommy calls. "Axel's here"

I save my game and rush out. Kadaj makes it to the door first.

"Hiya," He says.

"Hi yourself," I say back.

"Happy Birthday Loz"

Axel makes his way into the TARDIS.

"Check him for matches," Yazoo demands.

"I don't have any matches," Axel argues.

"I don't know that. Empty your pockets!"

Axel sighs and does as he's told. When Yaz is happy he let's Axel come in.

"Sai already has next game," Yazoo says. "So you can have the one after that."

"LEGO Racers," Kadaj says. "I'm winning."

"Barely," Sai says.

"Hey I'm only five! I don't know how to drive yet."

"One has nothing to do with the other," Axel says sitting next to Sai.

Kadaj just folded his arms in front of his chest. I ignored him and went to sit with Axel.

"What ya' got there," He asked.

"The Adventure Time game. Mom made Kadaj share his 3DS."

"Why's it purple?"

"Cuz it's really mom's 3DS but she let Kadaj have it one day cuz he wouldn't quite crying over not being able to play games with me and Yaz on Aunt Aranel's PS3."

"Why couldn't he play with you two?"

"We wouldn't let him," Yaz said.

Axel laughed, "Wish I could get away with that. My brother's such a pain."

"He doesn't seem so bad," Sai said.

"You haven't had to spend as much time with him," Axel said. "Ask these guys, he's a needed little brat."

"Yaz used to be like that," I say. "Look at him now."

"I can only hope," Axel sighed.

"Boys! Aranel and Isdela are here," Mama calls.

We all go rushing out of the TARDIS. If Aunt Aranel and Izzy are here that means I can see my new room now.

"Happy Birthday Monkey Face," Izzy calls.

"Aunt Izzy!" I rush over and hug her. "Can I see my room now?"

"Later," Mommy says. "Let everyone else get here."

"Yeah, your room is your surprise like the TARDIS was Yaz's," Izzy says.

I hang my head. I want to see me room.

"Hey," Aunt Aranel says. "Quite pouting and give me a hug."

I go over to her and give her a hug. I notice she doesn't have a present with her. It must be in my room. All the more reason to want everyone to get here.

We hear the doorbell ring. Auntie opens the door. It's Xemnas with Riku.

"Hi Riku," I call. The little kid smiles a little at me and walks over.

"Okay bye now," Auntie says slamming the door in Xem's face. We don't really like him much.

"Happy Birfday Loz," Riku says handing me my present. Yaz gives the little kid a hug. Yaz loves Riku, says he reminds him of himself. I can see it, although Riku isn't as needed as Yazoo was.

"Thanks Riku," I said talking the gift. I handed it to mama knowing that I couldn't open it now even though I wanted to.

"Mommy's here," Demy called from the window. Auntie let Marcy in and took the presents from her. Demy ran over to her and started telling him about how Sai had been mean to him again. Sai just apologized and promised he'd try to be nicer, but we all knew that wasn't going to happen.

After that we all played Hide and Seek in the backyard. Even Zexion joined in. Demy said he could team up with him and Riku teamed up with Yaz. Kadaj kept losing cuz he'd get tired of looking and would whine about how we weren't playing fair. He quite about the time Cloud and Zack showed up.

"Long time no see," Mama said.

"We've been busy," Cloud told her.

"Sorry about worrying everyone," Zack said.

"Tifa was the only one worried," Axel's mommy said.

"I was a little worried," Mama said.

"Is everyone here," I asked. It seemed like it.

"No Loz," mama said. "Aqua and Terra aren't here yet."

"Who," Cloud asked.

"The new neighbors," mama told him.

"You guys have neighbors," Zack asked.

"Surprised me too," mama said. They all laughed. I don't get it, why is it such a surprise that we have neighbors. Terra's really cool; he has a black belt in Taekwondo like Ash. I wish Ash was coming over so he could meet Terra. I want to watch them spar to see which one is better.

Aqua's okay too. She's kind of all over the place at times, but she's tough. I watched her spar with Terra over the weekend. She's a black belt in Aikido, which is completely different. She says she's not quite at the highest degree yet, but she could be soon. She tried to explain the difference to me, but I just go lost. All I know is she has a black belt. It was fun to watch them fight though.

"And Lizzy's not here either," Auntie said. I wish everyone would get here.

Knock Knock Knock

I rush to the front door. It's Aqua and Terra.

"Happy Birthday Loz," Aqua says messing up my hair.

"How's it going kid," Terra asked.

"I want to see my room," I say.

"When Lizzy get's here you can open your presents and then you can see your room," mama says. "Promise"

I shake my head and sit by the door. I'm not moving till she gets here. Luckily I don't have to what long.

"Sorry I'm late," she says. I jump up into her arms.

"Where's AJ," I ask.

She frowns, "She had stuff." Lizzy looks up at mommy. Mommy nods at her. Is there something I'm missing?

"Okay Loz," Mama says. "Presents"

Never mind! Lizzy hands me her present and I rush into the breakfast room. I sit in the chair closes to the kitchen and start opening Lizzy's present.

"Wait you us," Kadaj yells. I ignore him. I'm too busy opening my gift.

"Oh cool," I say. It's the Iron Man set I was wanting! "Thanks Lizzy!"

"Your welcome," she says.

"Here ya go," Demy says handing me the gift from him and Sai. I smile and take the present. I reach into the bag and pull out two movies.

"'Oliver and Company" and "The Rescuers'," mama said. "Two of my favorites."

"Thanks guys," I say.

"Your welcome," Demy says. Sai just nods.

"This one's from me and the squirt," Axel says handing me their gift. I tear the paper off.

"Oh cool," It's a Goku costume.

"I have Vegeta's at home," Axel says. "Next time I'm over I'll bring it and he can roleplay."

"That'd be cool," I say. Really though I see me as Vegeta more than Axel, but It still be cool.

"Here ya go monkey face," Isdela handed me another gift.

"Really Izzy," mama said. "The room wasn't enough?"

"Nope," she said. I tore the paper off the present.

"A Nerf gun!"

"Thanks Izzy," mama says. Aunt Izzy just smiles.

"Yaz has the cannon, now Loz has a Nerf gun."

"Where's mine," Kadaj ask. We all ignore him.

"Here Kiddo," Zack says. "This one's from me and Cloud. We didn't have time to wrap it."

"Oh cool," It was a set of figurines of all eleven Doctors.

"Lucky," Aunt Aranel said. "That's the one I wanted too…"

"Thank you," I say.

"Last, but not least," Mama said. She looked over at Aqua and Terra.

"Terra and I are going to teach you our respective martial arts."

"You seemed really into it over the weekend," Terra said. "And I hear tell your friend Ash knows Taekwondo too, so your mom got us in touch with him and he said he would help out."

"Plus I know a little Aikido as well," Aunt Aranel said. "So I can help Aqua."

"And I try so hard to keep the fighting to a minimum," mommy whispers.

"Thank you all," I yell.

"Now for the best part," Aunt Izzy says. She leads the way upstairs, but I'm right on her heels. We head down the hall to the old guest bedroom. Izzy stands in front of the door.

"You ready," she asks me.

"Yes," I say jumping up and down.

"I don't think you are," she says.

"I'm ready," I yell. She smiles and opens the door. I charge inside and look around. It's soo cool! It looks like the Enterprise. I even have a wall that looks out into space, stars and all! I run over to the console in front of that wall. It looks like there's a keyboard built in. I hit one of the buttons and the screen comes to live.

"It works," I yell.

"Of course it works," Aunt Izzy says.

"What's this thing," Yaz asks. I look over at the case next to the keyboard. It has seven slots in it.

"That's for the Dragonballs," Izzy says.

"What Dragonballs," I ask.

"The ones hidden around the room."

I go wide-eyed. "Help me look!" Me, Yaz, Axel and Demy all start running around the room looking. I find two and Demy finds one before we hear something behind us. I turn to see that one of the walls is turning.

"Izzy," Mama says. "What didn't you tell me?"

"I may have forgotten to mention the laser tag phasers."

"I have laser tag!" I hear mom face palm herself as I run over to the phasers.

"Dude we have to play a round after we find all these Dragonballs," Axel says.

"How many have you found," I ask.

"Two," Axel says. "What about you?"

"I found two," I say.

"One," Demy says holding up the Five Star.

"That leaves two more," Yaz says. We start searching again. Yaz finds one leaving us with one to go.

"Where is it," Demy asks.

"Why aren't you helping," I call to Sai.

"I don't care," he says. Big meanie! I know he thinks it silly, but he could at least help.

"Found it," Axel yells. We run over and put all the balls in their slots. Once they're all in place, the case lights up orange and red and the dragon flies onto the screen.

"That's cool," Axel says as we watch the dragon fly around. We stand there and watch for a few moments, and then the dragon turns toward us and goes into his lines from the show.

"How cool would it be if we really got a wish," Demy asked.

"Not as cool as laser tag," Axel says. "I'm on Loz's team!"

"Come on Sai," I call.

"Can I pay," Riku asks.

"Sure Riku," Yaz says. "You can be on my team."

* * *

** Angel's POV**

We sat around the breakfast room table as Aranel and Isdela worked in the kitchen. Loz insisted that they make their homemade pizza. I'm not sure what they put in that pizza, but it's delicious.

"So how do you think it went," Marcy asks.

"I don't think Loz is going to sleep tonight," I answer.

"Why do you say that," Vincent asks.

"That's a dumb question," Isdela calls.

"And he hasn't even noticed the Klingon Blade yet," Aranel points out.

"Or the fact that…"

"IT'S A WATER BED," we hear from upstairs.

"Never mind," I say.

"Really Izzy," Zack says. "A water bed?"

"A heated water bed."

"Do you really think that's wise," Cloud asks.

"Are you kidding me," she asks. "What kid doesn't want a water bed?"

"Fine," Sephy speaks up for the first time all day. "But I'm not cleaning it up if he bust the thing."

"No worries," she says. "I've got it taking care of."

I did trust Izzy on that one. If there's one thing she does with DIY projects like this, it's thinking ahead and cover ever base… Well almost always.

"You didn't think about that pull out bed for the TARDIS," Aranel reminded her.

"Whatever he still loves it," she retorts. "Plus the water bed was different."

I shake my head and change the subject. "So Zack, where were you and Cloud all this time?"

The two look at each other and smile, and then hold their left hands up for us to see.

"You got married?!"

Sephiroth spits his drink out as Aranel and Isdela run out of the kitchen to tackle the newlyweds.

"You two have barely been together as a couple all that long," Yuffie points out.

"Yeah, but we've know each other for years soo," Cloud said pushing Izzy off of him.

"Who are you to question it anyway Yuff," Aranel asked.

"Yeah," I say. "Didn't you and Reno go all shot gun wedding?"

"That was different," she demands. "I was trying to get out of an arranged marriage and it was the only way I could be with him. Plus my dad is just now forgiving me for it. Although he still doesn't like it."

"Another reason why Reno can't go with you to see your dad," I point out.

She pouts, "Can we change the subject please?"

"Okay," I say. "We open the floor up to Aqua and Terra. What do you think of little Riku?"

"He's sweet and all," Aqua says.

"But…"

"But my little hypochondriac went for her bimonthly doctors appointment and found out she was pregnant."

Another spit take from Sepy.

"Thank the gods I'm not alone," I cry out.

"Bimonthly," Yuffie asks.

"It use to be a monthly visit, but my doctor talked me down."

"She's so afraid of getting sick," Terra informs us.

"Yet you take Aikido," Aranel questions.

"That's different," Aqua insists.

"Your weird," I say, "But congrads, welcome to the club."

"How long have you two been married," Yuffie asks.

"Let it go Yuff," Zack insists.

"So back to square on with Riku," I say.

Sephiroth glares at me. I love how he thinks he's so menacing.

"What Sephy dear?"

"Are you really trying to take Xem's child from him?"

"Oh please," I retort. "It's not like he'd notice Riku was gone. A hundred gil he doesn't show up till around midnight for the kid."

"That's still not very fair of you," Sephy insists.

"What's not fair is that kid growing up knowing his parents never wanted him. I'm just trying to help give the poor child a loving family so he doesn't feel so unwanted. No kid deserves that."

"What if Cloud and I take him," Zack suggests.

Spit take from Cloud. This is getting ridicules.

"Okay you two just got married," I say. "Give it a rest will ya?"

"I think we both know Cloud would make a great mommy," Zack continues.

"Zack," Cloud blushes.

"And we've always wanted kids so why not take him in?"

"I am not having my cousins child raised by my worst enemy," Sephy growls.

"Zip it tiger," I say. Sephy pouts, another nickname he hates being called.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad for Cloud and Zack to take Riku in. They would be better parents then Xemnas by a long shot, and if they moved in near by Riku would have my three boys and Kairi once she's born, Aqua and Terra's baby, Sai and Demy, and Axel and Zexy when Yuffie drops 'em off her for a long weekend. Is it bad I'm just now realizing how unprepared Yuffie and Reno were to be parents?

"Mama," speaking of Yuffie's little darlings.

"Arg, what now? I get that babies are needed, but Zex seems to be overly needed."

I shake my head. I would feel sorry for Yuffie, but she's annoying. I love her, but she's annoying.

"Knock it off Axel," I hear Kadaj scream.

"It's not my fault," Axel yells. "The teams are off."

"I didn't even want to play in the first place," Saix proclaims.

"Your no fun at all," Loz cries.

"You done with that pizza yet," I ask.

"It'll be a little while longer," Aranel says. "You can't rush perfection."

I sigh; guess I'll go deal with the chaos upstairs while we wait.

* * *

**A/N: And it's done YAY! I was a little worried for a few minutes there. We had a bad storm roll though earlier and I was afraid I wasn't going to get this posted today. But luckily the storm past and here we are. Hope you all enjoy this one. I think it's longer then Yazoo's Birthday… Anyhoo, Happy Reading!**


	51. Chapter 51: Friday, June 14, 2013

Friday, June 14, 2013

It's nice knowing I don't have to plan another birthday for a while. Sure Riku's is coming up, but it's not my problem.

Speaking of Riku, he seems to like Cloud and Zack. I even suggested the house down the street and Zack seems to think they can afford it. Cloud is a little iffy on adopting him so soon after the two just go married, but a few minutes with Riku and I think he changed his mind.

Now Isdela is bugging Vincent about marriage and kids of their own. What is with all the speed marrying recently?

"Run," I hear little footsteps stampeding down the stairs.

"Every man for himself," Loz yells. They haven't been able to put that laser tag game up since they got their hands on them yesterday.

"Come one Riku," Yazoo says, "They went this way." Did Izzy really rig those things to work outside Loz's room? I should have seen that coming.

"I gone get you," Little Riku calls. I sent Sephy out this morning to search for Xemnas and haven't heard back yet. I think Xem's finally ditched the poor kid and went into hiding. It only makes it easier for Cloud and Zack to be able to give the kid a real home. Sephiroth still hates the idea, but he'll get over it.

Wait, if I get stuck with Riku for more than a week I'm gonna have to plain another birthday… damn it!

I'm so board… and I want chocolate. Screw it; I'm making Cloud and Zack plan Riku's party. They want to adopt the kid so bad they can start now. Gods I got really moody and A.D.D right there.

"I can't find him," oh look Sephiroth's home.

"I knew he'd go off grid one of these days," I say. "Lucky for Riku you tried to get all buddy buddy with him lately or gods know what would have happened to that kid."

"I'm going to go get you some chocolate," he said walking back out the door.

"Get dinner too," I called, "I don't feel like doing anything." I don't remember being this moody before. I'm such a walking contradiction.

"Watch out Zelda," Kadaj yells running back though the house. The little pup barks like crazy as the quartette run back upstairs. Laser tag… really Izzy? I'm going to have no peace at all in this house. Not that I have peace anyway.

I think my A.D.D is tied to my Insomnia. I could not get to sleep last night and I've never had an Insomnia issue before. I hope this doesn't carry over to Kairi. It's going to be tough enough with four kids in the house, that I can already see, but I don't need her awake for days on end. Who I'm I kidding, I've been down this road three times already. Shut up brain! You're making my head hurt!

"Hiya sis," she doesn't even bother to knock now.

"What is it Aranel?"

"Well you seemed more stressed then normal. Everything okay?"

"My brain won't shut up, laser lag is annoying, Xem's gone of grid leaving us with Riku and the dog won't stop barking."

"Well I'm here now so cheer up."

"Where have Izzy and Vincent run off too this time?"

"I didn't ask I just told them to drop me off here. I would have gone to see Rude, but he and Reno are still on that mission."

"Come on Loz," Kadaj yelled.

"I'm right behind you," Loz called back.

"Did they go to sleep last night," Aranel asked.

"I think they crashed around two this morning," I answered.

"Well no wonder you couldn't get to sleep! Where was Sephy during all this?"

"He bailed around midnight," I said. "Something about overthrowing the government to insure Kairi is queen one day."

"Excuse? I thought world take over was my thing," Aranel protested. "Do we need to set Sephirella down and have a chat, cuz I don't like him cutting in on my project."

"No one's taking world domination from you," I whine. "Sephy'll fail like always and Cloud'll drag his ass home."

"Yeah well Cloud may have some help this go round."

My phone jumps across the coffee table. I forgot I'd put that thing on vibrate.

"Speaking of Cloud," I say answering the phone. "What's up?"

I have to hold my phone away from my ear. I don't catch a word he's saying, but I can hear Tifa in the background.

"Hey Cloud," I yell into the phone, "You mind moving somewhere a little quiter. Heaven doesn't sound like too much fun right now."

"Sorry," he says, "Zack just told Tifa about everything and she's not too happy."

"She's a big girl Cloud she'll get over it," I assure him.

"You guys keep saying that, but she's only getting worse and Vincent's not here to shut her up."

"Yeah he's busy," I mutter.

"Well tell Izzy to hand over her fuck buddy long enough to keep the bar from blowing up."

"No can do Cloud," I say, "She's not here. Its just Aranel tonight." Yazoo chaises Kadaj back through the living room followed by Riku and Loz. "And the kids…"

"Oh come on," he whines, "What are they up to now?"

"Don't know don't care to know… and you're one to talk!"

"Okay fine," he sighs, "running off and getting married was a bigger shocker than we thought."

"Sounds like it," I tease.

"Be nice to me," he demands, "It's bad enough Zack and I are most likely going to get kicked out without you being mean."

"I'm doped up on Jenova cells and Mako right now! I can't help if carrying Sephiroth's offspring makes me meaner and loopier than normal."

"Yeah how do you deal with that," Aranel asks. "I've been meaning to ask I just didn't want to seem rude."

"Never stopped you before," I say flatly.

"What was that," Cloud asked.

"Aranel being rude," I say. She smiles a big toothy grin at me.

"Speaking of Rude," Cloud says, "I saw him earlier. Seems he misses his little stalker."

"Oh really," I say looking over at her.

"What," she grumbles

"Yeah," Cloud giggles, "Says he was going to ask her out he just didn't know how. He's not real good with this sort of thing."

"What's he saying," she demands.

"So where is he now," I ask Cloud.

"Hotel next door," he says, "Fourth door on the left, third floor."

"Hotel next to Heaven, Fourth door Left side Third floor," I say to Aranel. "Go get your man."

She stares at me wide eyed for a moment before almost falling off the couch trying to rush for the door. When she final stumbles out of the house I start laughing.

"So where are you and Zack staying," I ask.

"Zack has a friend in town who's away on business," Cloud tells me. "He asked Zack to check in on his cats this weekend so I think we'll just crash there."

"Just be sure to wash the sheets before his friend comes home."

"Har Har Har You're so funny," Cloud says sarcastically.

"Where was Aranel off to in such a hurry," Sephy asks coming though the front door with dinner and a tub of chocolate ice cream.

"Talk at ya later Cloud," I say, "Sephy brought me chocolate."


	52. Chapter 52: Saturday, June 15, 2013

Saturday, June 15, 2013

"Kadaj!"

"Are you okay?"

That's all I hear before the crying starts. It's day two of the phaser laser chase and as you may have guessed, it ended in disaster. On the third trip down the stairs I hear a loud thump. I rush out of the kitchen to the stairs to see Kadaj sitting at the bottom of the stairs with a bloody nose.

"What happened," I ask.

"Don't know," Yazoo says. "He was behind us coming down the stairs."

I pick Kadaj up and carry him to the bathroom. Loz and Yazoo follow behind. I put Kadaj down on the edge of the sink.

"Where's Riku," I ask cleaning up Kadaj.

"He's asleep in Kadaj's room," Loz says.

"Put the phasers away and go down stairs," I tell them taking the vest off Kadaj and handing it to Yazoo. "Find something less destructive to do for a little while."

My oldest two slowly make their way to Loz's room, both of them pouting.

"Now little one," I say, "What happened?"

"I… missed… a step," he said though his tears.

Once I get the bleeding stopped I check his nose. It doesn't feel broken, but I can't be a hundred percent sure. I don't worry much though cuz I know all the mako roaming though his system will fix any damage done. Some injuries take long than others, but never more than a few days. One of the pros of being Sephiroth's kid.

I pick him up and put him down only to have him fall over in pain. Seems he twisted his ankle too. I pick Kadaj back up.

"Which ankle," I ask. He points to the right one. It's swollen up quite a bit.

"Look's like your not walking for a while," I tell him. He starts to cry again and buries his face in my shoulder. I turn to see Loz and Yazoo peeking into the bathroom.

"From now on the laser tag stays in Loz's room," I demand.

"Yes mama," they say. We all walk toward the living room as the doorbell starts ringing. I put Kadaj down on the couch, hand Loz the remote and head for the door.

"Isdela," she stood there with a goofy grin on her face. Vincent leaned up against the door beside her.

"Look look look," she said shoving her let hand in my face.

"That what I think it is?"

"If you're thinking that's the most badass engagement ring you've ever seen then yes, yes it is."

I look over at Vincent. I can see the smile on his face despite the fact his trying to hide it.

"Was this your idea or hers," I ask.

"Both," he says taking her hand in his.

"You know, Sephy and I dated for almost a year before he asked me to marry him."

"Yeah well Sephirella's an idiot," Izzy jokes as she pushes past me. Vincent follows, whipped… he's completely whipped.

"Hello boys," Izzy calls. The boys just grumble in response. "What's with them," she asks.

"We had to put the phasers away," Loz mumbles.

"How come," she demanded. I point to Kadaj who's rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Kadaj fell coming down the stairs and face planted," I inform her. "He busted his nose and he's got a swollen ankle."

"Oh no my little monster," she coos running around the couch. She takes Kadaj into her arms and starts hugging him silly.

"Isdela… can't… breath…" he manages to say.

"I just hate that you got hurt," she says.

"I'm okay," he says, "see…" he jumps out of her arms onto his feet. When he falls over in pain and starts crying again she picks him up and cradles him like a baby.

"Where are the Ace bandages," she asks.

"No need," I sigh, "He'll be fine. Give the mako time to kick in."

Vincent laughs, he just laughed. I check my pulse.

"Izzy call 911," I say. "I think my heart just stopped." She stares up at me. "That or hell just froze over."

"How so?"

I point to Vincent, "He just laughed! I've never heard him do that. It's kind of creepy."

"It is not. He has a cute laugh." We hear the door open behind us and turn.

"Hello Aranel," I say. "Have a good night?"

She just sighs and stares off into space.

"Aranel," Isdela says questioningly. No response.

"I think we've lost her," I say.

"What? She final hook up with Rude or something," Izzy asks.

"With Cloud's help," I say.

"He's so romantic," Aranel final says, although she hasn't moved yet.

"I smell double wedding," Izzy says excitedly.

"I smell train wreck," I whine. "Plus I doubt Rude would be the type to just jump in blind."

Izzy and Vincent glare at me.

"Don't give me that look," I demand. We hear Riku starts crying.

"He's still here," Vincent asks.

"Yeah Xem's gone off grid," I inform. "At least I think he's gone. Sephiroth's been looking for two days now."

Speak on the devil; he just knocked Aranel onto her face.

"Good timing baby," I say. "Go deal with your cousins kid."

"Why can't you do it," he asks. "And why is your sister in the floor."

"She likes the smell of Pine Sol," I tease.

"You knocked me over with the door you ass," she screams.

"What were you doing in front of the door," Sephy questions.

I just shake my head. I have a feeling Sephiroth's about to get his face pounded in, or at least she'll try. Point is Aranel is about to go off and I do not want to be in the same room when she does. And neither does anyone else. I notice we seem to scatter like roaches from light as Aranel starts to get to her feet. Sephy is really lucky he's pumped full of mako and Jenova cells.


	53. Chapter 53: Sunday, June 16, 2013

Sunday, June 16, 2013

Sephy and I made the trip to the Northern Cave today. Did you know Jenova's just a head, cuz I as sure didn't! Way to keep me in the dark. Sephy tells me she, it wasn't always just a head. He cut its head off and brought the freaking thing here. And he calls himself its son.

So now I've held up my end of the bargain and I can go the rest of my life without coming back here, so I guess that's a plus.

Father's day was spent at my parent's house. Aranel cooked, the boys gave Sephy and my dad their Father's day presents. All of which where hand made cuz we're kind of spent after Loz's birthday and all the home remedies Sephiroth cooked up trying to cure his poison ivy. I think Aranel helped them out with their gifts while I wasn't looking, but I have no real proof of that.

After dinner I had to spend half an hour listening to my sister and husband argue over him not being able to do dishes. And she wonders why we eat out all the time.

"So has Izzy asked you to be her maid of honor yet," I ask Aranel.

"Right after I told her double wedding was out of the question. Vincent maybe full of surprises, but Rude doesn't always get the hint."

"Cloud did say he was kind of bad at the whole dating thing."

"That's only the half of it," she says. "Reno had to explain that I was trying to seduce him. And then the guy gets all flustered."

"Guess you're taking it slow then," I laugh.

"If by slow you mean stand still then yeah."

I just shake my head. From the one time I met him and what Cloud and Zack tell me, Rude is pretty naive. You couldn't guess by looking at him, but he is.

"I'd say that's a good thing though," I tell her. "Let the crazy kids have their shot gun weddings. Not everyone has to rush to the alter ya' know."

She just glares at me. I love how they're all acting like the end of the world is coming or something. Although with Sephy you never really know.

"Getting off the subject of marriage and guys, what are your plains for tomorrow," I ask.

"Whole lot of nothing," Aranel answers, "Why?"

"Cloud and Zack got that house down the street. Wondering if you wanted to help 'em move?"

"Izzy and Vincent roped in?"

"Yeah," I say, "Did you really think Izzy was going to say no to helping decorate?"

"You mean completely redo the house?"

"Yeah I don't think Cloud's going to let her take lead on this one," I inform her. "He's inner home decorator has really come out lately, from what Zack tells me."

"Why am I not surprised," Aranel asked.

"Cuz he spent most of both Yazoo and Loz's parties striating picture frames," I laugh.

Aranel shakes her head. We had both called this from a mile away. Once those two hooked up Cloud really came out.

"He's going to make a great mom," Aranel and I say together. We both laugh, mainly cuz we know no matter how out Cloud gets… he can still kick Sephy ass into next Tuesday. Oh the irony.


	54. Chapter 54: Monday, June 17, 2013

Monday, June 17, 2013

Today was uneventful for the most part. We hung out with the Zelda crew as they debut the show on the big screen. It was really just so the cast could watch the show, but it was nice to get the boys out of the house. Sephy even got in the show. One of the animations Lizzy and I did had a picture of him in it. He did not approve, but the boys thought it was funny. He's now locked away in our room pouting, and he calls me over emotional.

Before that though we did start getting Zack and Cloud moved into their new place. As I predicted, Cloud and Izzy spent an hour auguring over who was going to be decorating the place. It didn't stop really, it just turned into Cloud placing something, Izzy moving it elsewhere, Cloud moving it back, the two of them glaring at each other and moving on. I'm glad Izzy plans on spending tomorrow planning her and Vincent's wedding.

As for the boys, they are now chasing each other around the house again with the phasers. This is never ending…

On the plus side, It looks like Cloud and Zack are going to able to adopt Riku without much problem. Seeing as no one seems to know where Xemnas ran off too, Riku's been labeled as abandoned. He doesn't seem too heartbroken either. Cloud and Zack love the kid and he gets to live down the street from the cousin with laser tag built into the house.

The rest of us are out in the backyard. Terra in grilling, Aqua is trying to get Izzy's attention. She wants her to do her babies nursery too. Unlike me, however it's going to be awhile before she knows the sex of her baby. So I told her to hold off asking for a while. Besides, Izzy and Cloud are still at each other's throats. I put my earphones in to drown them out.

Vincent is talking with Sephiroth and Lizzy. They seem to be in a debate about the Zelda timeline. I had no idea Sephy and Vincent cared so much… or that they played video games. I have never seen Sephy play one video game in the ten years we've been married. I don't really know about Vincent, as he doesn't really talk much. Well he doesn't talk much around the rest of us. He seems to talk a lot around Izzy. I have my doubts about that, but what do I know.

AJ's been really quite this whole time. She seems to go though mood swings. We're starting to think she's bipolar. Lizzy's worried and Aranel has tried talking to her, but she doesn't seem to want to talk about it. I've said I'd try to talk to her too, but I seem to always have my hands tied. I wonder why?

"I didn't push him!"

"You did to Kadaj!"

"Shut it cry baby!"

"I'm okay really," Oh my kids. If I didn't love 'em so much I'd let 'em kill each other with those phasers.

"You sure you're okay Yazoo," I ask. This seems to pull Izzy back into reality.

"What happened to my Godbaby?"

"Kadaj pushed him," Loz said.

"I did not," Kadaj screamed.

"I'm okay Aunt Isdela," Yaz assured her.

Izzy motioned to let Kadaj know she was watching him. He shrugged it off, running into the house. Loz chased after.

"I was getting bored anyway," Yaz said taking the vest off. He handed it to me and retreated into the TARDIS.

"Kadaj," I yell. Izzy follows after me. "I can deal Izzy."

"Oh no," she insists. "No one hurts my godbaby and gets away with it." Think I'll let Izzy deal with this one.


	55. Chapter 55: Tuesday, June 18, 2013

Tuesday, June 18, 2013

Cloud and Zack are more or less moved in now thanks to everyone who helped, and despite the ongoing argument between Izzy and Cloud. So they decided to host a poker night to celebrate being officially moved in. The kids were staying the night at Marcy's tonight anyhow, so we cranked up the tunes, pulled out the cards and the booze and settled in for one hell of a night.

Sephy and I didn't play; neither of us are very good. I helped Aqua break in the kitchen, mostly easy snack stuff like nachos and quesadillas.

However the game got real fun real quick. Cloud lost out early, he's not the best player either. That left Zack, Izzy, Aranel, Reno, Rude and Terra holding their own against Vincent; who seemed to have the greatest luck in all of Gaia.

"How does he keep doing that," Reno grumbled.

"I'm not complaining," Izzy said.

Vincent just smiled. It's hard not to believe that he isn't Sephy's father when he smiles like that.

"You sure Hojo's your dad," I ask Sephiroth.

"Jury's still out," he responded.

I wouldn't be surprise if Vincent was Sephy's dad, but I don't know how I'd feel if Isdela was my mother-in-law…

The groans from the dinning room pull me out of my thoughts.

"Bow out Vincent," Reno whines, "Give the rest of us a chance."

"I'm having too much fun," Vincent replies.

"He's just full of surprises lately," Zack points out.

"That's my Vinny," Izzy says.

The front door opens, "Hey Angel…"

"What is it Yuffie?"

"The boys want to know if we can go over to your place so they can play laser tag."

"They can go one night without it," I insist.

"Oh let 'em go play," Izzy demanded. Yeah… I really don't think I could handle her being my mother-in-law.

"Fine," I grumble, "but they stay at Marcy's tonight. I want one quite night this week."

Yuffie smiles and heads back out the door.

"Is she gone," Reno asked. Seems he ducked under the table when he heard his wife's voice.

"What are you doing," Aranel asks.

"Yuffie doesn't like Reno gambling," Rude informs us.

"If she knew what I was up to I'd be a dead man," Reno says.

"So what does she think your doing," I ask.

"Solo mission for Shinra that'll run late into the night."

We all glare at him for a moment.

"I am soooooo telling Yuffie," Izzy teases.

"No please," Reno begs.

"Nope, you're in trouble now mister," Izzy says pulling out her phone.

"I'd start running if I were you," Aranel tagged in. Reno looked between the two of them then took out the back door.

Isdela and Aranel smile at each other.

"You weren't really going to tell Yuffie were you," Rude ask.

"No," Isdela replies, "I was just getting tired of his whining."

"Plus that's one less person," Zack points out. "Maybe will have a chance against the king of darkness over here."

"Once again, I'm not complaining," Izzy says.

A few hands later, Terra backs out cuz Aqua's getting tired. Not long after, Rude has to bow out due to Zack winning his last gil. This gives Aranel the perfect opportunity to invite Rude to dinner. I can't help feeling like she hoped for that the whole game.

It doesn't take long for Vincent to clean Zack out, Aranel calls it quits and we all decide to head home for the night.

"So what's everyone's plans for tomorrow night," Izzy asked as we walked back down the street to mine and Sephy's place.

"Nothing," I say.

"I was thinking of breaking into Shinra HQ," Sephiroth says.

"Your doing what," I ask.

"Word is some of Hojo's research has been found. I wanted to see if this new information has anything more on me or mother."

I sigh; I'm not even going to fight it.

"Well maybe we can get Rude to come over for dinner and strip poker," Izzy says.

Yeah… sooo glad I'm not going to that party. Isdela grabs Vincent's hand and drags him to her ship; Aranel follows a few steps behind.

"So what other plans do we have for tonight," Sephiroth ask.

"Today," I correct him looking at my watch. "And I plan to sleep. I'm too tired to think much less do anything else."

Sephy looks disappointed.

"Don't give me that look," I demand. "It never works."

"I know," he whines. When I open the front door to have seven hyper children rush out past me.

"Sorry," Marcy says chasing after them.

"Yeah we couldn't get them to stop," Yuffie adds running after them. Sephy just smiles and shakes his head. I'm going to bed before anything more insane happens.


	56. Chapter 56: Wednesday, June 19, 2013

Wednesday, June 19, 2013

I spent most of the day playing Rollercoaster Tycoon. I was left in the house alone, I don't do much when there isn't chaos around me. Sephy was out somewhere, most likely trying to break into Shinra HQ. I expected at some point Cloud well bring him home, but I it'll be awhile.

The boys slept most of the day and decided to stay another night with Saix and Demy, I saw them for about ten minutes today.

When I wasn't playing on the computer I was playing on the 3DS, watched some TV and called Sephiroth about twenty times. I also tried calling Aranel and Isdela, but neither of them are answering their phones. I think I know why, but I don't want to think about that right now… or every.

I thought about going to hang out with Zack, but he's with Cloud fighting Sephy. Yuffie find out Reno was at poker night and they've been arguing with each other the whole day according to Tifa. She's out shopping and wants to be left alone. I'm starting to think she's going to get over Cloud and she doesn't seem to like us too much. She's such a drama queen!

Think I'm going to go over to Marcy's and help watch the kids. I can't be in the house anymore or I'll die of boredom.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the super short chapter, my muse ran off again and I can't seem to find him anywhere.**

**Sephiroth: You sure it's not because you're tried and put this off to the last second.**

**Me: That's only because today was uneventful. Tomorrow will hopefully be better. Sorry again, Happy Reading!**


	57. Chapter 57: Thursday, June 20, 2013

Thursday, June 20, 2013

Cloud called Vincent in to help with Sephiroth, so Izzy, Aranel and I sat around watching movies all day. That is when Izzy wasn't acting high off her ass and Aranel and I weren't laughing so hard our sides hurt.

The kids spent most of the day hold up in their individual rooms. Kadaj went back to trying to lock pick all he's chest open, Yazoo was in the TARDIS with Zelda and Loz spent most of the day on the computer playing Rollercoaster Tycoon. He borrowed it from me to put on his own computer.

"So how long do you think it'll take 'em this time," Aranel ask.

"I don't know," I answer. "I try not to think about it too much."

"The life of a villain's wife," Izzy commented.

It wasn't long after that that Sephy came though the door complaining about being tired and how Cloud was stupid. He trudged upstairs and went to bed, which means he'll be up all night plotting again.

"Should we leave," Izzy ask.

"No," I respond, "He's no fun after a fight. I could use the company."

Vincent joined us about an hour after Sephy came home and told us all about the battle. It's the most I've heard him talk. While he was telling his story, Aranel and I decided to try out the multiplay on "The Last of Us." I love zombie games and this one's been on mine and Aranel's must play list since it was announced.

After Vincent finishes his story, Aranel handed off the controller so her and Izzy could make dinner. Since I can't cook all that well and Sephy's being… well Sephy, the two of them had insisted on fixing dinner. I don't mind I'm way too into this game.

Aqua and Terra stopped by for a little bit. They had been asked to look after Riku while Cloud and Zack were away. Riku really wanted to come see Yazoo and play laser tag. Yazoo wasn't really up to running, but he was able to change Riku's mind by inviting him into the TARDIS. An "injustice" I had to hear about from Kadaj for almost an hour.

"Shut up and come get food," Izzy demanded. Kadaj shut up then, but he wasn't happy and he wanted all of us to know that.

We ate dinner in peace. Nobody was really up for talking except Aranel, Izzy and I. And all we talked about were our weekend plans. Sephiroth went back upstairs when he was done. It's been a while since I've seen him in this foul a mood. Whatever he believes is in those new files has gotten him really worked up.

Vincent helped me clean up after dinner then he and the girls left after words. Cloud came to get Riku and Aqua and Terra headed home. I think I'm going to pull out that air mattress and sleep in the nursery tonight. I'm not really in the mood to deal with Sephy's brooding.


	58. Chapter 58: Fri-Sat, June 22-23, 2013

Friday, June 21, 2013

So Yazoo really wanted to spend the weekend with Isdela this weekend and Loz and Kadaj got invited to Axel's sleepover, which gives Sephy and I at least one night of peace.

Not that it was that peaceful. Sephiroth spent most of the day plotting while I played "The Last of Us." Aranel is spending the weekend with Rude and let me borrow the PS3.

We also went to see a show. It's very odd for me to go see a show. So much so that I ended up helping Lizzy pack up the mics just so I wouldn't feel weird. Then we went to the restaurant next door for the cast party. Lizzy and I got to hang out there while Sephiroth just whined about being forced to see the show. He really doesn't like to go out much unless it's something he wants to do.

I ended up sleeping in the nursery again because he spent most of the night plotting and talking to himself.

* * *

Saturday, June 22, 2013

Another day, more "Last of Us." Today Sephy tried to break into Shinra HQ again; he didn't even make it to the front door. I keep telling him to just let it go, but once he gets his mind set on something there is no changing it.

Loz and Kadaj asked if they could have a sleepover sometime. Why not right? I mean it's not like having my three plus Axel and Demyx under the same roof could end badly.

I think if I've learned anything it's that those five are nothing but trouble by themselves. Put them all together and I may as well set the house ablaze myself.

I'm also really tired. Which reminds me that I have to buy a new air mattress. Some how Zelda got into the nursery and bit a hole in the air mattress I had in there, and Sephiroth let the other one get blown up during one of his "missions from Mother."

I'm making him sleep on the couch tonight. It's what he gets for trying to break into Shinra twice in the same week… and he didn't even bring me ice cream! I think I'm going to make him go get me chocolate ice cream first, then I'll make him sleep on the couch.

**A/N: Sorry I didn't put anything up yesterday. I was at a cast party last night hanging out with Aranel, Izzy and Superevee. We didn't get home till after midnight and I was just too tired. Plus we still haven't found my damn Muse! I hope he shows back up soon, I miss him =(**


	59. Chapter 59: Sunday, June 23, 2013

Sephiroth informed me today that he wants to start his own church, The Church of Jenova… just out of the blue!

He says he's doing it so that people can better understand him and "Mother." I thing this is some sort of plot to get Shinra to hand over any and all information about Hojo's experiments. And considering the last couple of days, I think I maybe right.

Kadaj thinks it's a stupid idea, and I have to agree with him. I mean could you see Sephy as a pastor?

In other news, Cloud and Zack now have full custody of Riku. Their first act as parents; hire Isdela to plan his birthday. They haven't talked with her yet; she turned off her phone this weekend. She promised Yazoo it was just going to be the two of them. No boyfriends, no bothers, no distractions.

Hopefully when they get back tomorrow Cloud can talk to her. I pretty sure she'll say yes. She loves planning these things.

Also, I'm going to be very sad when my sister comes by tomorrow. I'm so close to beating "Last of Us," and she's going to want her PS3 back. Although if I can get her and Sephy into some sort of religious discussion I could have a good two hours or better to finish the game… yep that's the plan.

I've already tried to talk him out of this whole Church of Jenova plan, but he's not listening to me. Not that I really expected him too. He is so hard headed some times. And whenever dear "mother" is involved there is no talking to him. Plus he monologues like no villain I've ever seen in any video game I've played or movie I've seen.

Today when we talked about this it was all…

"Mother is great, mother is good, all I want is to sail the darkness of the cosmos with this planet as my vessel, just as my mother did long ago. Then one day we'll find a new planet. And on its soil, we'll create a shining future."

You know I knew that promise was too good to be true. He tells me his kicking the habit, then like the junkie he is he's right back on that crack again. Doesn't matter how many times he gets his butt handed to him he just keeps going back.

I know he can be a good person. I've seen him on his best days, but he's so infuriating some times. He's got me so riled up I'm using big words. I don't do that often, makes my brain hurt.

Stop thinking about it Angel, you'll only stress yourself out. And that's not a good thing.

Okay better now… Let's talk about Kadaj. He got all he chests open today. Going to have to get Izzy to change the locks or something. Keep it entrusting for him. See I've found that if he's busy with the cheats, he's less likely to get in trouble and this is a good thing cuz it means I'm less worried about what he's up too. Less stress makes me a happy Angel and if I'm happy it means no one dies today… see why this marriage works?

Kadaj spent all day with Terra and Ash learning some basic Taekwondo moves. Rolls and beginner stuff mostly. Still don't know if this is good thing or bad thing, but once again it keeps my little monkey out of trouble.

Now if I could only find something less destructive for Sephiroth to do… Not thinking about it!

Think I need to but a movie in and not think at all. Just shut my brain off. Maybe then I won't want to strangle Sephy. Although I'd have to wait till he's asleep or sitting down cuz he's taller than me. He needs to stop being taller than me. Movie I was going to watch a movie… and not think… yeah.


	60. Chapter 60: Monday, June 24, 2013

Monday, June 24, 2013

Today was stupid in so many ways. First off, Aranel was in no mood to argue anything with Sephy so I wasn't able to finish "Last of Us," Izzy dropped off Yazoo and took off again and Sephy left to go work on his Church. So I've been here dealing with the kids all day, who have not been kind at all.

Okay, Yazoo almost immediately locked himself up in the TARDIS so he wasn't much trouble, but the other two… they have done nothing but drive me crazy all day. To top things off, Yuffie dropped her kids off here today without any explanation why and Christian and Marcy are going off for their honeymoon, so I've got all the neighborhood kids at my house.

Thank the gods for Aqua and Cloud. I don't know what I would do without them. They spent all day over here helping me look after all the kids and I think Cloud may take Axel and Zexy off my hands, which would help out a lot.

Now if only I could get some back up on this whole Church of Jenova thing, then maybe I could rest easy at night.

I think maybe I'll get a cat that would really drive Sephiroth crazy. He wasn't too crazy about us getting Zelda, but he's warmed up to her. It's more like he's reached a level of not caring. To him, as long as Yazoo keeps her away from him, he doesn't care. But a cat… no he would lose it. He hates cats!

So I think it's the perfect revenge. He wants a Church, I want a cat. It's a fair trade.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah Sixty chapters!**

**Sephiroth: You could have written more.**

**Me: It's not about the length of the chapter. Just that people enjoy it ya know.**

**Sephiroth: Not really**

**Me: You want me to write more? Then go find my Muse!**

**Sephiroth: Fine I will.**

**Me: Happy Reading Everyone! **


	61. Chapter 61: Wed-Thus, June 26-27, 2013

Wednesday, June 26, 2013

Ever have one of those days where you feel like your standing in the middle of a crowded room screaming at the top of your lungs, but no one seems to notice or care? That's been me the last few days.

Between Sephy and his stupid church, my grandmother being in town, the kids driving me crazy in the middle of the grocery store or having to listen to my mother tell me how I should get a real job, I feel like I'm sinking with no one there to save me.

I would love to say that I'm happy, and to an extent I am. I've got a family that loves me, amazing friends and another little bundle of joy on the way. But I just can't help but feel out of sorts.

And everyone I've tried to talk to about it over the past two days is either too busy or doesn't want to hear it. I hate when people think there problems are bigger or more important than yours. Hell, ever my own sister is guilty of this.

I would go to a psychologist, but I find most of them to be full of themselves. I know some care, but most seem like they're only in it for the money.

Midnight…

Thursday, June 27, 2013

"What are you doing up," Sephy ask me.

"Oh you know," I respond, "Just feeling unimportant."

He sighs, "Is it because I've been ignoring you lately?"

"That's part of it," I say. "It's more all that's been going on the last few days."

"Yeah, your grandmother wasn't too kind to me the other day."

"She's never really liked you. And she thinks I'm stupid for marrying you. But it's not just that."

"The job thing," he asks.

"Another part of it," I answer. "Sometimes I feel like my parents are more supportive of my sister being an air pirate then they are of me being a writer… or trying to make money off any of my creative projects for that matter. Maybe I should get a job."

He picks me up and sits me in his lap. "Your fine just as you are. You'd never be happy in some dead in job making minimum wage. Plus you don't really think I could be a stay at home dad do you?"

I smile, "No, no I couldn't."

He gives me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "If it'll make it any easier I'll give up the church thing. Wasn't going to get me what I wanted anyway."

"I knew you were up to something more than just preaching about Jenova," I say. "You were after Hojo's research again weren't you?"

He just gives me that devious smile of his. Always something more under the surface…

"Well whatever," I say, "It does make me feel a little better… that you're giving it up I mean. And that you support me even if no one else really does."

"They support you," he assures me. "Maybe it's me. Maybe they think that if you get a "real job" that the kids will have some sort of role model to look up to."

"Some role model I'd be," I protest. "I think I'm a better role model doing something I love. Even if I don't always get paid for it."

"And there you go," he says. "You know what you want so just go for it, like me."

"I don't think I want to be like you," I scoff. "Gaia can't handle one of you, more less two."

"And if you really think about it. There's four of me… soon to be five."

Oh my gods what have I done? I've cursed all of Gaia, that's what I've done. I knew I should have stayed home.

He just laughs at my silence. "It's alright. I'll try to help out more."

"You can prove that by not running off and making me take the kids grocery shopping next time."

He laughs again, picking me up bridal style. "Time for bed my Angel," he says. He caries me upstairs and into our room, sitting me down on the bed.

Maybe a good nights rest is all I need to feel better. We'll see how I feel tomorrow… well later today. Maybe I'll get brave enough to send one of my books into a publisher or work on some new media thing for my portfolio.

As long as I believe in me I don't need anyone else, but it is nice to know that no matter what… Sephy will always believe in me.

* * *

**A/N: Wow… tough chapter right? Who would have thought my Muse would show back up in the middle of the night in the strangest of ways.**

**Anyhoo, enough of that sad stuff. I will get back to writing once a day starting Friday (This counts as today's chapter right?) And it'll be back to my normal humor. I mean now that my Muse is back…**

**Muse: Sorry love, but we both needed the break.**

**Sephiroth: Hey! Don't call her love! That's my job.**

**Me: And your both doing such a wonderful job. 12:34… Make a wish! **

**Sephiroth: What?**

**Me: Never mind… I do want to thank everyone for reading this story and the kind reviews. You guys and girls are the reason I continue to write.**

**Sephiroth: I thought you wrote this for that friend of yours?**

**Me: I was getting around to thanking her, I mean if it wasn't for Superevee supporting the idea in the first place we wouldn't be here right now. But it's nice that so many people have enjoyed this story as well and I want to be at my best.**

**Sephiroth: Which is why your Muse should stay put…**

**Me: I'm going to bed now, Happy Reading!**


	62. Chapter 62: Saturday, June 29, 2013

Saturday, June 29, 2013

Look at me, up at almost 1:30 in the morning… again… I need to stop doing this.

In other news, nothing has changed all that much. Sephy gave up the church idea, but not on getting Hojo's research. He's adorable isn't he?

The boys are still driving me crazy, but I was lucky enough to not have to baby sit for everyone for more than just a day.

I think I'm going to spend today in bed, and maybe some of tomorrow too just cuz.

It's like my brain is on auto and doesn't want to shut up.

Oh gods I just remembered Riku's birthday is tomorrow! Oh… I should go to bed soon.

I hope Sephy comes home today. He's been out all night. I don't even ask anymore. I know better.

Also need to remember to refill those chests and pick up the bed Izzy made for the TARDIS for Yazoo. She would do it, but she's busy. Not sure if busy with party planning or Vincent… most likely little of both. Not thinking about it.

Not thinking about sis and Rude either. Did get to finish "Last of Us" though. Not sure how to feel about the end really, but it's sets up for a sequel so I guess it's good?

Don't get me wrong I love the game. Just don't know how I feel about everything yet. Give me time, I'll figure out where I stand.

Well I'm off to bed now… were did I put that book?


	63. Chapter 63: Sunday, June 30, 2013

Sunday, June 30, 2013

We all sat around Cloud's dinning room table exhausted. It had been a long day what with it being Riku's birthday. The little tyke is two know! Aranel made him a TARDIS cake. He's so taking with the TARDIS Playhouse he wanted a TARDIS of his own. But Cloud said no since they don't have much of a backyard, so Aranel made him the cake.

He got so many gifts! Aside from the cake, everything was island themed. I couldn't really tell you why, it just was.

We found out that he really likes The Avengers, so his room is Avengers themed. And he got every toy from his own sonic screwdriver to a basketball hoop and basketball. Cloud seems to think the kid will be athletic.

Sephiroth even took a day off from whatever he was plotting to join us. He's still not all that happy that Zack and Cloud adopted Riku, but he's coming around. I think he's happy that Riku's happy. He clams to still be looking into Xemnas' whereabouts. I don't see how he has the time!

"So," I say, "You think Riku enjoyed his party?"

"He's two," Izzy responds, "And I planed it! Of course he enjoyed it."

I just smile. Knowing that the kid is going to be raised by two of the nicest people I know comforts me a lot. He's better off here.

"He really loved the cake," Aranel commented.

"I could have built him his own playhouse," Izzy protested.

"No," Cloud said. Izzy stared him down. It's really bugging her that Cloud wouldn't let her build Riku a playhouse. I think she's still sore that she never really got her way with the house.

I just shake my head. I love my friends. They're all crazy, some of them crazier than crazy, and I wouldn't have them any other way.

"Well I think it's time I took my crew home before something gets broken," I say getting up from my chair.

"You mean your boys managed to go a whole day without destroying something," Izzy asked. "Call Rufus Shinra, it's a miracle!"

"They do have their good days," I insist. "They're just rare. Besides I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow."

"I think you're starting to show a little sis," Aranel comments.

"A little," I say looking down at my belly.

For the most part, I don't look any different… to most people anyway. I can tell that, just a little. By next month the doctor will be able to tell us the sex of the baby, because we don't already know. He still doesn't believe that I have premonitions about my babies. Even after being able to tell him the sex of all three of my boys. He thinks I'm just a really good guesser.

"Boys lets go," I call to a choir of "ah man" and "do we have to?"

But soon enough we've said our good byes and head home. The boys' head in and start a game of laser tag, but after about three rounds they're all pasted out in Loz's room with the vest still on. I have to get Sephy to help me get the vest off and put them to bed in their own rooms, well Kadaj in his room, Loz in his bed and Yazoo out in the TARDIS which now has a custom made pull out couch in it. If he wasn't completely rotten before, Izzy will have him spoiled by the end of the year.

I'm going to try and talk Sephy into going with me tomorrow. I hate doctors! Unless it's The Doctor… that's different. I may also look into getting borderlands 2… just for Tiny Tina. Izzy showed us this video montage of her the other day and now I'm kind of hopping Kairi grows up to be just like her. Is that odd? I don't think that's odd, but I've been told I'm weird.


	64. Chapter 64: Monday, July 1, 2013

Monday, July 1, 2013

Had to spend the day at my parent's house today. Mom insisted Aranel and I spend time with my grandmother. Don't get me wrong, I love my grandma, but she can be such a pain sometimes.

Sephy didn't go, of course. If there's one person he dislikes more than Izzy, it's my grandmother. So of course I had to listen to her go on and on about how I made a horrible decision marring a villain… again… for the hundredth time.

I didn't make the kids come with me today. No need to put them through that.

On a more positive note, Kairi's fine, everything is progressing nicely. Which makes Sephy very happy. Now if I could just stop him from trying to take over the planet.

I really need to get a ps3. I need borderlands 2… I've fallen in love with Tiny Tina. She is too cute! I mean, who doesn't love the world's deadliest thirteen year old? She reminds me of Izzy a little honestly.

Also, I love the multiplayer on Last of Us. Normal not into online multiplayers, but this one's really cool.

I got a job coming up. It's a theater gig, which makes me happy. On the down sides it's working spot light. A normal easy job made tough by old ass spotlight that doesn't love me.

Oh well, at least it's something I like doing. Going to try and get one of my books published. Sephy is reading it now and then I'm going to have Lizzy read it. I would ask Aranel, but she swore off proof reading my stuff after the first few stories broke her. She's such a grammar nazi.


	65. Chapter 65: Tuesday, July 2, 2013

Tuesday, July 02, 2013

Talk with a few publishers today. I have a meeting with one in a week and the other at the end of the month. Most didn't like the idea of my story. Sephy said they have no idea what they're talking about.

I'm happy with just the two meetings ya know. It's progress so I'm happy. The boys are happy too. They think it's cool that mommy maybe able to write books for a living.

It also shuts my mother up. She's still not big on the idea and isn't sure how we're going to make raising four kids with little income, but she tends to forget who Sephy is. I think she chooses not to think about it, but whatever.

Also, broke down and bought a ps3. Been playing Last of Us all day. Well that and CivRev, which is also fun. Sephiroth really got into that one… can't imagine why.

Sorry I don't have much to report, it's just been a long day and tomorrow's looking to be even longer. Sephy somehow managed to get a meeting with Shinra about those new files of Hojo's and he wants me to go with him tomorrow. I think Cloud has something to do with this, but that's just me. Night ever one, wish me luck tomorrow.


	66. Chapter 66: Thursday, July 4, 2013

Thursday, July 04, 2013

"The main reason we called you here today, Sephiroth, is that we're getting tired of the constant attacks on the company," Rufus said.

I'm still not too sure what I'm doing here. Other than to keep Sephy from choking Rufus right here in his office. I tuned out for most of it.

"So for the benefit of the rebuilt and my sanity, I'm giving you the files you wanted."

Good, now I can spend another three nights camped out in the nursery while Sephy combs though those files. Not that I mind now that I have the new air mattress, but I would like to sleep in my own bed every now and again.

As I predicted, Cloud had a lot to do with Sephiroth getting his way. Turns out not only was Rufus tired of Sephy's antics, so was Cloud. Don't see why now should be any different from every other time.

I don't mean to sound bitter or anything. I'm really kind of glad Sephy got what he wanted without too much damage this time around, but this doesn't really change anything. Sephy will be Sephy and Cloud and company will just have to work their magic and bring him home.

Although I do hope this changes some things. Cloud and Zack are parents now. They can't be out till ungodly times of night chasing Sephiroth around much anymore. And as much as I would hope that Sephy would consider that I know he won't. I can't even get him to watch after his own kids some days. Why would he care about anyone else's kids, even if it's his own cousin.

Anyhoo, back to the files. Not much there, but Sephy's happy. So he insisted on having a cook out to celebrate… I honestly thought hell had frozen over.

Most everyone was there. Cloud and Zack with Riku, Aqau and Terra, Marcy, Saix and Demy, even Rufus stopped by. Did I mention I think hell froze over? Aranel and Izzy were there of course, with Vincent and Rude in tow. Aranel did the grilling because Sephy's never used a grill before, and Izzy made cookies and a chocolate cake just because she could.

All in all it was a nice time.

"We should do this more often," Sephy said as everyone was leaving.

"You don't get your way all that often," I replayed.

"I know, but that shouldn't stop us. I want to learn how to use a grill."

Oh now he wants to play dad and learn how to grill. I'll admit his eased off the planet spaceship thing, but his still acting all weird about having a girl. His little princes must have the world… no really he wants to give the planet to Kairi on her first birthday. It's a headache and a half.

Spent the rest of the night playing Last of Us. I final survived the multiplayer campaign! Took me long enough. Now I won't care as much if I don't finish up those stupid missions and lose all my survivors in a hunter attack. Now I just have to get my headset so I can talk to people.

Sephy says if that happens I'll never get anything done ever again. That is so not true. I managed to get the house cleaned up, go to that meeting with him, wrangle the kids in the middle of the grocery store, help fix dinner sixteen people and beat the campaign so I don't want to hear it. I do more than him most days.

Sure he's got his whole world take over thing and his having to fight Aranel on who is going to be supreme ruler of the planet, but I still think I have the harder job ever without trying to become a writer.

Oh well… I've been up way too long. The air mattress in calling my name.

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to start trying to write a little something before I go to bed each night/early morning. Trying to write something everyday is starting to feel like an obligation instead of something I want to do. This means that you may get two chapters in a day and not one on other days (depending on how late I stay up).** **I fell the change may help relight the fire for this story. I still enjoy writing it and I have so much planed and I'll still be writing everyday. It's just now I won't fell so pressure to get something posted by midnight everyday. Thank you all so much for sticking with me for sixty plus chapters as well as all the positive reviews. You guys are the greatest. Happy Reading! **


	67. Thursday, July 4, 2013 part two

Thursday, July 04, 2013 part two

Today was a lazy day full of laziness and do nothingness… Yeah it was one of those days.

The boys kept themselves entertained in their separate rooms, Sephy spent most the day ankle deep in files and I spent the day poolside next door with Aqua and Terra. I didn't even know this place had a pool.

"Enjoying your day off," Terra asked me.

"Yes… yes I am," I responded

Terra made the best non-alcoholic fruity drink. I have no idea what it is except it tasted like mangos and strawberries. Aqua says Terra makes the best mixed drinks, which only makes me want to have the kid faster so I can drink again. Is that bad? I feel like that's kind of bad…

After I decided I'd spent enough time in the sun I came home and played more Last of Us. I think I'm addicted. Is there a video games anonymous? I think there should be. Mostly for those little pre teens who just live online playing these multiplayer games, acting stupid and being a nuisances. But I could need it too.

It's looking like another nursery camp out tonight. If I wasn't so happy Sephy final managed to do something without summoning a meteor or giant monster I'd kick him out of our room and shred ever last document just so I could sleep in my own bed. Oh well… my life right?


	68. Chapter 68: Friday, July 5, 2013

Friday, July 05, 2013

Talked with a few more publishers today. Not much luck, which has really got me worried about my upcoming meeting with one of the publishers who would hear me out.

Sephy on the other hand had all the luck. It seems among the new files they found, there were some missing stuff on Sephiroth and the Jenova project. He couldn't be happier. I'm happy cuz this means I get to sleep in my own bed tonight.

Riku came over today and the boys played laser tag for a while, then Yazoo and Riku went to hang out in the TARDIS and sent Kadaj into another whinefest. He's gotten overly needed lately and I don't know if it's just a phase or if he's doing it cuz he knows his not going to be the baby too much longer. Probably a combination on the two, but in my dreams I saw them getting along so I'm thinking once little sister is here he's going to get overprotective. They all will…

I'm just happy to not be the only girl in the family. Being surrounded by all these guys was going to drive me crazy. And with the boys only being two years apart, Loz ten, Yazoo eight and Kadaj turning six in October, puberty was going to hit me like a ton of bricks! Still going to, so not looking forward to that. Dating is going to be the real fun part.

My sister told me once that one of my boys was going to be gay. Her bet is on Kadaj, Izzy and I think it's going to be Yazoo. Sephiroth thinks we're all crazy. It's not that he wouldn't be okay with having a gay son, it's just he thinks that Aranel, Izzy and I are over thinking things and are going to try to force one of them to be gay to prove him wrong or something. I don't think all the lights are on upstairs all the time. Sephy can be a real moron some days.

Speaking of my bed it is calling my name. What is it about job-hunting, or in my case calling and visiting almost every publisher in Midgar, make you so tired. Is it just me? It can't be just me…


	69. Chapter 69: Saturday, July 6, 2013

Saturday, July 6, 2013

Aranel and I spent the day teaching the boys how to play Yu-Gi-Oh and watching random videos on youtube. Basically, the boys have the most awesome rooms ever and all three of them where bored out of their minds. The only other thing that happened today was Loz discovered he had his own snack machine in his room. Apparently Isdela built him one of those food replicators in his room and neglected to inform us. I may never get that boy out of his room now.

Yazoo also informed me today that he wants to learn how to play guitar. He's become a big fan of Ed Sheeran. Thank gods for that, I'm still trying to beat the love of Taylor Swift out of Kadaj. I'm starting to think that Yazoo maybe my bisexual son and Kadaj will be the gay one… with bad taste in music.

Sephy spent the day avoiding the rest of us like we had the plague or something. Once again, how did I end up married to the non-geekiest person on Gaia? Not liking Doctor Who was suppose to be a deal breaker for me and I still end up with the one person I know who hates all things nerdy. Oh well, at least I'm raising our kids right.

Tomorrow we plan to marathon Star Trek Next Gen just to annoy the hell out of Sephy. He should really learn to keep his mouth shut.

Izzy and Vincent have gone off grid again. Aranel spent the week with Rude and hasn't heard from Izzy since Monday. It's odd for us to go this long without hearing from her… which scares me… a lot. If we don't hear from them by next weekend, I'm sending out the search party.

Anyhoo, Kadaj lost his first baby tooth today. Aranel told him all about the tooth fairy, Sephy told her not to fill his head with stupid stories and I reminded him that was Izzy's job. Now I have to leave the kid three gil cuz that's how much my darling sister told Kadaj his tooth was worth. I never gave Loz and Yazoo more than a gil! I'm going to owe them so much for this. Gods only know how much she'll tell Kairi her teeth will be worth.

Also must remember to go to the toy story and get some dragon toys. Demyx's birthday is coming up and he's going though a phase. He's new favorite thing is dragons. Marcy says its because he just saw "How to Train Your Dragon" for the first time recently and now it's all he talks about. So he's getting a dragon themed party.

I'm making Sephy sleep on the couch tonight for calling Yu-Gi-Oh stupid, which reminds me I need to lock the bedroom door before he gets home. He went to go visit "mother." Old habits die hard I guess.


	70. Chapter 70: Sunday, July 7, 2013

Sunday, July 7, 2013

We went looking for guitars today for Yazoo. I decided if he really wants to learn to play I might as well encourage it. I played flute in band for though middle and high school and I'm in theater. Big supporter of the arts.

We found one he likes and it's not too expensive. I told him I would get it for him with my paycheck from my theater gig coming up at the end of the month. In the mean time I got him a book on how to play guitar for him to look over and I'm going to look about a teacher for him. Get all my ducks in a row now.

Have a meeting with one of the publisher tomorrow. I'm nervous as hell. I tried to get my books published when I was in high school and no one wanted them. Kind of discouraging. But I'm trying to think positive. This time will be different.

Still no sign of Izzy and Vincent, although Aranel did hear from Izzy. They're at the beach planning their wedding! Can't deny, kind of interested in what they have planned. Izzy told Aranel that they'll be back by the end of the week.

This I don't like, cuz Aranel's starting to gang up on me now too. Today she told me that if I don't get out and start looking for a job if I get rejected be these publishers again, that she was going to take MY Playstation that I bought with my gil. I'm getting real tired of my family ganging up on me. I get that they're worried, but we're doing fine. I have my theater gigs and my art. It doesn't sell for much, but I do on occasions sell a few pieces. And if all goes well I'll finally be a writer, just like I always wanted.

This way I can continue to be a stay at home mom and do something that I've always love to do. Win Win, but if that little brat comes anywhere near my playstation I'm stringing her up by her toes! I never once bugged her about playing on her systems growing up. I had my own. It's just so dishearten to know that my own family doesn't believe that my dreams can come true, but they're cool with my sister's profession.

Whatever, she won't get my PS3. It things don't go well with these publishers I'll hide the damn thing until she goes away and if she shows up while I'm playing on it and tries to take it I'll send the kids after her. She may think she's tough, but she's never been able to deny my kids. That's a thought… I could give the PS3 to Yazoo to put in the TARDIS. I don't think she'd take it if she thought I'd giving it to Yazoo…


	71. Chapter 71: Monday, July 8, 2013

Monday, July 08, 2013

Well that was a bust. Apparently the woman who is chief publisher or whatever is only interested in romance novels, and while she liked my style of writing she wasn't into the story itself. I don't do romance, I do sci-fi, action/adventure type stuff. I can't sit though a romance movie without laughing my ass of half way though. I cry at Disney movies okay, I'm a geek… and proud of it.

So I won't be writing for those guys, but I'm still looking and I've got another meeting at the end of the month. That one holds a bit more promise. The head honcho there, Marluxia I think his name was, he liked my story. Said it was very intrusting. He sounded really nice too.

As for my sister, she's backed off some. Said she understands that I've got a lot on my plate and that she gets that being a good mom is something very important to me. It's nice to know that my sister can be reasonable at times, even if she is a crazy bitch. And she'll be the first to tell you she is, so… yeah.

Sephy's gone on some crazy work out regiment. Don't know what he's up too this time, but he swears that next time he faces Cloud and Company he'll be able to beat them. I give this a week before he gets bored of this and moves on to some other crazy scheme. Never ending cycle with that one.

We did hear from Izzy today. Her and Vincent will be back Wednesday. She can't wait to tell us all about her dream wedding. She's already let slip that she wants to ask Yazoo to be the ring barer. He'll say yes of course, none of my kids can say no to Izzy. Not even Kadaj, and he can say no to just about anybody… or whine to me when he doesn't get his way. He's just like Joffrey, except I'll smack him across the month when I have to. Boy is too much like he's father. I'm surprised I haven't gone insane yet.

I think I just heard Sephiroth leave… just what could that hubby of mine be up to?

* * *

**A/N: Chapter Seventy! Who would have thought when I started this two months ago that I'd still be writing.**

**Sephiroth: I didn't**

**Me: Your such a doll. Thanks to all my readers, your support and kind words have kept me going.**

**Sephiroth: So knock it off. She's starting to get one hell of a ego.**

**Muse: Leave her be!**

**Ego: Yeah! I'm not that big yet.**

**Me: Okay guys, starting to get a headache.**

**Sephiroth: Where did Tiny Tina get that sniper rifle?**

**Me: I have to go break up this party before it gets too crazy. Happy Reading everyone!**


	72. Chapter 72: Tuesday, July 9, 2013

Tuesday, July 09, 2013

I caught Sephiroth doing sit-ups and push-ups today. He asked me to be his spotter. I just stared at him like his got two heads and left him alone. I told Cloud what was going on and he seems to thing it has something to do with those rebels that attacked Shinra the other day.

I'm so out of the loop. I don't watch TV beyond my favorite shows, I don't read the news paper and most of the time I spent on the internet I'm on facebook or youtube. Anyhoo, there's some political thing going on. Some people think Shinra's just up to it's old tricks and are trying to over throw them and start up a democratic system. This is why I write and play video games. The real world is just too depressing.

All I know is that Aranel tells me Reno and Rude are all wrapped up in this because of there jobs and she and Yuffie are worried the boys are going to get hurt. Cloud and Zack aren't too happy with it either cuz Shinra's calling them in to help control the crowds. It's all around not good. Cloud asked me today if I could look after Riku if he and Zack get called in. I told him to tell Rufus to defend himself. They're parents now, they shouldn't have to deal with this hero stuff anymore.

Tell you what though, if Sephy is mixed up with this rebel nonsense I'm cutting his hair myself while he's asleep. Sure fire way to keep him indoors.

As for me, I don't know that I care one way or another. So long as it doesn't show up on my front door. Then I'm calling my cousin Tina. That girl is the real life Fiona Glenanna. She can be kind of scary, but no one messes with her. Not even Sephy, and it takes a lot to scare him.


	73. Chapter 73: Wednesday, July 10, 2013

Wednesday, July 10, 2013

"I'm Back!"

"That's great Izzy, but next time could you make a less dramatic entrance? Doors are expensive."

"Oh don't be a buzz kill Angel."

I won't lie, I have missed Isdela. Since the boys got their new rooms they haven't been as mischievous. However, I've come to hate silence and I need someone to rant to about Sephiroth. Aranel won't listen; she's too busy worrying about Rude.

"So how goes the wedding planning," I ask.

"Picture this… a red/black/silver theme. Elegant with a kind of gothic-vampiric feel. We're thinking of having it on a Friday the 13th or a dark rainy kind of day."

"So you plan on controlling the weather?"

"And do you think Yazoo could be the ring bearer?!"

I just stare at her. What kind of question is that? "Yes I think Yaz could be the ring bearer. Like he'd say no to his godmother."

"Well I still wanted to ask. I still haven't picked out a dress yet."

I go back to reading my book, but I can feel she glaring at me. "What Izzy?"

"You think you and Aranel could go with me sometime soon to pick out a dress?"

I shake my head, "I don't mind, but I can't answer for my sister. Whatever is going on in Midgar has got her all worked up."

"Why?"

"Because of Rude."

"Ohhhhhh the new boy toy. Well she just going to have to get over it for a day. I need both of you to help me look."

I shake my head again, "Welcome back Izzy."

She smiles and moves to sit next to me on the couch. It's the first time I notice Vincent. He's standing in the doorway with three large suitcases under each arm.

"What ya do? Bring back the whole Island," I ask.

"Oh it's just a few things," she protests. "I had to bring back gifts for my family."

"The boys are at Marcy's hanging out with Demy and Saix. It's Demyx birthday, I had to come home though. I can only so much dragon inspired mayhem before I start getting a headache."

"You're such an awesome mom," she teased.

"You know how Saix gets when he thinks he's not getting enough attention."

"Yeah I know he's a little attention whore."

We hear footsteps coming down the stairs. Sephy appears in the living room shirtless. He ignores everyone and heads for the kitchen.

"What the what," Izzy looks at me confused.

"If I knew I would have put a stop to it already. Vincent put those bags down and have a seat. You're making me nervous."

He nods and puts the bags down by the door before taking a seat beside Izzy.

"So what's going on with hubby," Izzy asks.

"It's a long story," I say.

"We've got time," She says settling in.

"Well Cloud thinks it has something to do with everything that's going on in Midgar," I begin. For the next two hours I tell the two of them about everything they've missed and we talk about what it could mean for the future of Gaia. We all came to the conclusion the Rufus needs a woman, or a man, in is life to calm he's butt down. Also, people are crazy. Although that's something we already knew, just one of those obvious things you state every now and then.

The boys came home shortly after and the rest of the afternoon was spent passing out gifts and playing laser tag. This annoyed Sephiroth to know end, so it made me happy. I don't really know why I get so happy whenever he gets all upset. Maybe it's because I know it's interrupting whatever he's plotting. We make quite the pair don't we?

* * *

**A/N: Shout out to Isdela and AnnaleaseTurner for inspiring this chapter. They're maybe a wedding and a hook up in the near future.**

**Sephiroth: Oh joy… more things I don't want to do.**

**Me: Don't be a sour puss Sephy. **


	74. Chapter 74: Sunday, July 14, 2013

Sunday, July 14, 2013

I've had no end of bad luck the last three days. I don't know what mirror I broke, but it's been hell.

First, Sephiroth's little work out routine ended up make him sick some how. We're still trying to figure that one out. Needless to say he's done with that.

Then, Yazoo got sick. Great debate over what caused him to get sick as well. This did mean, however, that Isdela was here all weekend waiting on Yaz hand and foot. Neither of us got much sleep and I ended up having to call Vincent to drag her away when I found out Yaz had gotten better and was faking sick just so Izzy would baby him. Devious little monster.

On top of all this we had to listen to Aranel's worried babbling over Rude and whatever is going on in Midgar, which as I hear is starting to die off although Rufus doesn't seemed to have changed much. That's not really a surprise though.

Had a gig last night. Ended up working some dinner theater thing with Lizzy. These people have no idea about the technical side of theater. They had they poor Lizzy set up back behind the speakers where she couldn't hear at all. I ended up having to be her ears for this thing so she could get the mix right. Not to mention they were doing this thing at a church in their great hall, which has amazing acoustics… and wanted mics. I hate people who have no clue about the technical side of theater, but act like they do. It's an insult to the techies and makes them sound stupid.

So all and all… worst weekend I've had in a while. I won't say worst weekend ever, but it hasn't been fun. And I'm not sure this week will be much better. My mom keeps calling me. Don't know what's going on with her. I've been ignoring my phone for the most part. Wouldn't have known about that gig last night if I hadn't decided to answer the stupid thing when Lizzy called.

We are planning on going to the movies tonight, just her, Aranel, our friend Daenerys and I. We invited Isdela, but she's mad at me right now. She's not even talking to Vincent! She'll get over it though. Just like Yazoo will get over being grounded. Gods only know what Izzy would do to me if she found out that I locked Yazoo out of the TARDIS. It serves him right though, it's not okay to use your godmother as a personal servant. I don't care if she doesn't mind. It's bad enough those three are as bad as their father most days. I don't need them having extra time on their hands to devise ways to drive me crazier than I already am.

It's bad enough Sephiroth has free time; we've all seen how well that works. If my sons had that much spare time… not thinking about it, can't think about it.

Speaking of disaster, I think I just heard something crash. Best go see what the monsters are up to.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I haven't written in three days. It's been crazy on my end**

**Muse: Tell me about it.**

**Ego: So tired**

**Me: I know, between family stuff and theater stuff and job hunting I've had not time to do much else.**

**Sephiroth: You should really consider ditching one of those things. Who needs a job?**

**Me: People who need money to buy things which inspire them to write.**

**Sephiroth: Oh…**

**Muse: Yeah this doesn't all come from real life experience. Some of it has to come from a well placed kick to the head.**

**Ego: Or an explosion of shrapnel.**

**Sephiroth: I thought we agreed she doesn't get explosives.**

**Me: Here we go again… Happy Reading! **


	75. Chapter 75: Monday, July 15, 2013

Monday, July 15, 2013

Another Monday, another boring week ahead. Sephy and Yazoo are better, but no less insane. It was nice to have a girl's night last night. Iron Man 3 is an amazing movie. Lizzy wants me to go back with her tonight to see it again. Seeing as Izzy forgave me, I think I'll let her babysit so I can go with Lizzy again tonight. Sephy's gone off again and tonight's date night for Rude and Aranel.

I think Rude is really good for Aranel. She seems to have calm down a bit since they started dating. Not enough to give up being a sky pirate, but enough were she's not too much of a bitch. I love my sister, but she's crazy.

My cousin Tina is coming in next week. She's only thirteen and already an explosives expert. Her mom won't let her near fire. Her mom thinks that a week away from home will do her good. I think she's sending her to the wrong part of the family. I give it an hour before Tina and my three have blown something up. The way my lucks been running, Sephy will probably pay her to build him some explosives.

Also, don't know where I'm going to put her. I don't have a guest room anymore. I guess she could stay in Kadaj's room or on the couch. I let her choose. I'm going to go back to watching youtube while I finish up the new book I'm writing.


	76. Chapter 76: Tuesday, July 16, 2013

Tuesday, July 16, 2013

And somewhere in the last twenty-four hour, normalcy broke loose in my house. I'm not sure when or how… I just know I feel like a stepped out of or into the twilight zone. When I figure out which I'll let you know, but until then I'm just confused and I'm not too sure how to handle it.

The only think halfway different is that Rufus was supposedly seen taking some mystery girl out to dinner last night. There's no word yet on who she is or what they were doing together, but I've surprised myself yet again by being even somewhat interested in the tabloids. Why is it that at a grocery stores busiest time they only have two, maybe three lines open?

Anyhoo, back to the oddity that is my house. The boys spent all day yesterday and today in the TARDIS. I'm sure they're plotting something. All I know for sure is it has something to do with Kadaj's lock picks, Yazoo's chemistry set and one of Loz's laser tag phasers. Zelda sat outside the TARDIS whimpering all day and the fact that Sephiroth sat on the porch watching the TARDIS only makes me more worried.

Not to mention my sister and my mother are nervous wrecks. They have completely different reasons as to why, but they are both driving me crazy. On top of that Izzy keeps calling wanting the girls to get together for lunch and dress shopping. I almost wish her and Vincent had gotten married on a whim.

It seems like everyone is out to drive me crazy. The only one not adding to the insanity is Lizzy, but that poor girl is in the same boat I'm in. Only her crazy has to do with her sister and not a house full of villains. I'm half tempted to see if she'll switch places with me for a day.

And I haven't even mentioned that Aqua keeps bugging me about asking Izzy if she'll plan a duel baby shower for me and her once we, and I mean she, finds out what the sex of our babies are. I can't remember the last time I had a headache this big. It may have been the time Izzy and Aranel cut Sephy's hair. I can't wait to have this kid. Once she's out and I'm on my feet again I'm having a giant Margarita and hope for the best. Oh hello bed, how are you doing? I think I'm just going to lay right here and doze off…

* * *

**A/N: Hi Hello, I wanted to let you know that I have a lot of family stuff going on right now that may or may not affect my writing in the upcoming weeks. I'm going to try to solder on and keep this as frequent as I can. It's nothing major major, but it's still pretty big. So thank you all ahead of time for understanding and for continuing to inspire me to write.**

**Sephiroth: Yeah thanks everyone, it means a lot to all of us here.**

**Ego: Your super awesome!**

**Me: Thanks again and Happy Reading! **


	77. Chapter 77: Thursday, July 18, 2013

Thursday, July 18, 2013

Can't get to sleep, too much running though my head. Just watch PewDiePie's latest video. I love Pewds, he's funny… and adorable. But it didn't help.

The boys spent another day locked away in the TARDIS. That maybe one reason why I can't sleep. Another is I'm worried about the book I'm writing… don't know if I like it or not. Not really a good attitude to have about your writing. Then again, the artist is their harshest critic so maybe I'm just being hard on myself.

It doesn't really help that I keep being pulled away from it by this and that, but life hasn't stopped just because I'm writing. Spent three hours on the phone today with my mom, had to plug my phone up to the charger twice. Also had to walk Zelda today. Yuffie wants me to watch her boys over the weekend, I told her to find another baby sitter and Aqua came over and talked my ears off.

It's not that I don't like Yuffie and Aqua, I think that they're both nice girls. They're just annoying as hell sometimes.

And of course Sephiroth is no help at all. He's got some new plot to take over the planet. I'm half tempted to give Cloud all the info on Sephy's new plan just so this will be over before it starts. Than again I don't want to take Cloud away from Riku. The poor kid came down with the flu and has been in bed all week.

On a better note, Marluxia called me today. He's wanting to move are meeting up to next Wednesday. He seems really interested in my stories, which is a good thing. It's helping me stay positive… and I could use all the positive I can get right now. Had my first run though of my next theater gig tonight…. Yeah… not looking forward to working this show. Upside, I only have one cue. Downside, the show's boring! If it hadn't been for Lizzy I probably would have falling asleep halfway though. Oh well, gil is gil right?


	78. Chapter 78: Friday, July 19, 2013

Friday, July 19, 2013

I've been marathoning the Marvel movies all day. Mostly from Iron Man one on, minus the Hulk movies. Finishing up The Avengers as I write. It's kept the boys quite, which is nice.

It's nice having a quite day every now and again. I don't get enough of them. Still don't know what any of my boys are plotting, but today is a good day… so I'm not going to worry about it too much.

Even Sephiroth joined in on family time today, not something that happens very often. He wishes he could meet Loki, go figure…

My cousin comes in on Sunday for a whole week. Not looking forward to that. Tina Glenanna is not a fun person to be around, and she's only thirteen! Why does this always happen to me? Did I sign up for it when I married a villain? Oh well, I wouldn't trade it now for anything.

For all the ups and downs I love my boys. I could never have married a "normal" person. Normal is overrated. That's why I write and do theater after all.

Loz wants to be Nick Furry when he grows up. He even asked for an eye patch. Oh my kids… well it could be worse. He could want to be Loki. Gods help me if Kadaj ever gets that kind of power.


	79. Chapter 79: Sunday, July 21, 2013

Sunday, July 21, 2013

Skyrim will suck up all of your time if you let it. I should know, it sucked up all of mine yesterday. And if it hadn't been for Aranel and Izzy demanding I needed a "me day". It was awful nice of my sister and our dear friend to pay for a spa day. If I hadn't snuck my tablet in my gym bag last minute I wouldn't be writing this now.

It is nice to have a little time off. Sephiroth's been overly helpful lately, which normal means he's up to something… Not going to worry about it now.

Speaking of which I should probably put this thing away. If my masuss comes back and sees me on this thing I'll never hear the end of it from Aranel and Isdela. Until tomorrow…


	80. Chapter 80: Tuesday, July 23, 2013

Tuesday, July 23, 2013

I don't know what got into my sister today, but we're not on speaking terms right now. I mean one minute her, Izzy and I are sitting around talking about Izzy's wedding and my meeting with the publisher tomorrow and next thing I know she just goes off on me, right in front of the boys. Izzy was so taking back she was speechless.

After I kicked her out, I ran upstairs and started crying. How am I supposed to go though with this interview tomorrow when my own sister has filled my head with doubts? Sephiroth came in and just held me while I cried and the boys each drew me a picture and told me I was the best mom ever. It was nice to have their comfort around me, but it still hurt. I mean my own sister for crying out load.

I don't know if there is something going on with her and Rude that she's just not talking about or if it has something to do with our dad's health. I mean I worried about him to, but the doctors are saying that a quick surgery will fix him right up and all he'll have to do is go in ever few months for a check up. It's not even as bad as it could be, so yes I'm worried, but I'm not going off on people.

I just wish she would tell us what's going on instead of hurting people like that. I know she's never been one to open up about her problems and her feelings; I'm like that too. But I found other ways to deal with it, why do you think I play video games? But Aranel… I just don't know what to do? I guess for not just not talk to her for a while, let her cool down or whatever. Maybe she'll let Izzy know what's going on.

Until then I should worry more about tomorrow. Marluxia seems like he really likes my stories, but that may not mean anything. And if this doesn't go well who knows what my darling sister will snap at me for next. I so need this to go well. I cannot have my mother and sister gaining up on me again. Well maybe Aranel more than my mom, but still it's not like I don't have enough on my hands with three kids and another on the way, plus Sephy to deal with. My life is a full time job without a "real" job added onto it.


	81. Chapter 81: Wednesday, July 24, 2013

Wednesday, July 24, 2013

I'm not entirely sure which way is up right now. That's how my day has been. It started out with a lovely text message from my sister telling me that she wasn't speaking to me until I got my act strait… whatever the hell that means. But I pretty much figured that, so I'm not too upset about it. Still have no idea what is up with her though.

Next, I had my meeting with Marluxia. Good news, I am now a published writer… or I will be. Marluxia loves my stories and wants to publish a book of my short stories to get my name out there while I'm working on my novel. That is one cool dude; he's hair is pink for gods sake. Not many men can pull that off. Bottom line, signed the contract; which stated that I would be making the bulk of the return for my books. He's not one to get rich off his writers like some.

So, the family and I went out to celebrate and… well… lets just say just because it may take him a lot to get drunk, it doesn't mean that my dear Sephy can't get drunk. And oh so drunk did he get. The kids are now drawing on his face. I'm not stopping 'em either. I can't get him up those stairs on my own. Plus it's a bit unfair of him to go all out when I can't have a drop of alcohol and it's my job we were celebrating. Not that I'm bitter, I'm just saying.

So all and all it's been a good day. It's nice to have a good day ever now and again. I can't wait for August though. The local arts council is showcasing a Lego display at their HQ lasting from next month into October. I always wished I had half the talent to make those Lego models growing up, but the best I could ever do was stack a couple then leave the damn things out for us to step on in the middle of the night. I'm telling you, those are the deadliest weapons of all time. Forget guns and knifes, when the zombies come from me, I'm arming myself with Legos.

I'm rambling aren't I? Sorry, I'm just so excited and happy and it's almost Thursday… I should go to bed now. Until tomorrow my lovely readers… or later today… night.


	82. Chapter 82: Saturday, July 27, 2013

Saturday, July 27, 2013

How the days do fly. I'm surprised with all I've been though this week I'm not laying in bed comatose. Let's see, I had to help with auditions Monday and Wednesday night, plus signing for my book deal. Fighting with my sister, making up with my sister. Sabotaging two plans, one of Sephy's and one of the boy's. Helping Izzy with her wedding plans, and by helping I mean sitting back and going "yes Izzy, no Izzy, whatever you want Izzy," cuz I didn't even plan my own wedding and she expects me to help her with her's…

Plus I'm helping Lizzy with a yard sale her family is having tomorrow before Tech Week starts for our next theater gig tomorrow night. Can ya say over kill, cuz I think I'm there. Luckily for me, my dear cousin Tina postponed her visit a week so that's one less think I have to worry about.

*CRASH*

I shouldn't open my mouth should I?

"MAMA!"

Oh the joys of being me. Mother, Wife, Techie…

"MAMA!"

Not to self, no more chemistry sets for Yazoo. Best go find out what they did this time. Until we meet again fair reader.

* * *

**A/N: And thus another theater season begins.**

**Sephiroth: Yeah, you're again weird again.**

**Me: Whatever do you mean?**

**Sephiroth: Never mind**

**Me: Oh Sephy lighting up.**

**Muse: So what show are we working this time?**

**Me: It's some Elvis show, and then we're on to Gallery stuff. Fiddle on the Roof is first up this season. It's one of my favorite musicals.**

**Sephiroth: Why's he up on the roof in the first place?**

**Ego: Yeah that seems kind of dangerous.**

**Muse: This coming from the girl who likes to play with explosives…**

**Me: It's not about a Fiddle on a roof that's just, oh come here… excuse us while I show this batch the movie. Happy Reading!**


	83. Chapter 83: Sunday, July 28, 2013

Sunday, July 28, 2013

Oh the day I've had… rather uneventful really. Helped Lizzy and her family with a yard sale. Not much business, but I did get sunburned… just like me to have like five bottles of sunscreen around the house and not think to put any on before walking out of the house to stand in the sun all day. Luckily Lizzy had some Aloe gel, so hopefully this will clear up pretty quick.

Also, tonight was the first night of tech week. It went rather smoothly compared to most shows. Can't believe I'm getting paid a hundred gil for one cue. You can barely make that in two weeks pay at most jobs now a days and all I have to do is run one cue on spot. I love theater.

Loz hasn't left my side all day. He just can't understand why mommy's arms are as red as a lobster. My boys and my husband are so lucky. They could spend all day out in the sun and nothing. They stay white as a sheet. No tan, no sunburn… nothing. Wish I could do that, but no. The next few days are going to suck.

Sephy just laughed at me. He can't believe I was so absent minded. Of course, cuz the great Sephiroth never forgets anything… except maybe my sister's birthday last year, our wedding anniversary a few times, that he can't beat Cloud and company to save his or anyone else lives but ya know… aside from all that he never forgets anything.

Well I best go, have to be up early to help put the set together for this show and I have to meet with Marluxia tomorrow about production on my book of short stories before rehearsal tomorrow night. Oh yeah… this weeks gonna be real fun.


	84. Chapter 84: Tuesday, July 30, 2013

Tuesday, July 30, 2013

So, I found a game online today called Kick Out Beiber where you get to physical harm Justin Beiber without all the legal ramifications… yeah I spent hours today playing that game and it's sequel. I don't know what that says about me as a person, and I don't care. It was fun and deeply satisfying.

Sephy watched me play for a bit today and then after trying it himself, he decided he was going to try it for real. So now my crazy husband is plotting to hunt down Justin Beiber. I think I'm just going to let this one go honestly. If Cloud wants to take this one I'll let him, but I'm making no plans to stop this in the meantime.

Most likely what will happen is Sephy will get bored, as he often does, and go back to playing that game for a while. Then he'll start plotting something else and I'll try to talk him out of whatever that plan is. Story of my life.

Got a text from my cousin Tina today. She's so excited to come spend time with me and Sephy and the boys… I plan to barricade myself in my room, write my book and let Sephy deal with whatever comes. Tina's a smart girl she's just… way to dangerous. I don't really know how else to describe her.

Oh well, I'll worry about when it comes. For now I have a book to finish up and a show to work on. Until next time…


	85. Chapter 85: Friday, August 2, 2013

Friday, August 02, 2013

Opening night went well. Good crowd, the actors did well and the techie ROCKED! But then again when do we not? Without us there wouldn't be a show. But enough about the best part of the show, onto more important things.

For instance, today is Ash's birthday. He's fourteen now… you know it's moments like this that make me feel old. I remember when he was a little think and now he's fourteen. Before I know it my boys will be in high school and collage, getting married and having kids of there own. And then little Kairi… calm down Angel, breathe!

Okay… I'm okay now, but really that's a scary thought. It's freighting enough that Loz will be in jr. high in another year or so. I don't want to think of Sephy as a grandparent. I'm not really worried about me. I'm going to be an awesome grandma.

I need to stop thinking about it before I have a panic attack or something. Back to Ash! We're all going to see Despicable Me 2 today. Ash and his mom, Daenerys, The boys and Me, Aranel and Lizzy. I think Isdela is spending time with Vincent and her family today and we can't convince Sephy to every go to the movies. Not even the ones he wants to see. He would rather wait till they come out on DVD. I don't get him, some movies are just better on the big screen. Guess that's why we wants to turn one of the bedrooms into a personal movie theater when the boys move out. There I go again!

All of a sudden I have three very hungry imps around my feet. Guess I should feed them…

"Mama," Kadaj pipes up, "I want Mac and Cheese."

"Yeah Mac and Cheese," Yaz and Loz agree.

Mac and Cheese it is then. Best go get that started. Hope I have everything I need to make them Mac and Cheese. Each one of my monsters likes it prepared different. Loz only eats the kind you have to add milk and butter to, thanks sis… the other two like the kind you just add water to, but Yaz likes his with Asian seasoning and soy sauce, not as bad as it sounds, and Kadaj likes his as spicy as I can get it without burning his mouth. I can't believe I go though all the trouble.

"Mac and Cheese, Mac and Cheese…"

Until next time, "Will you three calm down!"

* * *

**A/N: Ten points to whoever can tell me where Ash's mom's name comes from =^_^=**


	86. Chapter 86: Sunday, August 4, 2013

Sunday, August 04, 2013

Headache of the century. I came home for the show today to Tina. That girl has not stopped talking all day. I keep looking for an off switch.

Now all I want to do is sit back and watch a few episodes of Star Trek Next Gen before bed, but I can't because Tina wants to tell me everything she knows in record time. She talks a mile a minute. How anyone can keep up with her is beyond me.

And of course the boys love her. How could they not? She knows ways to make explosives I've only ever seen done on TV. This is not the best start to my week.

I'm going to have to find something to knock her out. Although if she keeps this up Kadaj my not love her too much longer. He gets a bit cranky when he doesn't keep his beauty sleep. I'm going to wake up tomorrow to Tina stuffed into one of those chest… and I may just leave her there.

Curse my cousin Annie for thinking this was a good idea. I can't stand her, much less her demon offspring. Yeah, I said it. I know what your thinking, I call my kids monsters, but at least my boys have some since about them. Tina… lets just say to call her uncontrollable would be the understatement of the century.

To top it off Yuffie keeps calling over here wanting to know if Sephy or I know anything about this mystery girl Rufus Shinra is dating. What do I look like a gossip magazine? Best Yuffie was able to get out of Cloud was that her name was Kitty, and he held out a good half hour before he gave up that info. Then she said he hung up on her and wouldn't pick up the twelve times she called him back.

That girl needs a new hobby. You'd think Axel would keep her busy, but I'm starting the think it's Reno that looks after those kids. I could always send her Tina, see how that plays out. I'd give it an hour at most before Yuff was begging me to take Tiny Tina back.

Oh yeah, had to listen to her tell me all about how she got the name Tiny Tina. I wish I could wipe today from my memory.

"MAMA!"

And so it begins…

* * *

**A/N: Mixing universes. **

**Sephiroth: Weren't you already doing that?**

**Ego: Yeah I'm in the story!**

**Me: Not now you two, I have someone I have to credit.**

**Sephiroth: I'm not the one bouncing off the walls.**

**Me: Kitty is a new OC who will be getting more "Screen Time" as the story goes on.**

**Sephiroth: No really, she's bouncing off the walls.**

**Me: Kitty is a character by AnnaleaseTurner**

**Muse: How on earth is she doing that?**

**Me: And I'm using Kitty his her permission.**

**Sephiroth: Better question is how she not injured?**

**Me: Guys! Anyhoo Happy Reading!**


	87. Chapter 87: Thursday, August 08, 2013

Thursday, August 08, 2013

So very happy tomorrow is Friday and Tina is going away. I'm ready to have this house back to normal. She's been nothing but trouble since she got here. I'm so tried!

Tomorrow I'm going to help Lizzy and her family with another yard sale. Hopefully I can stay awake. Then Saturday I have another yard sale to work on, this one for one of the theater groups I work with a lot, and finally Sunday I'll get to rest. Good thing to, with Tina here I've been so drained I haven't been able to write.

Even when I think I've got some down time to watch Star Trek Next Gen or get some sleep, Tina fines some way to keep me on my feet. And when Tina isn't driving me crazy, Yuffie is. I'm so sick of her gossip. All she wants to know about is that Kitty girl Rufus Shinra seems to be dating. I'm not a gossip column and Sephy isn't best friends with the guy. The only person who seems to be more sick of her calls is Cloud.

I can't really blame him. I love Yuffie like a sister, but she's annoying like a sister too.

Got to go, my phone's ringing again and I just heard another explosion. Is it tomorrow yet?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's been a few days, this weeks been a drag.**

**Sephiroth: Your addicted to Star Trek! You need a new hobby!**

**Me: Oh shut up! No one asked you.**

**Ego: Yeah bug off Sephy.**

**Me: No one asked you either dear.**

**Ego: Sorry…**

**Sephiroth: I still think you need a new hobby.**

**Me: Ignore… Hopefully by Sunday I'll be able to get some sleep and not be so blah.**

**Muse: ZZzzzzZZzzzzz**

**Me: See what I mean? Happy Reading!**


	88. Chapter 88: Monday, August 12, 2013

Monday, August 12, 2013

Oh to have normalcy again. My crazed cousin is gone, my boys have gone back to whatever it is they do; which currently is shut up in their separate rooms ignoring each other, and Sephy is… well I don't know what he's up to he's been gone all day.

Now if I could just get Yuffie to leave me alone. Since she couldn't get the info she wanted out of Reno, Cloud or me, she drop her kids off at my place and went to Midgar to investigate for herself. So life isn't completely back to normal, but Axel and Zexion I can deal with.

Reporting in on Kairi, I can now call her Kairi without my doctor looking at me like a crazy person. I have a feeling that's why Sephiroth's been gone all day. He's still trying to take over the planet for his unborn princess. At least he's out of the house; I guess that's a plus.

First draft of my book is done. Marluxia is reading it over now. My short stories are selling pretty well. Something I'm quite proud of. Of course to the boys this means they can ask me for more stuff. And Sephy's no help, whenever they ask for something and I tell them no he wonders off so he doesn't have to be involved. I keep having to tell myself I love my family…

Speaking of, Izzy's been shopping for her wedding dress. She's also asked if I could design her and Vincent's wedding invitations. Sephy keeps asking Vincent if he's reading to go though with this. I'm getting a little nervous myself. While Vincent is absolutely sure, neither he nor Sephiroth have gone to get a DNA test done to see if Vincent is Sephy's dad. They keep saying it's Hojo, but what if that crazed old man used Vincent to create Sephiroth. I'm going to use that term because Sephy keeps referring to himself as a "creation."

All I'm saying is it could get a little weird for all of us if Vincent is Sephiroth's father. I don't think Isdela's ready to be a grandmother… I could be wrong, but…

Guess it's best if none of us thinks about it too much. It's already making my head hurt.


	89. Chapter 89: Sunday, August 18, 2013

Sunday, August 18, 2013

It's been a long week. Everyone around here is doing fine. It's been pretty uneventful around here. Working on the second draft of my book, Kadaj had a bad cough a few days ago, but he's fine now. It's been one of those quite weeks. Don't get too many of those.

Anyway, just thought I'd check in let ya know were doing okay… Not much else really… Maybe this coming week will be more eventful. Haven't seen Aranel or Isdela in a while. Not really that surprising though. Izzy's up to her neck in wedding planning. All I can say is I'm glad it's not me. Been there done that, don't really want to go though it again.

Here's to the coming week. Hope it's a good one.

* * *

**A/N: Been a few days. I've had a lot on my mind. This past Thursday my dad went it for surgery. He had to have he's prostate removed due to cancer. I say have to, really he could have gone without because it wasn't that bad, but he chose to just get it done and out of the way. He's doing great, recovering nicely. Just got back home Friday and already he's stir crazy lol. But as you could guess it didn't put me in much of a writing mood. Anyway, this week is turning out to be a brighter one… minus the rain… Happy Reading everyone.**


	90. Chapter 90: Tuesday, August 20, 2013

Tuesday, August 20, 2013

Every have those days when you feel like no matter what you do or what you say people are just bound and determined to treat you like a child? Well today's been one of those days for me. And it doesn't help that I've been feeling overwhelmed lately.

Maybe I've just taking on too much at once. I mean I have the boys to look after, another kid on the way, a book I'm trying to write and starting to feel like I'm failing at, a husband who would rather take over the planet than help out at home and a friend who only sees me as a babysitting gossip column.

And to top it all off my sister isn't speaking to me. I mean I know she's busy helping Izzy plan this wedding, but I don't understand why she has to relay messages though my mother. What on Gaia did I do wrong this time? And what has she told my mom to make her upset with me. Maybe I'm reading too much into this, but mom didn't sound too happy with me on the phone.

I just really want things to go back to normal… well as normal as they can be for me. Here's to wishful thinking.


	91. Real World Update

**Real World Update**

Hello everyone just wanted to let ya know I'm still around and that I do plan on writing more eventual. Just been faced with a major case of writers block. Have a show coming up next weekend. Had an interview the other day, here's hoping. It's looking like this one might pan out. Say hello Sephiroth.

Sephiroth: Huh?

Me: Never mind… ever one in Gaia sends there love.

Sephiroth: I don't

Kadaj: Neither do I!

Me: Yes you do. Neither of you have stopped whining in a week. I don't know what has gotten into them. Anyhoo, if anyone has some ideas let me know. Maybe some subjections would help with this block.

Muse: It may just. I can't think of anything.

Me: Thanks and Happy Reading =^_^=


	92. Chapter 92: Wednesday, Sept 11, 2013

Wednesday, September 11, 2013

My my my, it has been awhile. I must be better about keeping up with these journal entries. Let's see… what have I been up to.

While, Sephy surprised me with a vacation… I know way out of left field. He said I had been too stressed out what with writing my book and the kids and all the theater stuff I've been doing. I didn't even realize how right he was until I had none of that to deal with. Guess I should take it easier.

Speaking of theater, I've jumped right back into it. Oh how I've missed it so. Although my darling husband thinks I should lay off for a bit. He maybe right about the running crew/building sets part of it, but I could still do lighting… okay working the board. I'm going to miss claiming up and down that ladder.

Anyhoo, I final got to meet Kitty. My last show was in Midgar and Yuffie could wait to introduce me. Have to say the girl was right; Kitty has Rufus whipped. Good thing too, he needs a good woman in his life. Although he did ask me if I could keep a closer eye on Sephiroth. I don't know what he expects me to do! It's hard enough keeping tabs on the boys more less their darling father.

Speaking of the boys… none of them are speaking to each other at the moment. It only worries me because they haven't said a word to each other in a week. Normal they have things worked out by this point, but whatever they're mad at each other for this time… I don't mind the piece and quite it's just… odd. I've tried to get them to talk things out, find out what's going on, but they won't talk to me. Maybe Sephy can get them to tell him… or maybe that's a bad idea.

Oh well, thinks never stay peaceful at my house for long. Which for whatever reason reminds me that Izzy and Vincent's wedding is this Friday. Yeah, Friday the thirteenth. Only those two… Gods that means I have to go dress shopping! I hate dress shopping… I hate dresses. I'm not a dressy person. And don't even get me started on the boys. Yazoo will dress up. Izzy asked him to be the ring barrier. But Loz and Kadaj… I'll spend an hour and a half trying to get them ready. It's going to be an all day thing. I'm not even going to try and get Sephiroth to go. He'll just complain the whole time.

I've giving myself a headache. Guess I better go lay down before Sephy bust though the door and tells me to stop stressing myself out.

* * *

**A/N: I'm back!**

**Sephiroth: Joy…**

**Me: I've missed writing. Good news, I think I've gotten over my writers block. Going to try and get back in the swing of things. My end up being an every other day entry for awhile.**

**Ego: What! Why?**

**Me: While I have a set to paint tomorrow morning, covering rehearsal tomorrow night, who knows how the weekend will go. Have another show coming up that I'll be working one way or another, show after that I'm producing…**

**Muse: It's theater season. It's why we have an unfinished story and don't write as often.**

**Me: And I love theater too much to quit, don't even ask.**

**Ego: I wasn't going to.**

**Sephiroth: I was.**

**Me: Yep, saw that on coming. Speaking of unfinished stories, anyone who's read though Devil Trigger and has some ideas. Feel free to throw 'em at me. I'd like to get that one finished up. I know how it's going to end, but I need some help getting from point A to point B. Thanks muchies and Happy Reading =^_^= **


	93. Chapter 93: Sunday, Sept 15, 2013

**A/N: I'm going to try something a bit different today. I want to try improving my script writing some so… let me know what you think.**

* * *

Sunday, September 15, 2013

_Angel sits on the couch in the living room. Sephiroth is in the kitchen fixing lunch. _

Angel: I should really consider avoiding working shows where ninety percent of the cast is under the age of twenty.

Sephiroth: You should avoid doing to much for awhile as it is.

Angel: Don't start _(she stands and walks to the kitchen)_ It's not going to kill me to work lights for the next few shows.

Sephiroth: What about working GE?

Angel: I'm not going to be up on a ladder. Lizzy has already asked Ash to do that part.

_Loz and Kadaj run though the backdoor. Kadaj has a cut on his forehead. _

Kadaj: Momma! Loz hit me with that sward of his!

Loz: It's called a Bat'leth and I didn't mean to.

Angel: Let me see. _(She bends down to get a better look at the cut)_ Loz go get the Neosporin and the band-aids.

Kadaj: The ones with the skulls on 'em.

Loz: Fine… _(he turns towards the bathroom)_ picky…

Angel: _(shaking her head)_ Does it hurt?

Kadaj: It's fine mamma. Can I shoot Loz with an arrow?

Angel: No, you may not.

_Kadaj stomps his foot._

Angel: Don't give me that attitude!

_Loz returns with the Neosporin and band-aids._

Angel: Thank you _(she takes the Neosporin from Loz)_

Kadaj: Can I at least hit him momma?

Angel: No Kadaj.

Loz: Can I go back outside?

Sephiroth: Go tell your brother lunch is ready.

_(Loz runs out the backdoor. Angel finishes tending to Kadaj)_

Angel: There you are. _(She kisses the band-aid on Kadaj's forehead)_ Take a set little one.

Kadaj props his bow and arrow up against the backdoor and sat down at the breakfast table. Angel and Sephiroth begin serving lunch as Loz and Yazoo come though the backdoor.

Yazoo: Hello mother.

Angel: Ready for lunch Yaz?

Yazoo: Can I eat in the TARDIS? I was in the middle of a chapter.

Angel: You can eat with the rest of us then go back to your book. It won't kill you to have a social live no matter what your Aunt Aranel may tell you.

Loz: or Aunt Isdela.

Sephiroth: Still can't believe her and Vincent are married now…

Angel: Don't you start mopping again. They're as happy as could be and I won't have you messing that up for them.

Angel places plates down in front of Loz and Yazoo. Sephiroth sits down with his own plate.

Kadaj: Where's mine?

Sephiroth: Your mother's getting it.

Angel: _(Rolling her eyes)_ Weren't you just saying I should take it easy.

Sephiroth: I cooked

Angel: Don't know why it every surprises me. _(she returns to the kitchen for her and Kadaj's lunch)_

Loz: Dad…

Sephiroth: What?

Loz: Can I ask Zack or Cloud to give me lessons in sword fighting?

Sephiroth: Why? I could just as easily teach you that.

Angel: It's a Bat'leth Sephy not a seven foot Katana. _(She places Kadaj's lunch down in front of him and takes her seat)_ Zack or Cloud would be a better teacher. The Buster sword is closer to a Bat'leth than Masamune.

Sephiroth: Just because there are neighbors doesn't mean that they're no longer my enemies. Cloud did try to kill me once.

Angel: But he didn't. And now you're a husband and a father.

Sephiroth: Which is why I would like this opportunity to teach my son.

Angel: He needs to learn how to handle the thing first. _(She turns to Loz)_ You can ask them when they get back from Midgar next week.

Loz: Thanks momma.

Sephiroth sighs and the family continues lunch. It's quite for the rest of the time.

* * *

**A/N: I may try to do a few more like this. Being back in theater makes me think in script sometimes lol. Leave a like and let me know what ya think. Happy Reading =^_^=**


	94. Chapter 94: Saturday, Sept 21, 2013

Saturday, September 21, 2013

Here I said I was going to write in this journal more and I haven't written in a week. Thinking back there isn't much to report. The boys picked out there Halloween costumes. Sephiroth got into the spirit of things. He went out and bought about a thousand gils worth of Halloween decorations. Personal I think he's doing this to get me off his case about whatever he's planning. Not that I don't mind all the pretty new things, but this isn't going to stop me from finding out what he's up to.

Yuffie's home, thank the gods. Not that I don't mind having Axel and Zexy around… in small doses. For the most part I think that's part of the reason why I haven't written all that much. It's hard enough keeping up with my boys half the time, but keeping up with Axel alone is a full time job. I don't know how Yuffie and Reno do it.

Izzy and Vincent are back. Aranel tells me they've been… busy. I'm glad that there a happy couple, but I don't want to here about what they're up to in the bedroom. And I sure as Hell don't want to hear about it from my sister! What's more, I really don't want to hear about what Aranel and Rude have been up to.

Not looking forward to the rest of this weekend. I have to be up at seven am to help Lizzy and Ash with the lights for the next show after I have to be at the theater tonight to help take down the set I help put up a last week. Yay theater season! Now where did my darling husband run off to?


	95. Chapter 95: Tuesday, Sept 24, 2013

Tuesday, September 24, 2013

I love tech week. The late nights, the boredom… I get that it's a necessary evil, but I'm a pregnant woman. I can't be up all hours of the night I can't take it.

Aside from that, everything's fine. Second draft of my books done, Sephiroth keeps bringing home candy. I think he's trying to keep the boys bounced off the wall so I don't have time to chase him around asking what he's up to. That devious husband of mine, does he really think filling the boys full of sugar will keep me from finding out what he's planning?

Hung out with my sister for a bit today. She's doing well; everyone aboard the ship sends their love. They all seems so happy… not sure how I feel about this. I mean I'm happy for them, but all this lovey dovey stuff is starting to make me sick. It's just so… cute. I think Sephy's attitude is starting to rub off on me.

Well I best start getting ready for rehearsal tonight. I love theater… I really do.

* * *

**A/N: It's a short chapter, but my love calls.**

**Sephiroth: I didn't call you.**

**Me: He's adorable isn't he? Anywho dinner time =^_^= Happy Reading**


End file.
